NGG: Ragnarok
by Slayer6
Summary: AU Crossover. Continuation of my Neon Genesis Goddess series: Ragnarok, the end of the world, arrives. Will Sayoko and company survive? Note: Someone will die.
1. Interludes

Interludes

Interlude 1 – Neon Genesis: Mortal

2970

A red head moved quietly around a living room. As she moved, she picked up small things that had been tossed aside by a child, books, toys. It was a teddy bear that caught her eye.

It was old, almost one thousand years. Yet in all that time, it had but three owners.

The red head smiled at the memory of the first owner of the bear. She could still see the smiling face of that owner vividly in her mind, as if she had but seen the owner yesterday, instead of 400 years before.

"Yui?"

Yui Ikari, Guardian of Heaven turned around to see her father, Shinji Ikari, also a Guardian of Heaven, standing at the entrance of hall.

"Father." Yui said with a nod.

"Why are you awake?" Shinji asked.

Yui shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Your Mother would be worried if she saw you like this." Shinji said softly.

"Which one?" Yui replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Both." Shinji replied, "Besides, your sister looks up to you. What kind of an example are you setting for her?"

Yui sighed. He was right of course. Though, the thought of her younger sister didn't drive the thoughts of earlier from her head. Shinji seemed to sense this. He walked beside her and placed his hands on the teddy bear.

"I miss her too." He said softly, "Both of them." He then moved his hands to her shoulders. "Tomorrow is a big day. You'll need plenty of rest for it."

Yui nodded. "Yes Father."

Shinji watched as his daughter moved down the hall and into her room. Just as her door closed, another silently opened. A blue haired woman limped into the hall.

"Is everyone having problems sleeping tonight?" Shinji asked.

"Perhaps." Rei Ikari, Shinji's sister and also a Guardian of Heaven, replied, "Everyone has problems sleeping this time of year. The Norns most of all."

"I suppose they would." Shinji agreed. With a sigh he glanced at the clock on a shelf. His eyes wondered slightly to the pictures beside it.

"What do you think she'd say?" Shinji asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Every year you ask the same question." Rei said, her eyes following Shinji's towards the shelf. "Every year I reply the same. She told you to be happy. She told you to find someone. She didn't want you to spend the rest of eternity alone." Rei then smiled slightly. "Sometimes I wonder, if she knew what was going to happen to her, and made sure you did have someone."

Shinji scowled. "Somehow I doubt that. She knew I hated to be manipulated."

"And yet look who you ended up with." Rei replied, "I suppose though if you asked, she'd deny it."

Shinji didn't reply. Rei turned and headed towards her room.

"Good night Shinji." She said, "Tomorrow is going to be long and hard for everyone."

Shinji said nothing and soon was alone in the living room. He stood for a moment, staring at pictures from many years before. Then he turned and headed back towards the bedroom. He entered the room quietly, trying not to awaken the individual he shared the room with. A quick glance showed that the individual was female, her hair, it's color unknown due to the darkness, flowed over the sheets. He moved to his side of the bed and had just started to pull back the covers when a female voice broke the silence.

"Is Yui alright?"

Shinji sat down on the bed. The woman immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"She misses her mother." Shinji said.

"I miss her too." The woman replied, "I wish she was still with us."

Shinji gave her a slight smirk.

"Both of you at the same time? Are you trying to kill me?"

The woman scowled and punched his shoulder.

"That's not what I meant Hentai."

"Well," Shinji replied, "At least I would've died happy."

"No more talk of dying."

"Yes my Queen." Shinji replied.

The woman let out a sigh.

"And you can knock that off too." She said, "I get called that every single damn day." She rolled back and rested her head on the pillow. "I never wanted to be Queen." She then glanced at Shinji. "Just as I never wanted to be your wife." Seeing the look on his face, she quickly added. "At least not in the way it happened."

Shinji patted her hand.

"I know what you meant." He said as he laid down beside her. He reached over and pulled her beside him. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eye, and listened to Shinji's heartbeat. She found it soothing.

"What do you think she'd say about this?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you lying?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No." Shinji replied.

The woman snuggled in next to Shinji even more.

"Good night Shinji." She said softly.

Shinji smiled as he glanced down at the auburn haired woman.

"Good night Mana."

Interlude 2 – Neon Genesis: Demon

2970

Yui Ikari, Guardian of Heaven, watched from the second floor balcony of the auditorium. The room was far from full. At one time, Gods and Goddesses filled the auditorium to near bursting.

Now the first floor itself was more then enough to hold the few Gods and Goddesses that could attend the ceremony. The rest remained on the front lines.

Yui watched as her father and step-mother entered with her four year old half-sister. Though her father had wanted her to be with the rest of the family, Yui had declined, stating she wished to be there for the Goddess Kristine. Surprisingly, Mana had supported her.

If only she knew the real reason for Yui's absence.

Yui turned her attention back to the door of the auditorium. Now entering was Urd and Skuld, supporting a very frail looking Belldandy. Yui sighed at the sight of the Council Member's current state. It had begun nearly two hundred years before when the Rogue Demons had attacked the Earth. Valkyries and the Guardians had been dispatched, but during the battle, all mortals everywhere, on Earth, Terra 2, Heaven, Hell, they all vanished. Keima, still living on Terra 2, vanished as well. Belldandy was frantic. She had her sisters scouring Yggdrasil for any sign of the mortals, most especially her missing family.

Then just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

Yui could still remember the night. She had just arrived back in Heaven with Arael when she found out that her mother was in the infirmary. Arriving at the infirmary, she was met by Mana, Sayoko, Skuld, and Peorth. That was when she was told.

Touji Suzuhara, also a Guardian of Heaven, was dead. Rei Ikari, Yui's aunt, was severely injured, as was her mother, Asuka. Her father, Shinji, had somehow brought them both back to the Heaven before collapsing from exhaustion.

Rei survived the night.

Asuka did not.

Before she died, Asuka had spoken with Mana alone. Only after speaking with Mana had Asuka called in her husband and daughter.

An hour later she was gone.

Yui was pulled out of her memories by the sound of footsteps behind her. She glanced to the side to see Dawn, Valkyrie and half sister to her, as well as Kristine.

"I'd ask how things were going," Dawn said, "but I already know things suck."

"You don't know the half of it." Yui replied. She turned to Kristine, "How's Belldandy?"

Kristine sighed. "Grandma doesn't talk much anymore. When she does, she's calling out for Grandpa, or Mom, or Uncle Keima."

Yui turned and looked down at the Goddess in question.

"Deep down she knows they are gone." Kristine continued, "but a part of her refuses to give up hope."

"Better then Mana I suppose." Yui said softly.

"What's wrong with Mana?" Dawn asked.

"As crazy as it sounds……" Yui said, slowly turning to face Kristine, "….she's been talking to your mother."

"Whaa?" Kristine asked confused.

"But Sayoko's been dead almost five years now." Dawn said.

"I know that." Yui replied, "I was there when we found her."

"So how can Mana be talking to my mother?" Kristine asked.

"I don't know. But she's been doing it awhile now, usually when she thinks no one else is around or within earshot." Yui waved her hand, "But that's not the reason we're meeting."

"What is it then?" Dawn asked.

Yui turned and looked down from the balcony at the gathered deities.

"We're losing." She finally said.

"What do you mean…..!" Dawn stated before Kristine gently grabbed her arm.

"Continue." Kristine said.

"We are losing more and more Gods, Goddesses, Valkyries, even Demons everyday." Yui said, "Mana and what's left of her loyal Demons were ejected from Hell. We haven't been able to fight back to the mortal realm." Yui looked back at Kristine and Dawn. "Everyday we become weaker and weaker. We can't replace our losses. Those Rogue Demons have an unlimited supply of reinforcements, at least they act like it."

Kristine and Dawn were silent. That silence dragged out several minutes.

"What do we do?" Dawn finally asked.

Yui looked back down at those gathered below.

"I intend to fight it out to the very end." She said, "If the Rogues are going to win, I want to make it as costly as I can for them." Yui then looked back at Kristine and Dawn. "But Yoko deserves better."

"What can we do though?" Dawn asked, "She's as much my sister as yours, but if what you say is true…….we won't be able to protect her."

"I know." Yui turned and looked back downward, this time singling out her sister. "That is why we must send her away."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana knew Yui was up to something. She also knew that Kristine and Dawn were in on it.

Those three had been at the center of something for almost five hundred years now. Mana had tried to discover what they were up to. Even Sayoko, when she was alive, tried to figure it out. Neither could find out anything.

Not that Sayoko wasn't still trying.

Mana knew she wasn't crazy. She still had her full mental capacity as far as she was concerned. She also knew full well that Sayoko was in fact dead. Sayoko herself knew she was dead.

But that didn't stop Mana from talking to Sayoko, nor did it stop the Goddess from talking to the Demoness.

Yes, Mana could see Sayoko Aida, formerly Goddess Class Zero, Unlimited, now deceased. Mana was also sure her daughter, also named Sayoko though shortened to Yoko, could see the deceased Goddess. Yoko would always tell Mana about her 'special friend' that sang songs to her at night when she was scared.

It bothered her at first. Anyone would be bothered if they constantly saw someone they knew was dead walking around…… Celes Victoria was about the only exception. But Mana got used to it.

She and Sayoko had spent many nights trying to figure out why Mana and Yoko were the only ones that could see and talk to Sayoko, as well as trying to figure out why Sayoko was still here. They both finally agreed that it had to do with the events around Sayoko's death.

Mana blinked.

A softly glowing figure was moving past the front of the auditorium. She could just make out the features of the wall through the ghostly figure. Mana already knew who it was. She watched as the ghost form of Sayoko moved in front of her mother and knelt. She then rested her head on her mother's hands.

Mana let out a small sigh. She then felt a warm touch. A quick glance to the side revealed Shinji looking at her with a slightly worried expression. She gave a smile and squeezed his hand before returning her attention to the ghost of Sayoko. The ghost was staring at her. Mana stared back, then Sayoko nodded her head before vanishing.

She'd be back, Mana knew. There would be no sleep for Mana that night. She'd be busy talking to her friend.

It was the least she could do for her.

Interlude 3 – Neon Genesis – Vampire

2970

Mist, Commander of the Valkyries, sat in Yggdrasil control. Where once the massive screen had shown information on the universe the computer controlled, now it showed tactical displays.

Currently, the screen showed a map of the heavens, including the wall that surrounded it. Much of the wall was green, a few showed yellow. But several section were flashing red.

"Reinforcements to sectors 34, 35, 47, and 60." Mist called out.

"Yes ma'am." Chronos replied.

Mist smiled. Chronos was one of the few remaining Admins who knew what she was doing. Within minutes, those sections of the wall that had been flashing red, turned to yellow, then went to green.

Once again the heavens were safe, for now.

Mist glanced up at the current SysOp, Urd. The Goddess had a very troubled look on her face. She was troubled a lot these days, and Mist knew why in one word.

Belldandy.

Belldandy was becoming more and more distant since the loss of her husband. She was also becoming weaker and more frail by the day. Everyone watched what they said when she was near, and they made damn sure not to say the names 'Keiichi', 'Keima', or 'Sayoko'. The Goddess had also stopped talking to everyone.

Well, not everyone.

Belldandy would still talk to Kristine, which many thought was because the elder Goddess thought it was her daughter, instead of her granddaughter. Belldandy would also speak to Mana, the Queen of Hell, and Mana's daughter Sayoko.

Thinking about Mana brought something else to Mist's mind. Mana's 'other' daughters, Dawn and Yui. Technically, one was adopted and the other was a stepchild, but both women considered Mana a second mother. Either way, those two had been acting strange lately. Dawn, who had somehow been assigned to Mana's guard, was meeting secretly with Yui and Kristine. Mist only knew about it because she happened upon one of their clandestine meetings. She didn't hear quite what was said, but she saw enough to pay more attention to the three. She had a special program running in Yggdrasil that sent updates to her communicator, telling her exactly where all three were at anytime. Right now she knew exactly where one was. Kristine was working a terminal on one of the upper levels of Yggdrasil. What it was, Mist did not know. She had tried to find out, but was blocked out by a security clearance. In order to pass, one had to be a Norn, or a descendant of one. And at this time, there were only five, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, Kristine, and Keima.

The screen was flashing red again. Mist directed her attention to it.

"Reinforcements to sectors 48, 49, 50, and 51."

"Yes Ma'am."

Mist watched the screen, waiting for the red to go yellow. Instead, the area of heaven right behind the flashing red went yellow. Mist sat up a bit straighter.

"Reinforcement status?" Mist called out.

"Enroute." Was Chronos' reply.

Now the yellow area was flashing red.

"Dammit!" Mist shouted, "Where are those reinforcements!"

Chronos typed away at her terminal frantically. She then looked up, her eyes wide.

"They're being overwhelmed." The Admin said.

"Full Alert!" Mist shouted, "Heavens have been breached! All Units to full active status."

As Mist watched, several more sections of wall began to flash red. Several more had areas behind the walls turn red with them. Mist pounded her terminal in frustration. Things were becoming very bad.

"All forces," she said, her voice breaking slightly, "Fall back to second defense line."

"Yes ma'am."

Mist stared at the screen as a new line appeared just outside the main city. These initially were yellow, but became green as units moved into position. Now the map was green again, only it was much smaller then before.

"Good job." Urd said.

"No." Mist said, "It isn't."

Urd pointed. "The boards green. They aren't getting in."

Mist sighed. "The only reason they aren't getting in is because we have a lot less territory to defend. As well as the fact the force we did have are now compacted closer together." She turned and looked up at the SysOp. "I've only delayed them. We have maybe another week or so before they weaken our forces enough to try that again." Mist looked at the map. "Our third and final defense line is this building." She looked back at Urd. "I don't expect to be alive when it reaches that point."

Urd stared stunned at Mist. "What!"

"If it looks like the second line is faltering." Mist explained, "I intend to personally lead the defense in the field."

"That's suicidal." Urd said.

"Not if it works." Mist said.

"We'll need you if the second line fails." Urd said, "We'll need you to lead the defense of this building."

"Urd," Mist said, "When it comes down to the third line, we won't have enough of anyone to hold out against the Demons for long. All they'll have to do is pound this building into rubble." Mist stood up. "I need to take a walk and clear my mind."

Mist walked away before Urd could reply. She moved silently to a back stair and headed to the upper levels. She then approached the terminal Kristine was working at.

"I don't know what your up to." Mist said, causing Kristine to jump in surprise. "I don't know what you, Yui, and Dawn have been discussing. I don't know if it will save us, or finish us off quicker. I just don't want to know. But I have one request."

"What's that?" Kristine asked.

"Hurry up." Mist replied, "I can only delay the Demons for so long. Whatever you're doing, you have at most a week, week and a half. Once they reach the third defense line, you will only have hours. After that……" Mist's voice trailed off.

"I understand." Kristine said softly.

Mist nodded and walked away.

For some reason, she felt like she'd just improved their chances of surviving.

Interlude 4 – Neon Genesis: Valkyrie

2970

The entire building rumbled as alarms screamed all over. Gods and Goddesses flew frantically about, trying to keep Yggdrasil in operation.

But they were losing that battle too.

Kristine typed frantically at an upper level terminal. Every now and then she stole a glance at the main screen. What she saw only made her type faster.

Gone was the map display of heaven. Now all that remained was a diagram of the main building. Several areas were already red, but not because Demons controlled them.

It was because they no longer existed.

Kristine gritted her teeth and continued to work at the terminal. She'd lost track of how long she'd been here, but she knew she had very little time left.

The terminal let off a chime and flashed something across the screen. Kristine read the screen, then smiled for the first time in months. She grabbed her communicator and flipped it to a special frequency.

"I've got it." She said, "What's a good place?"

"Is there such a place anymore?" a voice responded.

"Council chambers." Came a third voice.

"On my way." Kristine replied. She shut down her communicator and did one final looked around the control room. Everyone was still running about frantically. Peorth was at the SysOp chair now, shouting out commands. Kristine's eyes slowly moved over to the chair nearby. The chair had been occupied by Mist until a day ago.

Now it would probably never be sat in again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristine walked out to the main entrance hall. From the control room level, she could see all the way down to the main floor. There, several Valkyries were still fighting to keep the Demonic armies out. The building then shuddered and several pieces of debris from higher up fell past Kristine. She quickly floated up and out over the main space, heading towards the level the council room resided on. There she hurried through the halls till she reached the huge council doors.

"Uhhh Kris?" came a voice over her communicator.

"I'm just outside the Council room." Kristine replied as she pushed the doors open.

"Yeah…..about that."

The doors opened wide and Kristine started forward, only instead of the council room, there was nothing.

"GAH!" Kristine stopped walking and pin wheeled her arms to keep from falling. Once she had her balance back, she looked around. The Council room seemed to have taken a hit at some point. Several stories above and below her position had collapsed.

"…the Council Chamber isn't there anymore." Came the voice over her communicator.

Kristine let out a few choice swear words in Norse she'd learn from her mother, then picked up her communicator.

"Where?" she asked.

"Terra 2 Office."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristine walked down the hallway towards the Terra 2 office as she had so many times in the past 400 years or so. The Demon attacks outside had not affected this area yet, so the paintings of her family still remained. Kristine paused only briefly to look up at the paintings of her Uncle and Mother that lined the hall.

She reached the outer office and found Cayla's desk empty. She continued on to the door of her Grandmother's office and started to raise her hand to knock. She paused and mentally scanned the room. All she could detect was one Goddess, Cayla from the feel of it, and a Valkyrie, most likely Dawn.

Kristine entered the office and was able to confirm that Cayla and Dawn were present. Also there was Yui, whom as a Guardian she was unable to sense.

"Glad you could make it." Yui said.

"Considering I almost fell in the Council Room." Kristine replied.

"Yeah, That was my bad." Dawn said, "I forgot it wasn't there. Cayla had to remind me."

Kristine glanced over at her Grandmother's assistant.

"What is she doing here?"

"She's here because she can help us with things that would require a Council Member's access." Yui replied.

Kristine stared wide eyed at Cayla.

"I know all your Grandmother's codes and passwords." Cayla said softly, "I can help with what you are planning."

"What exactly are we planning?" Dawn asked, "Other then something to save Yoko."

Yui glanced at Kristine. "Could you explain?"

Kristine nodded.

"Using Yggdrasil," she began, "I've worked out a spell. I have the exact specifications of the Mandela we will have to make, including markings figures, power, and such." Kristine glanced up at Yui. "We will need Arael for this."

"Arael's not in the best shape right now." Yui said, "She's barely alive as it is."

"We'll need her," Kristine repeated, "As well as you, me, Dawn," She looked over at Cayla. "If you're in, we could use you too."

"I'm in." Cayla replied, "Anything to help Sayoko."

Everyone present winced at Cayla's use of the young goddesses given name.

"Cayla," Yui said, "for now, call her Yoko."

"Alright." Cayla replied, "But my I ask, what is the spell for?"

"We are going to send Yoko away." Yui replied, "To a place where she'll be safe."

Cayla blinked, "If it's so safe, why can't the rest of us go?"

"Because I've been working for the past week or more on making sure Yoko WILL survive there." Kristine said, "For the rest of us, it will be almost impossible."

Cayla blinked in confusion.

"And where is this place?"

Interlude 5 – Neon Genesis: Angel

Interlude 5

Mana sat silently on the couch in the living quarters assigned to Shinji, herself, and Yoko. Before her, Yui was explaining what she, Dawn, Kristine, and Cayla were planning to do. When Yui reached a point she was unsure of, one of the other three, usually Dawn, would explain further. Mana listened to everything they said, as well as their reasons. Once they had finished, Mana told then what she thought.

"I think you're crazy."

"Mana!" Yui said, "We've worked very hard on this. Hell, we've been planning for this possibility for years!"

"It's the only way we can be sure that Yoko will have a long and fulfilling life." Dawn added.

"You," Mana said, pointing at her 'daughters', "want me to send away 'your' sister. Send her away from everyone she knows, from everything she knows." Mana rose from the couch, her pose was very menacing, as was the fact her eye had begun to glow red. "Send her away from everyone that LOVES HER!"

Cayla and Kristine backed away from Mana, but Yui and Dawn stared down their 'mother'.

"If she stays here," Yui said, very slowly, "She will die. But she will also see everyone she knows and loves, die, as well as everything be destroyed. Do you really want to her to see that."

Mana's eye returned to it's normal green.

"She won't see it because it's not going to happen." Mana stated.

Yui's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?"

"Heaven won't fall." Mana replied.

"Won't fall?" Yui stared at Mana incredulously, "Look around you Mana! All we have left is this building! The only reason we aren't dead yet is because Mist trained her Valkyries damn well!"

Mana's eye began to glare again.

"Heaven will not fall." Mana repeated. She then turned and left the room for her bedroom.

"Heaven fell once before to the demons!" Yui shouted, "There isn't an army of Demons to save us this time!"

Mana gave one final glare at Yui before slamming the bedroom door.

"I don't believe this!" Yui shouted, kicking the couch. "We're doing this in Yoko's best interest and she……."

"…….is also doing what she thinks is in Yoko's best interests." Dawn interrupted, "Remember, she raised me back when I was mortal. She was very protective of me."

"This is going to far though." Yui replied, "Her over-protectiveness so going to get Yoko killed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana was on the floor, her back against her door, her head resting on her knees. She could still hear Yui and Dawn as they argued, occasionally interrupted by either Kristine or Cayla.

"You know……." A voice said, "they could be right."

Mana slowly lifted her head. There sitting in front of her was the ghostly figure of Sayoko. The ghost stared at her with her ghostly blue eyes.

"She's my daughter." Mana said softly, "I don't want to lose her."

"If she stays here," the ghost said softly, "you'll lose her."

"MANA!" came a scream from outside her door.

Mana was on her feet in a second and hurried through the door.

"What?" Mana shouted, "What is……." Her voice trailed off.

Standing in the doorway to her quarters was Rei Ikari. The guardian had a look on her face, a look Mana had seen few times.

Usually only after someone they knew closely had died.

Mana felt a tingling sensation start in her stomach.

"Rei," she said, "what's going on?"

Rei continued to stare at Mana. Then Mana saw it. A tear formed at the corner of Rei's eye, then traveled down her cheek. More followed.

"Mana," Rei whispered, her voice choking up, "I tried……."

The tingling sensation grew.

"Rei," Mana said slowly, "Where is Shinji?"

"I'm so sorry………"

"Rei…." Mana repeated, her body was going numb, "Where is Shinji."

"He was beside me." Rei said, "Then the Demons attacked, and he wasn't beside me anymore. Valkyries came and drove them off. I looked around for Shinji." Tears now flowed from her eyes. "I….I….I…found…….he……he…was……."

Mana couldn't take it anymore.

The world spun and then went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mana awoke, she discovered she'd been moved to her bedroom and laid on her bed at some point. She started to glance at the alarm clock, but then cursed silently when she realized that the alarm clock she was going to look at was laying in the remains of her destroyed house.

"You're awake." Came the voice again.

Mana turned her head. Sayoko's ghost was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Please tell me you didn't move that." Mana whispered.

"Yui left it." Sayoko replied. Her voice had a slight echo to it.

"Oh." Mana turned her head and looked at the ceiling. Not even a second past before Mana's head snapped back to the ghost. "Shinji! Is he……"

The ghost closed her eyes and nodded. Mana grabbed her pillow and put it over her face, smoothing a cry of pain and rage. The ghost sat beside Mana and waited. She could do nothing else. She couldn't even comfort her friend by offering a shoulder to cry on, which irritated her.

Finally Mana pulled the now thoroughly soaked pillow away from her face. Her uninjured eye still had tears flowing from it, while blood dripped from under her eye patch.

"Mana." The ghost said, "You know what has to be done."

"She's all I have left of him." Mana whispered, "We made her together."

"If they are right, she'll live." The ghost replied, "Then her life will be the proof that your love existed."

Mana could only nod. She sat up and started towards her door. Before she opened it, she paused.

"Sayoko," she whispered, "You think you'll go with her?"

"I don't know." The ghost replied, "It's possible though, considering the connection we have."

Mana nodded. "Then I want you to be there for her. Tell her about me and her father."

The ghost smiled. "I'll tell her everything."

"Thank-you." Mana opened the door and stepped out of the bedroom.

Cayla and Kristine were leaning against each other, asleep. Dawn seemed to be struggling to stay awake. Yui was near the main door, talking quietly to Rei. Both turned and went silent when Mana exited the bedroom.

"Alright." Mana said softly to Yui, "We'll do it your way."


	2. Prologue

Neon Genesis: Ragnarok

Prologue

It is said that Odin offered his eye for knowledge of the end of the world, the battle to end all battles, Ragnarok. Most, if not all the major Gods of the Norse would fall. After the great battle, the world would be consumed by fire. The sun would go black and the stars would be cast from the heavens. The sky would be scorched as the earth sank beneath the waves of the oceans.

But a new world would rise from the oceans after the destruction of the old. The few gods that survived would return to Heaven. Balder, the son of Odin, would come to dwell within the halls of Valhalla. Two mortals would survived deep within Yggdrasil and repopulate the earth.

Sayoko, Kristine, Dawn, they all told me what they been taught and learned throughout the years. That is was fated to happen.

I didn't believe it. I thought it was lies told so many times for so long that those who taught them believed them to be true.

And then it did become truth.

I watched as friends, family, and loved ones died. But it was the loss of my one true love that sent me over the edge, and a daughter by marriage to bring me back. She told me of a plan, a plan to change our fate. But it would come at a price.

That price was the product of myself and my true love, the only piece of evidence that our love existed.

Our daughter.

She would live, but I wouldn't be there to see it.

It was the toughest choice I ever made.

And I hope it was correct.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

'Ragnarok! Yes as promised you must deliver!

RagnarokRagnarokRagnarokRagnarokRagnarokRagnarokRagnarokRagnarokRagnarokRagnarok...RagnarokRagnarokRagnarok...' - Anexsis Hirotomi

'And now, quoting the "Millennium" show... The Time is Near...' -Marcos Edson


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

2574

"How is she?"

"Nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Well she's never met him. Wouldn't you be nervous?"

"True."

Sayoko and Asuka moved quickly down the hall towards Belldandy's office. They paused only briefly to nod to Cayla, then entered the office. Belldandy was quietly talking to someone over the phone. She waved for them to sit down and continued talking.

"So any idea what our kids are up to?" Asuka whispered.

"No clue." Sayoko replied, "Sentaro is being…….…well Sentaro. Kristine says very little about what she's doing down there. It's like she's trying not to give away something."

"Yui is doing the same thing." Asuka commented, "She's been traveling a lot between Heaven and Terra 2."

"Arael?"

"You betcha. And it gets better."

"How?"

"Arael has been hanging around with your mother's assistant."

Sayoko glanced towards the door that hid Cayla from view.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Sayoko muttered.

Belldandy choose that moment to end her call.

"Well?" Belldandy asked.

"Mana should be arriving within the hour." Sayoko said, "At least, that's the last estimate by Dawn."

Belldandy chuckled. "Mana's nervous isn't she?"

"Petrified." Sayoko replied, "Even though I've told her many times not to worry."

"She should worry." Belldandy said with a sigh. "Saturn is going to be there with the rest of the council."

"We warned her about that asshole." Asuka said, "I'm hoping she'll insult him."

"If she does that won't win her many friends in the Council." Belldandy said.

"No but it will make me laugh." Asuka replied, "I really want someone to knock Saturn down a peg or two. You know he actually tried to order me to protect him from the Demons?"

"Ordered?" Belldandy replied with a raised eyebrow. "How did you respond?"

"First she laughed in his face." Sayoko said, "Then she said he wasn't you so she didn't have to listen."

"He got all puffed up and red and swore at me in Roman." Asuka said with a grin, "I just increased my vocabulary again."

"And the next meeting he'll probably want you removed from leader of the Guardians." Belldandy said with a sigh, "Followed by demanding the Guardians be removed from my control."

Asuka leaned forward and narrowed her eyes.

"They'll find out we will only accept commands from certain people. And it will most definitely NOT be any of Saturn's stooges."

"That won't endear you at all with the council." Belldandy said.

"I'm not interested in a popularity contest." Asuka replied.

The door to the office opened and Cayla stuck her head in.

"The Queen's Bodyguard has begun to arrive."

Asuka looked back to Belldandy who was already rising to her feet.

"Mana's early." Asuka stated.

"Let's find out if it's a good thing or a bad thing." Belldandy replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rank after rank of Demons lined the walkway in the garden just outside Yggdrasil. All wore the uniform of the Queen's Bodyguard, troops selected for their loyalty and their fighting skills for the express purpose of defending the Queen of Hell. This group was filled with those trained personally by Mana herself for Hild. The Queen's Guard felt they had lost face when Hild had died under their watch.

There was no way in Hell, or Heaven, they were going to let anything happen to Mana.

Directly across from the Demons, the Legion was forming up. These gods, dressed in the armor of the Roman Empire of old, glared at the forming Demon forces. These were the Gods who had replaced the Valkyries as Heaven's primary defense. And while they answered to the Council, they obeyed Saturn.

The two groups glared at each other even as Belldandy, Asuka, and Sayoko entered the garden, followed by a dozen Valkyrie.

"Well this is a charming group." Asuka muttered.

"Hush you." Sayoko whispered, "The last thing we need is a brawl."

"Dibs on a Legionnaire."

"You're on the same side as the Legion."

"Am I?"

Before Sayoko could respond, there was a bright flash in the garden, followed by a rumble of thunder. Mana had appeared, along with Dawn, her adoptive Valkyrie daughter, and Mara. Mana approached Belldandy who gave a slight bow.

"Welcome to Heaven Mana."

Mana smiled, "Boy I've missed that."

"Missed what?" Belldandy asked, confused.

"Simple plain Mana. Not you highness, not your majesty, not Milady, just plain Mana." Mana sighed, "I really missed that."

"That why you came early?" Sayoko asked.

"Somewhat." Mana replied.

"Mom was hyperventilating earlier." Dawn stated.

"Dawnie!" Mana shouted.

"Well you were! Unless there was some other reason you were breathing into a paper bag?"

"I….you see….there…..well….." Mana began to stutter.

Belldandy chuckled, then gently grabbed Mana's arm.

"Come with me." She said, leading the Demon Queen towards the main building. "I have some wonderful soothing tea to introduce you to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra 2

Keima sat quietly at the lunch bar in Otaru's restaurant, reading a paper. His sister in-laws scurried about, serving customers as well as making food. His wife, Lime, was acting as hostess as well as helping with the serving of food.

Keima let out a sigh.

He had wanted to be in Heaven to be there when Mana arrived, but his mother had told him his presence wasn't required. Of course he wasn't the only one who wanted to be there.

"Mortals not invited." Celes Victoria growled, "I'm not mortal!"

"You're also not alive." Keima replied, still reading the newspaper. "Besides, you don't see Sentaro or Kristine complaining."

Celes glanced over to where Kristine, Sentaro, and Megami were sitting. Surprisingly, Kristine had been spending a lot more time near her brother. Megami had been showing up more as well, despite Sentaro's claims they weren't dating.

"Sentaro is still readjusting to having Sayoko back in his life." Celes muttered, "Despite the fact that he saved Heaven, I think there are a few people up there that really don't care for him." Celes turned her head to Keima. "And you are at the top of the list."

Keima blinked.

"Don't you look at me like that." Celes said with a glare. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since he and your sister fought, you've given him the cold shoulder and flat out made it clear you don't like him."

"It's his…." Keima began.

"Sayoko AND Sentaro were both at fault." Celes interrupted, "Or did you miss that part when Sayoko was talking to us?"

Keima's eyes narrowed at Celes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Heavens.

Mana stood before what had to be the largest office doors she'd ever seen in her life. Even the doors to the Queen's throne room in Hell weren't this big. Flanking it were two Legionnaires.

"You sure this is his office?" Mana asked.

Sayoko and Belldandy looked at the Demoness curiously.

"Well, yes." Belldandy replied. "Why?"

"See there was this old movie called Jurassic Park…….."

Belldandy chuckled.

"I remember that. Keiichi took me to it."

"Dad took you to Jurassic Park?" Sayoko asked, "How did you handle it?"

Belldandy blushed. "I spent most of it in your father's arms, hiding my face."

Sayoko and Mana looked at Belldandy curiously.

"Velaciraptors?" Mana asked.

Belldandy shivered.

"That's a yes." Sayoko said. She then turned to Mana. "Grandpa doesn't bite. Are you ready?"

Mana took in a deep breath.

"Yeah." She squeaked.

Sayoko turned and approached the door, her mother and Mana right behind her. The massive doors swung open revealing an enormous room. Huge floor to ceiling windows covered the far wall. Just before them sat a large desk. Behind the desk was a large chair. If someone was in the chair, Mana could not tell because of the light streaming in from the windows.

Belldandy and Sayoko continued walking until they were approximately six feet from the desk, then dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. Mana looked at them for a moment, wondering if she should follow suite, then her brain fired back that she was the Queen of Hell and was thus the equal to Kami-sama, even though she didn't feel like it.

Mana turned her gaze back to the desk. She could now see that the chair was completely rotated around, so that it's back was facing her. Thus, she did not know if the chair was occupied or not. A voice from the chair quickly cleared that up for her.

"I've told you many times you do not have to bow to me."

"Yes Father/Grandpa." Belldandy and Sayoko replied together.

"Leave us please."

Belldandy and Sayoko bowed, then stood up and headed towards the door. Sayoko gave Mana one final smile before the doors closed. Mana looked back at the chair. It slowly turned around, revealing Kami-sama.

"At last we meet." He said, "I have heard much about you Mana."

"Really sir?" Mana replied.

Kami-sama chuckled. "You don't have to 'sir' me. Kami-sama will do. Hild had many names for me, most of them unpleasant."

Mana smiled. Kami-sama waved his hand and a chair appeared before his desk.

"Please have a seat." He said.

Mana sat down and placed her hands on her lap.

"We have much to discuss." Kami-sama began, "There were many things known only to Hild and myself. Things that no other deities know."

"Such as?" Mana asked.

Kami-sama smiled, "Let us start with the easier ones. Then we shall discuss the more……..stranger ones."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Loki asked.

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Draco asked, "I've BEEN ready!"

"Right." Loki turned and faced a computer terminal.

"Let's rock." He murmured as he pressed enter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra 2

"…….and another thing…."

Keima held his head in his hands.

"Please……." He begged, "No more."

Celes ignored him. "I seem to remember Arael being VERY forgiving after you called her a horrible monster to her face."

Keima snapped his head up.

"That's not fair!" he shouted, "I didn't know she was an Angel! I'd just found out Onee-sama piloted an Eva on Earth. I wanted to know what she did in the Eva! Auntie Misato said……."

Celes held up her hand. "I can already guess what she said."

Keima sighed. "Arael asked me what I'd been up to and I told her I was learning about the Angels."

"I believe your exact words were: 'I was learning about these cool monsters called Angels. They did horrible things and killed lots of mortals.'"

"I was a kid." Keima protested, "I was only four!"

"Arael understood that. That was why she forgave you."

"Sentaro is……"

"Compared to you, also a kid." Celes interrupted, "Hell, the closest one to his age in this family is his sister!"

"OK!" Keima shouted, "I'll try ok?"

Celes smiled. "Good."

Then the world rocked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven

Belldandy and Sayoko grabbed the walls as the entire building seemed to be trying to shake itself apart.

"What's happening?" Sayoko shouted to her mother.

Belldandy watched the Legionnaires tumbled to the floor before answering her daughter.

"I don't know!"

The doors to Kami-sama's office then opened. Kami-sama floated out of his office, followed closely by Mana. He immediately headed towards Yggdrasil control. Mana paused to look at the two Goddesses.

"Coming?" she asked.

Belldandy quickly floated off after Kami-sama. Sayoko followed with Mana, grumbling about smart ass demons as she went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urd I swear, if this is your fault…….."

"Dammit Flower girl! I didn't…….."

"Status!" Kami-sama called out before his eldest daughter could respond to Peorth's comment.

"We are being hacked." Peorth said as she typed rapidly at the SysOp console.

"By who?" Belldandy asked as she, Sayoko, and Mana entered the control room.

"By whom you mean." Urd said, "There are two of them."

"Two!"

"Yes." Urd said, "One is basically smashing its way through the firewalls. The other is going through them WITH the pass codes."

Kami-sama frowned. "I thought we changed them."

"We did." Peorth nodded, "Last week."

"Damn!" Urd muttered, "Blew through another firewall. I'm throwing everything up and at them and they aren't slowing down!"

"The one is." Peorth said, "The other one is still blowing through with pass codes."

"Whose!"

Mana touched Belldandy on the arm.

"I think I'll return to Hell." She said, "If it's the Rogues, they might try there next."

Belldandy nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra 2

"MAKE IT STOP!" Lime screamed.

"HOW!" Keima shouted back.

"KRIS!" Sentaro shouted from under the table, where he was being held in a tight grip by Megami.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Kristine shouted, "I'M GOING!"

Kristine leaped to her feet and jumped at the mirror. Just as she vanished into it, the mirror dropped from the wall and shattered.

"CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?" Keima hollered towards the ceiling.

Celes' communicator chose that moment to go off.

"YOU HAD TO ASK!" Celes growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hell

Mana grabbed hold of the display table, using it to steady herself as she stared down at the screen.

"Well!" she shouted.

"Whatever is happening to Yggdrasil is affecting us." The Hell Operator said.

Mana looked over at Mara who tumbled into Hell's control room. Mara leaped to her feet.

"WE are being hacked." She stated.

"WHAT?" Mana shouted, "By who!"

"One party." Mara replied, "and it's strange. They know the passwords."

"That sounds familiar." Mana muttered, "What exactly are they getting into?"

"We don't know." Mara replied, "But they are using your codes."

"WHAT!" Mana screamed. As soon as the word had left her mouth, the shaking stopped.

Mana and Mara looked around, as did the other demons.

"I want to know what they accessed." Mana said, "I want to know who and why!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens

"I want to know who and why!" Kami-sama said, before turning and leaving the control room.

Belldandy watched her father leave, then turned to face Urd and Peorth.

"Can you?" she asked.

Urd and Peorth looked at each other glumly.

"The one that shattered the firewalls, maybe." Urd said.

"The pass code one," Peorth shook her head, "as strange as it sounds, we already tried to track it, and it led nowhere."

"There has to be a trail." Sayoko said.

"Not for that one." Urd replied, "It's like it vanished."

"MOM!"

Sayoko and Belldandy both turned as Kristine ran into the control room.

"What is it?" Sayoko asked, "I thought you were on the surface."

"I was!" Kristine replied, "Japoness was shaking, like last time!"

Sayoko whipped around to face Peorth. Peorth was already shouting orders to the admins.

"Bringing up Terra 2 now." Chronos said.

"Status is currently normal." Erie added, "Though it does seem to have experienced massive quakes."

"Earth has also experienced quakes." X tossed in.

Sayoko turned back to her daughter.

"Go back to Terra 2. Tell them we're working on what happened."

Kristine nodded, then pulled a sliver of mirror out of her pocket. She vanished into the sliver, which Sayoko caught before it could shatter on the floor.

"I've got something else!" Chronos shouted, "There's some kind of disruption on Terra 2. Location Japoness."

"What kind of disruption?" Belldandy asked. Before Chronos could answer, Sayoko let out a shout as the sliver of mirror leaped violently from her hand. Kristine burst out of the sliver and tumbled across the control room floor. A second later the mirror sliver shattered against the floor.

"What….?" Sayoko began to ask.

"Why am I back here?" Kristine shouted.

"The gates are closed!" Erie shouted, "I can't open them!"

"What about our access to Hell?" Belldandy asked.

"Also closed."

"Dammit!" Kristine shouted.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at the young goddess. Suddenly Kristine felt really small. A side glance showed her mother with her face in her hands, while her grandmother looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I uhh…." Kristine swallowed, "You see……"

"That's actually what I was thinking." Belldandy finally said. She then looked at Peorth and Urd. "Keep trying to find out who hacked us and how to reopen the gates." Belldandy then turned to Chronos. "What was the disruption on Terra 2?"

"I've been able to analyze it further." Chronos said, "Something was deposited in Japoness, something that came through a temporal portal."

"A what?" Kristine asked.

"Time." Sayoko replied, "She said something came from another time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japoness

Celes moved slowly towards the smoking crater, followed closely behind by Imperial Guard, Baiko and Tamasaburo.

"The temperature is well within safe limits." Baiko stated.

"Right." Celes muttered.

She reached the edge and peered into the crater. At the bottom lay a young girl barely five years old or so. She wore robes that reminded Celes of a Goddess, but the girl lacked the facial markings. Her hair color was reddish, though she couldn't tell the shade. The girl seemed to be asleep, clutching a teddy bear tightly to her chest.

Laying in the crater beside her was a strange device. Lights blinked across it's surface, showing that it was still working. Baiko and Tamasaburo moved up beside the vampire.

"Female," Baiko said, "age: 4. Identity: unknown."

Celes pointed at the device. "What do you make of that?"

"It seems to be a computer component of some kind." Tamasaburo replied.

"Right. Take it to the castle lab, then get a hold of Lorelei, find out if she can come take a look at it."

"Why Lorelei?" Baiko asked, "The castle techs……."

"Because," Celes said as she carefully bent down to lift the child into her arms, "this girl is wearing what looks like a goddess robe."

"Yes."

"Then the possibility exists that she could be from heaven."

Baiko and Tamasaburo looked at each other.

"All files and items pertaining to Heaven or Hell are classified." Baiko stated.

"Only authorized personal have access." Tamasaburo finished.

"Correct." Celes said, "How many castle techs are cleared for this?"

"None." The two Saber Marionettes replied.

"Exactly." Celes stated towards the castle. "I'm taking her to the infirmary. After you get Lorelei, go and get Keima Morisato."

"Yes ma'am." The Sabers raced off, leaving Celes alone with the girl.

"Let's see if we can't find out who you are." Celes whispered softly to the girl.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Celes, Keima, and Lorelei sat at a table in a darkened meeting room inside Japoness Castle. The other seats held the holograms of the others who were apart of this meeting. They were Belldandy and Sayoko, who were currently in Heaven, as well as Mana, currently in Hell.

"We still can't open a gate." Sayoko said, "It's like Yggdrasil is intentionally blocking us."

"We can't open a gate to Heaven either." Mana said, "We can get to the mortal world though."

"That could be useful," Belldandy said softly, "Depending on what the Rogue Demons do." Belldandy then turned to Keima. "What was this mystery you spoke of?"

Keima turned to Celes. The Vampire nodded, then looked back to the holograms.

"We found a child, a girl, laying in a crater alongside what looks to me like a part of Yggdrasil."

"What!" Belldandy and Sayoko shouted at once.

Lorelei flipped on a screen mounted on the wall. An image of the device appeared. Belldandy recognized it immediately.

"It's a storage unit." The goddess said, "And it is most definitely from Yggdrasil. But, I don't believe we are missing any."

"I've tried to access it." Lorelei said, "But even with Keima's help, I haven't gotten anywhere."

"Only Yggdrasil would be able to access it." Belldandy said, "The Hell mainframe could possibly access it."

"Doubtful." Mana grumbled, "It won't even play a decent game of Half-life 2."

Silence.

"You," Sayoko said, pointing at Mana, "loaded Half-life 2, on the Hell mainframe?"

Mana turned red, "Yeah, so?"

"AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!"

"Well I thought it could handle the graphics…….and it couldn't….." Mana then grumbled, "stupid Bill Gates……."

"Let's return to the current problem." Belldandy said. She looked at Celes, Lorelei, and Keima. "The girl?"

Lorelei hit another button and the girl appeared on the screen. Sayoko, Belldandy, and Mana leaned a bit closer.

"She looks…..familiar." Sayoko said.

"Very familiar." Mana added.

"I can't place her though."

"Does this help?" Keima asked, holding up the Teddy bear.

"Mr. Bear!" Sayoko shouted.

Mana turned her head slowly towards the Goddess.

"Mr. Bear?" she asked.

Now it was Sayoko's turn to blush.

"He …uh….he was with me since I was two. I passed him on to Kristine when she was two."

"Mr. Bear?"

"I WAS TWO WHEN I NAMED HIM!"

"Mr. Bear?"

"KRISTINE EVEN CALLED HIM THAT WHEN I GAVE HIM TO HER!"

"Mr. Bear?"

"WILL YOU LET IT GO!"

"Excuse me." Belldandy said, "Are you both through?"

Mana and Sayoko turned and looked and saw everyone was staring at them. Both turned red and looked down at the table.

"I'll have Peorth run a check for that girl." Belldandy said, "I'll also check and see if any of the Guardians can get to the surface."

"What about Arael?" Celes asked, "If memory serves, she doesn't need a gate either."

"She is unable to leave Heaven." Belldandy said with a sigh. "Saturn and his group still have a majority when it comes to her."

"I thought Kami-sama could overrule them."

"He can, but………the council is fractured enough as it is."

"I can send Demons to help if it becomes necessary." Mana said.

Lorelei raised an eyebrow.

"We get attacked by Demons, and you'll send us more?"

"Hey now!" Mana responded slightly irritated, "The Demons I'll send were trained personally by me! They are totally different from any Demons you've run into previously."

"Sorry!"

"Don't forget we do have the Imperial Guard." Celes added, "Then there are the rest of the Sabers."

"Sabers won't do much against Demons." Sayoko pointed out.

"I was hoping they'd overwhelm the Demons in numbers."

"Wishful thinking."

"Wishes are your department."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok!" Lime said as she looked at the gathered family members. "In case of an emergency we……"

"Scream and run around in circles in a panic."

Lime threw her hands up in the air.

"BLOODBERRY!"

"What!" the red haired sister asked, "You know that's what is going to happen."

"Which is why I'm trying to plan this out!" Lime exclaimed. She looked to her other sister for support.

"Please try and be serious Bloodberry." Cherry said softly.

"Fine!" Bloodberry crossed her arms.

Lime glanced one final time at Bloodberry before looking down at her list.

"In case of an emergency, we all meet here. Should the restaurant not be safe, we'll meet at Sentaro's dorm. Once we are all together, we go to Mom's."

Bloodberry immediately sat up straight.

"The Guy's dorm?"

Lime frowned, "Yes. So?"

A smile appeared across Bloodberry's face. Lime stared at her sister, trying to determine what she was thinking.

'Sentaro's dorm,' she thought, 'Bloodberry's weird perverted smile…….wait……Sentaro's all MALE dorm, Bloodberry's weird perverted smile…..hiding perverted thoughts…….'

"Will you quit thinking about naked college boys for one moment?" Lime growled, "Keima told me what these Demons could do! Don't you want to be safe!"

"We live with a God!" Bloodberry replied, "Mom has Lime (the marionette). Then there is Celes, the Imperial Guard, and about two thousand or so Sabers. What makes you think we won't be safe?"

Lime set her list down and slowly leaned over the table towards Bloodberry.

"At strength," Lime said softly, "the Rogue Demons conquered Heaven and killed hundreds of Gods and Goddesses. They plunged Earth into darkness for almost a week. The only thing that saved Earth from eternal darkness was a handful of Gods and Goddesses, and an army of Demons. Now," Lime's voice began to rise. "we have no gods other then Keima. We might possibly get help from Hell, but it will take time for them to get here. Until then, all we have is Keima, Celes, and a bunch of Sabers. And you think we'll be safe?" Lime was practically shouting.

"Lime." Cherry hissed, "Otaru."

Lime slowly looked up at the ceiling and listened. Her son, Otaru Jr., was asleep upstairs. Not hearing any sound that might indicate he was awake, Lime looked back down at her sisters, specifically Bloodberry.

"Ok." Bloodberry said, raising her hands, "You win. I'll take this more seriously."

"Speaking of Sentaro." Cherry said, "Why isn't he here?"

"He's walking Megami home." Lime replied.

"You think they're doing it?"

"DAMMIT BLOODBERRY!"

The sound of a baby crying then reached their ears.

More profanities filled the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really wish Kris was here." Sentaro said softly.

"Why?"

Sentaro glanced over to his companion, Megami.

"Why do you want her here?" she asked, "You have powers."

"But can I use them when I need to?" he replied, "When I wanted to, I couldn't lift a damn bolt. But when I wasn't even thinking about it, I shot that bolt into orbit." Sentaro kicked a rock off into the bushes. "At least with Kris here we'd have her powers."

"So then we wouldn't have to rely on you?"

"Yes exactly!"

Megami rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot. You know that?"

"I have several family members that constantly remind me of that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelei, Celes, and Keima stood quietly behind the one way glass. On the other side of the glass was the medical room containing the young girl.

"I wish we knew who she was." Lorelei said softly.

Celes glanced at Keima.

"Couldn't you enter her mind?" she asked.

"It's risky." Keima answered, "If she woke up…….it could be really bad." He sighed. "As bad as I want to know who she is, I'm not willing to risk her life for it."

"Too bad Mr. Bear can't talk to us."

"Yeah…..wait!" Keima's eyes went wide. "It can!"

Lorelei and Celes blinked and stared at Keima like he'd gone insane.

"Since when have you carried on conversations with stuffed bears?" Lorelei asked.

"No! That bear will have memories associated with it, possibly powerful ones."

Celes' eyes lit up. "Like Sayoko's ring!"

"Exactly!" Keima said, "All we have to do is………" Keima's voice trailed off and his face began to pale.

"What is it?" Lorelei asked.

"Trouble." Keima said softly, "Big trouble."

The castle then shuddered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Megami asked.

"Yeah." Sentaro replied, looking around. He spotted a glow in the distance. "Looks like it came from the castle."

"Think it was a bomb?"

"Who would bomb the castle?"

Megami shrugged. "Bad guys?"

Sentaro rolled his eyes.

"Now who sounds like an idiot?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelei and Keima followed Celes to the castle security center.

"Report!" Celes called out.

"The south outer wall has been penetrated by some sort of weapon." an agent replied, "Imperial Guard are on their way, as well as three squads of Sabers."

"Intruders have penetrated the castle!" a second agent shouted, "South castle entrance has been breached!"

Celes frowned, "The Shogun isn't here. What the hell are they after?"

"Imperial Guard is on scene."

"Show me."

A screen lit up, showing images as seen through the eyes of the Imperial Guard. The image moved about as Baiko looked over the grounds. Her eyes finally stopped on a group of three figures dressed in black. All three wore helmets with face shields, but Keima could tell what they were.

"Demons." He whispered.

"Whose?" Celes asked.

"If they are blowing things up," Keima stated, "wouldn't that mean they probably aren't the good kind?"

"Point."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Megami asked as Sentaro pulled her through the streets of Japoness.

"In case of an attack, Auntie Lime wanted everyone to meet back at the restaurant." Sentaro replied, "If I don't show up, she'll tell Keima, he'll tell mom, and I'll never hear the end of how worried she was about me."

Megami suddenly stopped. Sentaro frowned and tugged on her arm.

"Why are you stopping?" he asked, "We're going to be in trouble!"

"It's a little late for that." She pointed.

At the end of the street stood a figure dressed all in black. Red markings adorned his forehead and cheeks.

"Hello children." The demon said, "Nice night for a walk isn't it?"

"Megami." Sentaro whispered, "Run."

The two turned and started to run in the opposite direction. They stopped a moment later when their path was blocked by another figure. This one had the blue markings of a God, and Sentaro was able to recognize him from old photos.

"Loki." Sentaro whispered.

The evil God smiled.

"My fame proceeds me." Loki said, "I told you so Draco."

"Whatever." Draco replied as he moved towards the two mortals. "Should we kill them now, or do it later?"

Loki shrugged, "It's not always nice to play with your victims, but I think we can make an exception in this case."

"I don't suppose we get any say in this?" Sentaro asked.

"No." Loki replied, "Your mother has caused us much suffering. It's time she got some in return." Loki raised his arms and sent an energy bolt at the mortals. Draco added his own.

Sentaro raised his arms, trying to form a shield. The energy blots slammed into him, sending him flying to the ground.

"SENTARO!" Megami screamed.

"Boy she's loud." Draco muttered.

"I can fix that." Loki waved his hand.

Megami let out a scream as light engulfed her. When the light vanished, it left behind a kitten. The kitten let out a meow. Sentaro could only stare at the animal in shock.

"Megami? He asked.

"Meow!" the kitten replied.

Draco smiled.

"Better hope nobody is pleasing themselves." He said.

"What?" Sentaro asked, looking up at the demon.

"Everytime you masturbate……" Draco said, forming a force bolt.

"…..a God kills a kitten." Loki finished, his eyes flaring bright white as he sent a force bolt hurtling towards Megami. Draco released his as well.

Sentaro jumped at Megami and scooped her into his arms. He then closed his eyes as the force bolts grew closer. He felt intense heat, then nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"More reports of demons appearing all over the city." Celes muttered as she stared at the main screen. On it, the three demons were fighting off squad after squad of Sabers. Celes had been keeping Baiko and Tamasaburo out of the fight, allowing her to better see what was going on.

"Why are they here?" Keima wondered, "The Shogun's gone, there's nothing important here."

"Lorelei?"

"No, couldn't be her. They'd have an easier time getting her at her home."

"Not with Lime there."

Keima glanced at Celes. "Lime is one saber marionette. Even she isn't a match against a demon." He looked back at the screen. The Demons had progressed further into the castle. Keima frowned. He knew he was missing something.

"What's in the south part of the castle?" he asked.

"The historical displays," Celes said, "paintings of the previous Shoguns, art created by the previous Shoguns, banquet rooms, medical area….."

Keima's head snapped up.

"The girl!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Loki stood over the spot where the son of the half breed goddess and his friend had been. Smoke continued to come out of the crater their force bolts had caused.

"Did we get them?" Loki asked.

"Don't know." Draco replied, "I don't sense death here, yet………I do sense something dark."

More explosions could be heard in the distance. The two deities looked towards the castle.

"I still don't understand why you are concerned over that……child." Draco growled.

Loki glared at Draco. "Her arrival coincided with our attack on Yggdrasil, as well as that other."

"Still….."

"That girl traveled through time! She could change things!"

"We have other problems."

"Such as?"

Draco pointed towards the sky. A gate had opened, spewing forth dozens of figures dressed in black armor.

"The Queen's guard." Loki muttered, "their timing is annoying." He then vanished in a bright white flash. Draco continued to glare at the arriving Demons as he vanished in a fireball.

From the darkness, another figure watched with softly glowing red eyes. The figure then turned and faded further into the dark

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keima and Celes ran towards the medical area. Rounding a corner, they spotted one of the Demons standing before them. Celes raised her hand gun as Keima sent forth a force bolt. The Demon blocked the bolt, then died as Celes' bullet blew through his head.

The second demon leaped out and sent a force bolt hurtling at them. Keima threw up his shield and blocked it. Celes fired off several rounds at the demon, which were blocked by a red shield. The demon sent two more force bolts off. Keima dodged one, but Celes caught one in the right shoulder. In an explosion of gore, Celes' shoulder disintegrated, her arm and gun dropping to the floor as the vampire screamed in pain.

Keima sent another force bolt at the demon. This time he caught the demon in the stomach. The demon collapsed to the floor. Keima glanced back at Celes to see the gore already flowing back into the vampire, reforming her shoulder.

"Damn it to hell! That bloody well stings!" Celes growled.

"I'll get you a aspirin later." Keima said as he stared again to the medical area.

"Aspirin. Right." Celes muttered as she followed.

Both stopped just outside the door to the medical area. The final demon was standing over the young girl, a force bolt glowing deadly in his hands. The girl seemed to be stirring.

"If you move, she dies." The demon growled.

"Don't hurt her." Keima said, raising his hands. Celes lowered her gun.

"Fools!" the demon shouted. He started to release the force bolt when he was sent hurtling across the room. The demon started to rise to his feet when he was sent flying across into the opposite wall. The demon again tried to get to his feet, and once again hurtled into the wall.

Celes blinked, then looked at Keima.

"Bloody hell! Remind me not to piss you off!"

Keima looked at Celes, his eyes wide.

"It isn't me." He said.

"Then who……?" Celes began.

Both turned to where the girl had been laying. She was now fully awake, standing on the bed and clutching Mr. Bear tightly to her chest. Her eyes were glowing a bright white as she glared at the demon.

"You're a monster!" she shouted. With a burst of light, wings sprouted out from the girl's back. They were followed by the rest of an angel, an angel that look familiar to Keima.

"Morning Bell?" He whispered. The angel did look like his sister's, only it seemed to be darker, more sinister. It's eyes were also glowing.

"You're a bad bad demon!" the girl shouted. The Angel soared up towards the ceiling before diving straight at the demon. The demon let out a scream as the angel slammed into him. He convulsed several times, before going silent. The angel fluttered around the room for a bit before soaring back to the girl.

The girl stared at the dead demon, then looked to Keima and Celes. Celes and Keima turned and looked at each other.

"We were supposed to save her right?" Celes asked.

"That was the plan." Keima replied. He then looked back to the girl, wondering just who, as well as what, she was.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Really Mana, thanks." Lorelei said.

The hologram of Mana smiled. Beside her were the holograms of Belldandy and Sayoko.

"I'm sorry I couldn't send them sooner." Mana said, "They said you already had the situation handled when they arrived."

"Yeah," Keima replied, "about that………"

"What?" Belldandy asked.

"Celes and I didn't handle it." Keima said, "it was the girl."

"The girl?" Sayoko asked.

"Well, she's awake. She said her name was Yoko."

Sayoko frowned, "As in Sayoko? My name?"

"Don't know." Keima replied, "All she said was her name was Yoko. She said her mother wanted her to be safe and sent her here."

"Safe? Safe from what?"

"I don't know. All she said was bad demons."

"The Rogues?" Belldandy asked.

Keima shrugged.

"You said Yoko handled the Demon." Belldandy said, "How?"

"She has an angel."

"WHAT!" Belldandy and Sayoko shouted together.

"That is not possible." Belldandy stated, "You of all people should know that a goddess of that age cannot support an Angel!"

"I know I know." Keima said, "But she has one. It kinda reminded me of Morning Bell, only a bit……well……creepier."

"Creepy?" Sayoko said.

"The Angel took out the demon." Keima said.

"But……..that couldn't….."

"I know." Keima repeated, "This girl, she doesn't feel like a Goddess. I couldn't even sense her when she powered up and sent out her Angel."

Belldandy remained silent. Sayoko did not.

"But that's crazy!" she shouted, "Even I can be detected when I use my powers!"

"So can I." Mana added.

"Could she be a Guardian?" Belldandy asked softly.

Keima shrugged. "Who knows. She won't talk about her family. All she says is her 'special friend' told her not to."

"'Special friend'?" Sayoko asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine onee-sama." Keima sighed. "I don't suppose you've figured out how to get down here yet?"

"I wish." Sayoko replied, "We think the Guardians could make it, maybe Arael, but Saturn….."

"Is what?" came a new male voice.

Keima frowned as a new hologram joined the other three. This one was of a God. Specifically a Roman one.

Saturn himself.

"Saturn." Belldandy said, glaring slightly at the God. "This was a private conversation between me and my family."

"Since when are demon considered family to a Goddess such as yourself?" Saturn asked.

Mana, Sayoko, and Keima all frowned.

"What do you want Saturn?" Keima asked, not trusting his sister or Mana to be civil.

Saturn turned towards Mana. "By order of the Heavenly Council, all Demons are to leave the mortal realm and remain in Hell for the duration of the crisis."

"What?" Sayoko shouted.

"And how will the mortals be protected against the Rogues?" Belldandy asked, "Not even your legions can get to earth."

"It does not matter." Saturn replied, "The Council has spoken."

"Doesn't matter!" Mana shouted, "What about the mortals? Doesn't your council worry about them!"

Saturn glared at Mana. "Such things are no longer your concern Queen."

"But they are mine." Belldandy said, "I represent Terra 2 and I see no reason not to allow the Demons to assist."

Saturn smirked. "To bad you were not at the council meeting then."

Belldandy frowned. "What council meeting?"

"The one that involved Demonic activity on Terra 2." Saturn replied, "Sadly it seems others were also unable to attend. But the quorum was met, thus the Council's ruling." Saturn turned back to Mana. "Remove your Demons. That is the Council's demand." His image then vanished.

Sayoko's hologram bent slightly as she leaned over a computer terminal out of view.

"He's gone." She said.

Mana looked at Belldandy.

"What would you like me to do?"

Belldandy rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Even if it was unfairly called," she said, "The council should be obeyed."

Mana sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." She then straightened up. "I'll keep my people ready if you need them."

"Thank you."

"You know." Sayoko said softly, "The order was only for Demons to leave."

"Yeah." Mana said, "So?"

Sayoko smiled, "They didn't say anything about anyone else………."

Mana, Belldandy, Lorelei, and Keima frowned.

"We can't get to the surface." Belldandy said.

"We can't." Sayoko said, "but someone else could."

"Who?"

"Morgan."

"Morgan?" Belldandy repeated, confused. Then recognition appeared on her face. "Morgan Le Fay, the Fairy."

"Yep."

Mana then spoke up. "I think I know someone who could help too. I'll give them a call."

"Who?" Sayoko asked.

"Not gonna tell you."

"Why not?"

Mana smirked. "It's a secret. Besides…..I don't know if they'll be able to get here."

Sayoko frowned, wondering what Mana was talking about.

"We'll keep working on opening a gate." Belldandy said, "I'll also talk to the Guardians about trying to get down there."

"What about Arael?" Keima asked.

Belldandy worried her lip. "She's still banned from leaving Heaven. I suppose in an emergency, she could be released."

Keima nodded, "I'll feel a lot better with more help down here. Lime's been trying to keep herself distracted by planning for worse case scenarios……."

"What about Sentaro?" Sayoko asked, "How's he doing?"

Keima frowned. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him."

"WHAT?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro opened his eyes and looked around.

He was laying on a park bench. It was still dark, but he didn't know what time it was, or even how he ended up here. A weight on his chest caused him to look down. There, curled up tightly in a ball, was a kitten.

"Megami?" Sentaro whispered.

The kitten immediately raised her head and looked Sentaro right in the eye.

"Meow." The kitten replied.

"How did we get here?" Sentaro wondered out loud, looking around.

"Meow?"

"Never mind." Sentaro sat up, holding Megami against him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He then concentrated. Kristine had taught him how he could review his memories. He'd been able to do it, but only in her presence.

"Come on." He muttered softly. He then felt Megami rubbing against him, purring.

"Glad to see someone is enjoying themselves." Sentaro muttered. He continued to concentrate. Finally an image began to form.

He watched again as Draco and Loki sent their force bolts towards him and Megami. He watched as he grabbed Megami and held her tightly in his arms as the force bolts grew closer.

Then he saw her.

A woman with long brown hair stood on the roof of a building, her eyes glowing red as she raised her hands. Then the world around him vanished and all went black. But he saw enough. He knew what had happened.

The Soultaker had saved him and Megami.

Sentaro looked down at Megami.

"Lets go see if Uncle Keima can return you to normal."

"Meow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana let out a sigh. Ever since the first signs of trouble, Mana had been present in the Hell control room. For over thirty hours, she had remained there, overseeing the effort to find out who had hacked them, as well as how to reestablish a gate with Heaven. Then came the rogue demon attack. Now she was watching the displays as the demons returned back to hell.

"Mana." Mana looked up to see Mara standing beside her.

"What?"

"We have trouble brewing." Mara muttered.

"What is it?"

"Reports are beginning to come in from the security forces." Mara handed Mana a clipboard. "There's been some grumbling in the masses."

Mana frowned as she looked over the report. "There is actually still a Soultaker following?"

Mara nodded, "They are calling for your overthrow and the 'restoration' of the Soultaker as Queen of Hell. Then there are those who are siding with the Rogue Demons. They haven't actually done anything yet, but its only a matter of time."

Mana rubbed her forehead. "Put the security forces on alert and double the guard here."

"Right."

"Get Welsper. Have her sniff around and see what she can dig up."

Mara smirked. "You really want me to tell her to sniff around?"

"If you want to." Mana replied.

Mara frowned and leaned closer to Mana.

"How long have you been awake now?"

"Dunno."

"I think you should get some sleep." Mara said, "You can't stay awake indefinitely."

Mana raised an eyebrow towards Mara.

"Are you giving an order to your Queen?"

Mara smirked, "I seem to remember someone telling me not to think of her as her Queen."

"If I could remember who that was," Mana said dryly, "I'd toss her from the castle." She stood up. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me if anything happens." She turned and started to walk out.

"Of course my queen." Mara replied. Mana stumbled, then turned and glared at Mara.

"Don't do that." Mana grumbled. She then left the control room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana entered her bedroom and wake towards the bed. This was the same room that had been assigned to her so long ago when she first arrived in Hell. Even though the Queen's Chamber was larger, Mana just couldn't bring herself to have Hild's belongings removed.

Mana didn't even bother to change out of her clothes, nor did she turn down the bed. She simply leaped on to the bed and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"My my," came a female voice, "you certainly have a lot of energy for one who is tired."

Mana sat up and looked around her room. She saw no one present in her room. Reaching out with her powers, she could only sense the Demon guards outside her door, male guards at that.

"Must have been the wind." Mana muttered.

"I am not the wind dammit."

Mana looked around again. The voice seemed to come from somewhere in her room, and had a slight echo to it. It also sounded very familiar.

"Who's there!" Mana called out, "I demand you show yourself!"

"Oooo you demand?" the voice replied, "I didn't think there was a Queen in you."

"Listen here you!" Mana shouted, "Show yourself!"

"I'm right next to you." The voice whispered in her ear.

Mana whipped her head around and came face to face with Sayoko.

Actually, a see through glowing Sayoko.

"Boo." The ghostly Sayoko said.

"What the hell!" Mana said, "How'd you get down here? I thought the gates were still closed?"

"I didn't come by Heaven." Sayoko replied, "Not that Heaven anyway."

"Whatever." Mana muttered. She then frowned. "What happened to you? I see right through you?"

The ghost Sayoko put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not the Sayoko you know."

"Are you drunk again?" Mana asked, "You know Kensuke should stop letting you have soda."

The ghost Sayoko glared at Mana.

"Dammit Mana I'm not the Sayoko you know! She's in Heaven! I'm here! You don't believe me? CALL HER!"

Mana frowned and pulled the communicator Skuld had given her out. She flipped it open and hit a button. An image of a purple haired goddess appeared.

"Yes Queen Mana?"

Mana flinched.

"Cayla, I told you, you can call me Mana."

"It wouldn't be proper." Cayla replied, "Lady Belldandy said……."

"I don't care what Belldandy said Cayla." Mana replied, "If it's just you and me, call me Mana."

"Alright Qu…..Mana."

Mana sighed. "Is Sayoko there?"

"Hold on." Cayla's face vanished and a pause symbol appeared. Mana looked over to see the ghost Sayoko sitting patiently in a chair.

"What is it?" came the communicator.

Mana whipped her head back to see Sayoko's face on her communicator. She looked back at the ghostly figure in her room. That Sayoko mouthed the words 'I told you so'. The demoness looked back at the communicator.

"I just wanted to check if you'd heard from Sentaro yet." She said.

Sayoko's face fell. "No. Keima hasn't seen him. Celes has Baiko and Tamasaburo out looking for him as part of their regular patrol."

"Let me know if I can do anything." Mana said.

"I'll remember that." Sayoko replied before she vanished.

Mana closed her communicator, then turned towards the ghost.

"We seem to have a lot to talk about." Mana said.

"Indeed we do." The ghost replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro continued to head towards the 'family' restaurant. His path was a bit more winding then usual, mostly because of damaged buildings from the rogue demon attack. It seemed that there had been other places targeted, besides the castle and himself.

It was while walking down one of these detours that he felt someone watching him. At first he didn't pay much attention to it. He was used to be watched by either Baiko or Tamasaburo, part of Auntie Celes' plan to keep an eye on him. This time he knew it wasn't either of them.

He could sense a dark presence.

Megami shivered in his arms.

"I take it you sense her too." He asked softly.

"Meow." Was the reply.

Sentaro sighed, then slowly lowered Megami to the ground. As he stood back up, he held a rock tightly in his palm. He then quickly whipped around and hurtled the rock towards a nearby roof top.

A red shield flared into existence, sending the rock hurtling off in a new direction. A cloaked figure appeared from the darkness of the rooftop. The figure removed the hood of the cloak, allowing long brown hair to drop down her back.

"I though it was you." Sentaro said.

"Hello Sentaro." The demoness known as Soultaker replied.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mana stared at the ghost before her.

"Let me get this straight." She said, "You are Sayoko."

"Yes." The ghost replied.

"You're dead."

"Rub it in why don't you."

Mana rubbed her forehead.

"I just talked to Sayoko in Heaven. So either she's learned some new tricks, or you're from some other time."

The ghost smiled.

"Wait…….That girl! Yoko or whatever her name is! You came with her!"

"We have a winner." The Ghost said with a smile.

Mana frowned. "She's on Terra 2. Did you teleport here?"

"In a way," the ghost Sayoko replied, "I hitchhiked with one of your demons."

Mana looked at the ghost curiously. "What do you mean you hitchhiked?"

The ghost held up her arms and looked at herself.

"I'm really limited to what I can do here." The ghost said, "I don't have the powers I once did. About all I can do is appear and disappear." She thought for a moment. "Oh, and then shout 'Boo'."

"Boo?" Mana asked.

"I'm a ghost. Ghosts go boo."

Mana placed her head in her hands.

"Of all the……." She then moved a finger, allowing her eye to see the ghost.

"HOW did you die?"

The ghost crossed her arms and pointed her nose towards the ceiling.

"It isn't polite to ask how someone became deceased." The ghost then turned her head to bring Mana back into view. "Besides, I wouldn't tell you now anyway."

Mana sighed. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"Became Queen for starters….."

"That was a rhetorical question and you weren't to answer it." Mana grumbled, "What else could happen?"

The entire castle rocked as an explosion echoed throughout Hell.

"You just had to ask." The ghost muttered.

"Oh shut up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara only gave Mana a quick nod as the Queen entered the control room. She then turned her face back towards the table display.

"Send three squads here." Mara said to one of the demons, pointing at the display. "Put two here, and another three here." The demon bowed their head, then turned to carry out his orders.

"What is it?" Mana asked, moving beside Mara.

"Trouble." Mara replied, "with a capital 'T'. The Soultaker seems to want to become Queen, without facing you personally."

"What do you mean?"

Mara pointed at the display. "We've got several uprising. Large groups of Demons have struck out and attacked various areas of Hell. They say they are doing so in the name of the Soultaker."

Mana frowned and leaned closer to the display.

"They attacked us here?"

"No." Mara replied, "That was the Rogues. They began their attack within an hour of the first uprising."

"Great." Mana muttered.

"On the plus side, all those who support you are still taking our orders. That's mostly the Queen's Guard and the regular troops." Mara gave Mana a weak smile. "We're not exactly defenseless."

"We're also not exactly in a position to do much," Mana replied, "except sit here on our asses."

Mara frowned. "What do you mean?"

Mana pointed. "The Rogues have been planning. Their attacks are coordinated and weaken us. We dispatch troops, and along the way…" Mana pointed at various spots marked on the display. "they pick them off one by one. By the time our troops get there, the Rogues are already gone, and we've lost many Demons."

"It's worse then that."

Mana and Mara both turned to see Welsper now sitting on the table display.

"How?" Mara asked.

Welsper pointed. "Did you check to see the numbers of Rogues?"

Both demonesses frowned and looked at the display. Both went pale as they read the numbers.

"Are these numbers correct?" Mana asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Mara replied.

"How can there be so many?" Mana asked, "The last time they had these kinds of numbers……"

"……they took heaven." Mara finished. She looked up at Mana. "We need help."

"From who?" Mana asked. Movement caught her eye. She glanced over to see the ghost of Sayoko sitting quietly, watching with sad eyes. 'What do you know?' she thought towards the ghost of her best friend.

"Mana."

Mana looked back over to Mara.

"Celes and Keima want to talk to you." She said, "Belldandy's on too."

Mana nodded. Mara hit a switch. Upon the table display, three holographic figures appeared.

"I hope you have something that's going to be useful here in the next couple of minutes." Mana said, "I've got an uprising on my hands."

"What?" Belldandy asked, "Who?"

"Who else, the Rogues. Plus now I've got Demons that support the Soultaker too."

"About the Rogues." Celes began, "we've found out something. It's…….shocking."

"What could be more shocking?" Mana asked, "We know Draco is alive."

Celes leaned off screen and the three holographs were replaced by three images of dead demons.

"These were the Demons that attacked Japoness Castle." Celes said.

"So?" Mara asked.

"Look closely at them."

Mana and Mara both frowned, and leaned closer to the images. Mara caught it first.

"They're the same." Mara whispered, "Triplets?"

"Worse." Celes reappeared. "Tests confirmed it. They're clones."

"Clones!" Mana shouted, "They're cloning Demons!"

Every demon present in the control room stopped what they were doing and looked at their Queen. Belldandy's voice echoed in the now silent room.

"Celes sent us the data she has." The Goddess said, "We had Dr Akagi look it over. They are clones."

A buzzing began to sound off in Mana's head. She glanced to the ghost. It still hadn't moved from its spot, though its face was directed towards the floor.

"If it's clones we don't stand a chance." Mara whispered softly, "They'll outnumber us, if they don't already."

Mana stared blankly towards the ghost, the buzzing in her head growing louder.

"Mana." Mara whispered.

'Tell me something.' Mana pleaded towards the ghost, 'anything.'

The ghost remained silent.

"Mana."

Mana snapped her head around and looked at Mara. Then turned to the holograms.

"Mrs. Morisato…" Mana began.

"Belldandy."

"Eh?"

"You can call me Belldandy."

"Alright, Belldandy," Mana said, "You know what this current situation means, especially for Terra 2."

Belldandy closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry." Mana said.

"I believe you." Belldandy replied, "We have some ideas and we haven't given up on getting through the firewalls."

"We'll let you know if anything changes." Mara said.

Belldandy nodded.

"Good luck." The holograms then vanished.

"You're going to need it."

Mana's head snapped up and towards the ghost. The ghost of Sayoko was looking at with the same sad look as before.

"What is it?" Mara asked.

"Nothing." Mana said. She then leaned forward and stared at the display, wondering what to do next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka stormed through the hallways of the Yggdrasil building. God and Goddess alike jumped up against the wall of the hallways, trying to stay out of the way of the Guardian with the short temper.

Asuka walked right down the hallway towards the Terra 2 office and blew right past Cayla. Cayla tried to stop her, but Asuka had already kicked the door in and stomped up to Belldandy's desk. She slammed her palms on the desktop.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T WE DOING ANYTHING?"

Belldandy didn't even jump. She simply looked up from her work and sighed.

"What would you like us to do?" she asked, "We're already working day and night to open a gate. You have already tried to teleport to the surface, and failed. Saturn won't even let Arael try. What more can we do Asuka?"

Asuka stared long and hard at Belldandy before finally settling in a chair.

Belldandy waited a moment before speaking again.

"I know you're frustrated." The goddess said softly, "but your display of fury won't help you with Saturn."

Asuka's eyes widened.

"What?"

Belldandy let out another sigh.

"They haven't told you?"

"Saturn's been trying to get a hold of me for the past day." Asuka said, "I've been ignoring him. Now what haven't they told me?"

"The Council took a vote." Belldandy replied, "Control of the Guardians has moved to Saturn."

Asuka was on her feet.

"We will NOT take orders from that asshole!"

Belldandy's eyes narrowed.

"You and I both know you have to. Things are bad now, but soon…….."

"Soon the mortal world will fall to the Rogue Demons." Asuka growled, "and it will be all Saturn's fault!"

"The mortal world will NOT fall." Belldandy shouted, rising to her feet and glaring across her desk towards Asuka. "We will make sure of that."

"How?"

Belldandy started to say something, then just as quickly stopped. She looked down at her desk.

"We just will."

Asuka stood back.

"Anything else, Ma'am?"

Belldandy sat back down.

"Go talk to Arael." The Goddess replied, "I can say nothing else."

Asuka frowned, then left the room. She paused at Cayla's desk.

"Where is Arael?" Asuka asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka paused at the end of the walkway and peered down into the darkness. She could just make out the ripples of the water so far below. She then stepped off and floated downward, the sounds of the Goddess Relief Office fading as she fell. She landed on the surface of the water, barely making a ripple.

Asuka knew about this place, though she had never visited it. Sayoko, as well as her mother Belldandy, and the Angel Arael, visited it often. Asuka had to admit it was rather peaceful down here.

She moved slowly across the water's surface, looking around for Arael. She found the Angel, as well as someone else. Both Arael and Sayoko stood balanced on one foot over the water, their arms crossed and eyes closed. It was one of the few times that Asuka had ever seen Arael totally relaxed. Usually the Angel was very tense, especially around people she did not know, sometimes even around people she did know.

"You came."

Asuka turned her head to see Sayoko looking at her.

"I was actually looking for Arael." Asuka said.

"I know." Sayoko replied, "Mom wanted it this way."

Asuka now frowned. "What?"

"What we are about to talk about." Sayoko said, "Mom wanted no part with, due to her status."

"Why not?"

"Deniability."

"Ok," Asuka replied, still clueless, "What are we talking about?"

Arael now opened her eyes.

"You and I will go to Terra 2."

Asuka's eyes widened. "But Saturn……"

Arael cocked her head to the side.

"He is an asshole." The angel stated.

Asuka stared at Arael, stunned. Sayoko smirked.

"Our kids aren't the only one who can hold secret meetings." She glanced at Arael. "Of course Arael won't tell me anything about what our kids are up to." Sayoko looked back at Asuka. "But yes, you and Arael are going to Terra 2."

"What about the rest of the Guardians?" Asuka asked, "Why not send Yui?"

"Because, as much as it pains me to say it, you are the best Asuka." Sayoko replied, "You have the training, the knowledge, and the tactics to lead a fight against the Rogues. The only other people with this kind of knowledge are Mist, who can't leave heaven because she's busy with the Valkyries, and Misato, who is dead."

"And why is Arael going?" Asuka asked, "Can she teleport through the blocks?"

"She's not even going to try." Sayoko replied, "Anytime she teleports in or out of Heaven, Yggdrasil raises a flag. Saturn will find out."

"Then why is she going?" Asuka asked, annoyed.

"My original purpose was to fight the Demons." Arael replied, "I shall do so again." She then turned to Sayoko. "I shall also watch out for Sentaro and the rest of the family."

"Um hello!" Asuka said, waving her hands, "If we can't get to Terra 2 by teleporting, how are we going to get there?"

The smirk reappeared on Sayoko's face.

"Someone owes me a favor." The goddess replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra 2

Sentaro backed slowly away from the demon known as the Soultaker. Megami, still a kitten, hissed at the demoness.

"How are you alive?" Sentaro asked, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Is this how you great old friends?" the Soultaker asked.

Sentaro frowned, "I don't remember anything being said about us being friends."

The Soultaker sighed. "You help a mortal out, and they totally forget you." She floated off the roof and then sat down on the curb. "I suppose if I say I mean you no harm, you won't believe me."

"Nope." Sentaro replied, crossing his arms.

"You know if I meant to harm you I would have done it by now."

"You're just lulling me into a sense of security before you attack."

The Soultaker frowned, "Now you're being paranoid."

"Considering who I'm talking to I'll consider that a compliment."

"Now he's insulting me." The Soultaker muttered. She then looked down at Megami who was still hissing. "Could you call off your pussy?"

"I don't know." Sentaro said, "It's because of a demon she's like this."

The Soultaker frowned. "Loki is NOT a demon."

"Whatever. Can you return her to normal?"

"I'm not a God." The demoness replied, "anything I might try could end up…….worse."

"Can you at least try?"

"Meow?"

The Soultaker rolled her eyes. "Fine." She waved her hand.

In a flash, Megami the kitten vanished. In her place, was Megami the……. cow?

"Mooo!"

Sentaro blinked.

"Oh that is so not right. Try again."

Once again the demon waved her hand. The cow vanished, now in it's place was……

"Woof?"

"Are you doing this intentionally?"

"Look you!" The Soultaker growled, "You of all people should know I can't undo something a God has done! Only a God, preferably a higher power God, can undo it!"

Sentaro sighed. "Since Loki did it, only my Grandmother or Kami-sama can undo it."

"Bingo."

"Can you at least return her to a cat?"

The Soultaker shrugged and waved her hand. Once again Megami vanished, and when she returned………

"I'M ME!" she shrieked.

Megami smiled towards Sentaro and the Soultaker. Her smiled vanished when she saw Sentaro staring at her with a stunned look, while the Soultaker was shaking her head in her hands. Before Megami could ask what was wrong, she felt her tail twitch.

Tail…..?

Megami grabbed at her butt and found a tail firmly attached. A quick check of her head revealed that she now had cat ears sticking out of her head. She slowly turned to face the demoness.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME NYAO?" Megami paused and blinked. "WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SAY 'NYAO' NYAO?"

"Ummm," Sentaro began, "I suppose it is an improvement."

"YOU CALL THIS" Megami held up her tail, "AN IMPROVEMENT! Nyao!" She covered up her mouth.

"I don't suppose you could help her with the 'nyao's?" Sentaro asked.

"You want her back saying 'moo'?" The Soultaker asked.

"Well….no."

"Then deal with it."

"DEAL WITH IT NYAO!" Megami screamed.

"At least you're on two legs and walking upright again." Sentaro pointed out.

"Yeah," Megami agreed with a sigh, "There is that, ny…" She slapped her hands over her mouth. She removed her hands and looked at Sentaro. "So what now n……" She fought to keep from saying 'nyao'.

Sentaro glanced at the Soultaker.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

The Soultaker shrugged. "Didn't feel like ruling Hell. Figured I'd see what Terra 2 was like."

"You're going to help us?"

"Not like I'm doing much else."

"Alright then." Sentaro said, "Let's get to the restaurant before my Mom blows a blood vessel."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hell

The control room shuddered again, the lights overhead flickering, and particles of dust rained down onto the table display. Mana wiped the dust away with her sleeve.

"Really Mara," Mana muttered, "the housekeeping skills down here suck."

Mara rolled her eyes, "Cleaning isn't my thing. Check in with Belldandy."

"Remind me to do that." Mana replied. She then pointed at the display. "Has the reserve been brought up?"

"The reserve was already used an hour ago."

"Damn." Mana's eye darted all over the display. Nothing she saw gave her much hope.

"You'll have to flee."

Mana rolled her eye up to where the ghost of Sayoko still sat. The ghost was staring at her. The building rocked again, this time more violently then the previous times. The lights went out for almost a minute.

"They're getting closer." Mara muttered.

"I can see that!" Mana snapped.

Mara didn't even flinch. "Mana, you may have to evacuate."

Mana slowly turned her head to face Mara.

"What for?" she asked.

"You are the Queen." Mara replied, "If you fall……well……..there's no one to take your place."

"What about you?"

"I have no desire to be Queen." Mara stated, "Besides, royal blood doesn't flow in my veins."

"I don't want to leave this room." Mana stated slowly, "I will not be run out of here like some kind of low class demon."

"Mana, you lead Hell. If it falls, you'll be needed to raise an army to take it back."

Mana frowned.

"Contact Sayoko." She muttered.

Within a few minutes, Sayoko's hologram appeared above the table display.

"I've been told I should flee." Mana said.

Sayoko blinked.

"Do you think I should?" Mana asked.

"Mana," Sayoko replied, "anything I say is going to be biased."

Mana glanced briefly at the ghost of Sayoko, before looking back at the hologram.

"Sayoko," Mana whispered, "please, tell me what you think."

Sayoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I want you to leave." The goddess replied, "I don't want to lose my best friend. But you are the Queen and have to set an example for the others."

The room rocked again. More dust floated down from the ceiling. Even Sayoko could see it.

"You can't set an example if you're dead." Sayoko said.

Mana looked down at the floor, deep in thought. When she looked up, she had made her decision.

"I'll……" she began before an explosion rocked the room. The ceiling collapsed, raining debris down upon the occupants. One large beam slammed into Mana, sending her to the floor.

"MANA!" Mara and Sayoko both screamed. Before she could reach Mana's side, another explosion tossed Mara across the room. The hologram of Sayoko looked around in panic.

"HELLO!" she called out, "Is anyone there? Is anyone…."

A beam crashed into the table display, shattering it and breaking off all communications. Smoke and debris clouded the room, then all went black.

The room remained silent, other then the sounds of debris falling and settling. From the darkness, a soft glow appeared.

The ghost of Sayoko moved silently through various objects, before coming to a stop beside the shattered table display.

"It has begun." She whispered, her voice echoing throughout the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

BTW: if it comes to a town near you, I highly recommend going to see the King Tutankhamun exhibit. It has many hundreds of artifacts from the boy king, as well as his father, grandparents and great grandparents.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"MANA!" Sayoko shouted into her communicator. "HELLO! Is anyone there!" She tried several more times, before shutting the lid. She turned her head and was silent for several moments, refusing to look towards Asuka or Arael.

"We have to get you to Terra 2," Sayoko said, hurrying off down a hall, "Now."

Asuka glanced at Arael, then followed.

"Where are we going?" Asuka asked.

"Ever heard of the Reapers?" Sayoko asked.

Asuka frowned, "Farmers?"

Sayoko paused and looked back at Asuka.

"Grim Reapers."

"Oh."

"They collect the dead," Arael stated, "Do they not?"

"Correct." Sayoko replied as she started walking again. "Though we are locked out and in, the dead keep arriving, meaning……."

"The Reapers still function." Arael stated.

"Yep."

"How come I've never heard of them?" Asuka asked, "I thought I knew everything!"

"I didn't learn about them for almost 40 years." Sayoko replied, "When I did, it was for an inspection."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2040

Seattle, Washington, USA

Sayoko Morisato, Goddess First Class, Type Two, Unlimited, stared out the small window on the crowded plane. Somewhere behind her, a baby began to scream, cuasing many on the plane to groan. Sayoko closed her eyes and sighed.

'Why Mom said to take a plane, I'll never know.'

Upon landing, Sayoko moved quickly through customs, mostly due to her previous status as an Eva Pilot. A bit later she checked into a hotel, then went out to see the sights.

The next morning she took a taxi out to an address her mother had provided. When the cab had stopped, Sayoko stared in disbelief at the place.

"'Der Wafflehous'?" Sayoko said, reading the sign.

"Best waffles in town." The cab driver said.

"Yeah right." Sayoko paid the driver then went into the restaurant. She found a seat at a booth near the window. A moment later a waitress came over with a menu.

"Good Morning." The Waitress said, "What can I get you?"

"I'm actually supposed to met someone here." Sayoko said. She checked her notes. "You know a Rube Sofer?"

"Yeah." The waitress replied, "He and his friends eat in here every morning. In fact, he should be in here anytime now."

"Thanks." Sayoko replied. She then handed the waitress back the menu. "Apple pancakes and some orange juice."

"Be right up." The waitress replied.

Sayoko smiled, then once the waitress had left, opened up her bag and pulled out the files on the five reapers and proceeded to read up on Rube Sofer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rube entered the restaurant and moved to the usually booth in the middle of the room. There, he set his day planner off to the side and pulled out his newspaper. So far it had been a normal day, but Rube knew it would change. In the usual package of names to Reap, he'd gotten a letter informing him that there would be an audit of his group today.

The audit itself didn't bother Rube. He'd been through one before in the 1980s. What bothered him was how his people would handle it. Roxy and Mason had both been in the 80s audit, and while Roxy had been alright, Mason had just barely squeaked through. Daisy had been a Reaper for almost as long as himself, so he assumed she'd get through the audit fine.

George was the only one that worried him.

She'd been against being a Reaper since day one and within weeks of becoming a Reaper had cuased multiple problems. Messing with people's fate, ignoring a Reap appointment, constantly being near, around, or interacting with her family even though they didn't recognize her, she'd cuased Rube several sleepless nights as well as a lot of explaining to the higher ups.

Now the auditor might bring it all back up again.

Rube hadn't been this stressed since Second Impact.

Rube had barely started reading his paper when a woman sat down in front of him. She had brown hair, bright blue eyes, and strange tattoos on her face. She also appeared to be Japanese.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"You were told to expect me." The woman said.

Rube raised an eyebrow. "You're the auditor?"

"Call me Sayoko." The woman replied, "I'll just sit over there. I want to see how your people react not knowing I'm here."

"Alright." Rube watched the Auditor walk back to a booth near the window. He also noticed from the corner of his eyes the small demon-like creatures known as Gravelings, the ones that set people's deaths in motion. He wondered exactly what their presence here foretold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Roxy arrived in her police uniform, followed shortly thereafter by Daisy, Mason, and George.

"I still don't see why you're so bloody pissed off." Mason said with a british accent. He was dressed as he normally was, looking like a homeless person.

"You threw up in the living room." Daisy replied with a southern accent. She was wearing a light sun dress.

"So?"

"It was on the couch!" George said. She was dressed in a blouse and skirt. "You know how nasty that is?"

"It's not like I haven't thrown up before!" Mason replied.

"Yeah but this wasn't your normal puke." George said, as she sat down next to Daisy in the booth. "What the hell did you eat last night?"

Mason sighed, "It was my Reap, alright? He was some guy who lived off the bloody land. Only way I could get close to him was to share a rabbit with him."

"Those chunks were a fucking rabbit?" George asked.

"I imagine so." Mason pulled something out of his pocket. "I got the foot if you want it."

"Why the hell do you have a dead animal foot with you?" Roxy said.

"It's lucky!" Mason replied.

"Not for the rabbit." George muttered.

"Are you all done?" Rube asked.

"I am." Mason said, putting the foot back into his pocket. "What do you have for me today? A Celeb Reap?"

"If there is one, Rube will give it to George." Roxy said, "He's got a sweet spot for her."

"Hey!" George shouted, "I don't ask for the damn things!"

Rube let out a sigh as his people argued amoungst themselves.

"Hey!" Rube finally shouted, "Knock it off."

The other Reapers went quiet.

"Today's different." Rube began, "It's audit day."

Roxy, Mason, and Daisy all groaned. George looked at them confused.

"Audit day?" George asked, "We get audited?"

"Every fifty years or so," Rube explained, "The higher ups send someone to make sure we're doing things right."

Mason turned and looked at George.

"They have huge files on us that have everything we've done in there."

George's eyes went wide. "What do you mean 'everything'?"

"He means everything." Roxy said, "Mason here got chewed out last time by the auditor because he went and got high before he went on a Reap."

"I needed a little pick me up!" Mason protested, "I can only handle so much! The bugger went and got squished by a train."

"Depressing." George muttered, "So anything we've done is under the microscope."

"That sums it up Pumpkin." Rube said.

"Great."

"So when is this over rated Reaper coming?" Mason asked.

"Soon." Rube replied, throwing a glance to where Sayoko was sitting and watching.

"Good." Mason said, "The sooner the fucking auditor gets through the sooner we can relax."

"You plan on getting high again." Roxy said.

"Why the fuck not?" Mason asked, "That basterd up there lets us do his dirty work, then sends someone to tell us what we're doing wrong!"

Rube glanced over at Sayoko to see that her eyes had narrowed and seemed to have taken on a glow.

"Uh Mason….." Rube began.

"I mean aren't you sick of it?" Mason asked, "We've been Reaping for over sixty years!" He glanced at George. "Well forty for you. But we still don't get paid!"

"Get a job!" Roxy growled, "The rest of us have."

Mason snicked, "Right. Like I'm going to get stuck in a dead end job. I think if we do his dirty work, the big basterd could at least pay us for it."

"Mason……." Rube said again.

"No Rube! Seriously! George feels the same way! Don't you George?"

"Leave me out of this."

"Oh I see. Now you're siding with 'daddy' over there. Come on! Even you said the big basterd upstairs should……"

Mason was cut off as lightning struck a power pole outside the restaurant. The lights flickered inside the building, before returning to normal.

"I think someone is rather annoyed with you Mason." Daisy said.

"Oh he has no idea." Everyone turned to see Sayoko standing before their table. Rube sighed before turning to his people.

"This is Sayoko, the auditor." Rube said.

"Oh I think I ought to give you my complete title." Sayoko said, glaring at Mason. She held her hand up, empty. A quick flick of the wrist, and several small cards appeared in her grip. She handed them out to those seated, who quickly read the print on the card. Mason gripped the card tightly as he read his. George was the first one to look up.

"Goddess?" she asked, "Why do you have the title of Goddess?" George then turned to Rube. "You didn't tell me we could have titles! I could be Empress George!"

"We don't have titles." Rube said. He glanced at Sayoko. "You were never a Reaper were you?"

Sayoko shook her head.

"I am Sayoko Morisato, Goddess First Class, Type Two, Unlimited." She said, "My domain is the present."

"Hah!" Mason shouted, "You can't be a Goddess! There's no such thing as….."

Sayoko's eyes flared white. In a flash, Mason vanished, cuasing everyone at the table to jump.

"Not that I mind the silence." Roxy said, "But where did he go?"

"Oh," Sayoko said, "He's probably at around 40,000 feet and falling."

Daisy's eyes went wide.

"You really are a Goddess?"

"Yep." Sayoko replied, "Born and raised." She glanced at her watch. "That should be enough." Her eyes flashed again, and Mason reappeared in the booth, screaming.

"You can shut up now." Roxy said.

Mason looked at Sayoko wide eyed.

"You…you…you……"

"Now I expect you're done calling my grandfather a 'basterd'," Sayoko said with a slight glare. "let's get this audit done."

"Yippee." George muttered.

Sayoko started to pull a file out of her bag when a strange smell reached her noise.

"What is that?" she asked.

The others sniffed around. Then Roxy leaned over and sniffed Mason.

"Jesus Christ!" She shouted, "What the fuck did you do?"

"I was falling from the bloody sky without a bloody parachute!" Mason shouted.

"You wet yourself?" George asked, trying to move further from Mason. Daisy also scooted further from him.

"YES!" Mason shouted, "I pissed myself are you happy?"

Sayoko just shook her head as she flipped open the file.

"Roxy Harvey."

Roxy raised her hand. Sayoko was quiet for a moment, then looked up over the file.

"You cuased someone to miss their appointment?" she asked.

Roxy gulped and sunk in her chair slightly. Rube turned and looked at Roxy.

"When did you do that?" he asked.

"Just a bit after George joined up." Roxy replied.

"Not like I had a choice in joining up." George muttered.

"Right." Sayoko paged through the file, then closed it. She then pulled out a huge thick file.

"Mason."

"THAT'S MY BLOODY FILE!" Mason shouted.

"Damn." George said, "It's like a foot thick!"

Sayoko opened it and read through a few pages. Her eyes snapped up several times, glancing Mason over.

"Did you really steal the underwear off a corpse!"

George, Daisy and Roxy all stared at Mason in shock.

"It's not like they were going to use it." Mason stated.

"Ewwww." The three female reapers muttered.

"Ok they weren't going to use it," Sayoko said, still reading, "but what were you going to do with ladies underwear?"

"I uh……" Mason stuttered, getting glares from the women.

"Daisy," George said, "We are so counting our panties when we get back."

"I agree."

Sayoko went through a few more sheets, then closed the file.

"That is some of the most disgusting, despicable, perverted….……" Sayoko shook her head, "I'm glad I only have to put up with you for today."

"Lucky you." George muttered, "We get him for our entire afterlife."

Sayoko went through Daisy's, then Rube's files. Then she pulled out the last file.

"Georgia Lass."

"George." George said, "I go by George."

"George, right." Sayoko read over the file, muttering a few 'un huhs', 'ohs', and 'mmhmms'. She then looked up at George. "Been busy haven't you?"

"Yeah well…….." George muttered.

Sayoko looked at Rube. "Part of the Audit includes going on a pick-up."

"You mean she's gonna come along for a Reap?" Mason asked.

"Not with you." Sayoko growled.

"Who did you have in mind?" Rube asked.

Sayoko pointed at George.

"Me?" George asked, surprised, "Why me?"

"You're about the only one here even close to my age. Anyway…….." Sayoko looked back at Rube.

Rube pulled out his day planner and opened it up, revealing several post-it notes. Sayoko's mouth dropped.

"You…..they….." she stuttered, "You give out death on POST-IT NOTES?"

Rube shrugged, "They're hard to lose."

"Right….." Sayoko sighed, then looked back up at George. "Well come on. Show me how you do it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, George and Sayoko were walking down the street.

"Hey," George said, "why did you choose me?"

"Told you." Sayoko replied, "You're the closest to my age."

George frowned. "But you're a Goddess."

"Yeah, so?"

"Goddesses are like thousands of years old."

Sayoko chuckled, "I'm only forty. I was born a year or so after second impact. My Mom is a goddess, Dad was a mortal."

George blinked, "Wow."

"Gets better," Sayoko added, "I was the fifth child, the pilot of Eva 4."

George's eyes went wide.

"An Eva pilot? Holy shit! I..…uhh…..I mean….."

Sayoko waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. I've heard worse."

"But you're a goddess," George said, "It just doesn't seem right to be swearing around you."

"Like I said, I've heard worse. Think of me as a new age Goddess."

"Ok."

George and Sayoko walked in silence. Then the Reaper looked up.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Heaven." George said, "What's it like?"

"Green," Sayoko said after a moment, "Lots and lots of green. Fields, forests, it's very lush with plant life. In the middle is the main city. It was divided up between the religions, but everyone mixes with everyone else now. In the center of the city is the main complex where most of the major offices and such are located. Also there is the building that houses the world computer."

George blinked. "A computer? The world is run by a computer?"

"Yes."

"Damn." George muttered, "Go Bill Gates."

Sayoko narrowed her eyes.

"We do NOT use windows."

"Oh." George frowned, "Because that would explain why I got killed by that toilet seat."

Sayoko shook her head. "I didn't think you'd want to talk about it."

"Hey it was a shitty day." George replied, "I got a job that sucked filing, and then I got killed by the Mir toilet seat. Course then I got stuck with this job."

"We all have to do things we hate sometimes." Sayoko replied, "I was supposed to drive a married couple apart once."

"Supposed to?" George asked, "Why?"

"The guy married an alien."

"O.K." George muttered, "We have Goddesses AND aliens."

"You haven't heard the half of it."

"Tell me. We've got plenty of time till the Reap."

"Alright then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2574

"So how'd that reap go?" Asuka asked.

"Alright, I guess." Sayoko replied, "Poor guy, survived a car crash with a concrete truck, only to drown in a chemical toilet that had also crashed."

Asuka stared at Sayoko in shock.

"I assume we are to meet this George?" Arael asked.

"Yep." Sayoko replied.

"If you do not mind, what is this favor she owes you?"

"When someone becomes a Reaper, they stay on the mortal realm." Sayoko explained, "They can see and even meet people they used to know while alive, but those people do not recognize them. Externally, the Reaper looks like someone else. George couldn't let her family go, she was only eighteen when she was killed. So she kept going around her family, got in trouble several times for it. The favor I did was this: her mother was dying in the hospital. Her younger sister was there by her mother's side. I found out what was happening and got George. I then allowed her family to see her as she was."

"Well that was nice of you." Asuka said.

"George kinda grew on me." Sayoko said, "I even let her take her mother to Heaven. Afterward, she thanked me and said she owed me. Now I'm going to call in that favor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka and Arael followed Sayoko to a level of Heaven they had never been to or even seen before. Hell, Asuka didn't even think Heaven went down this deep.

"Very few know of this place." Sayoko said softly, "Be sure you keep it that way."

Sayoko led them down a hall and into a large room. Hundreds of people worked about here, some at terminals, some pulling large books off of shelves, others copying down various items from the books. None paid any attention to the new arrivals. Sayoko grabbed one person as they hurried past.

"I'm looking for Georgia Lass."

The person pointed, "Over there."

Sayoko spotted George and walked over. George was leaning over a book, reading lines with a ruler, and copying names onto another smaller book.

"Hey George." Sayoko said.

George looked up at Sayoko, then over at Asuka and Areal.

"You know you shouldn't really be in here."

"I know." Sayoko said, "But I'm here about that favor you owe me."

George's eyes widened for a moment. She then turned and called out.

"Frank! I'm going on a break!" George then looked back at the three. "Come with me."

They entered a small office off the side of the room.

"What do you need?" George asked.

"We've got problems." Sayoko said, "Gates are sealed and we can't get on the mortal realm."

"Yeah, we heard." George replied, "So……"

"The dead still get in." Sayoko said, "I would like you to reverse it, and send Asuka and Arael here to Terra 2."

George whistled, "That's a hellova request."

"It's important George." Sayoko said softly, "My son, and many others are in danger."

"Hey I'm not saying I won't do it." George replied, "It's probably a good thing you're only sending these two, any more might set off alarms. Besides, I do owe you."

"Thanks George."

Sayoko's communicator then beeped. The Goddess picked it up and flicked it open. A small image of her mother appeared.

"Where are you!" Belldandy asked.

"Handling that thing you don't want to know about." Sayoko replied.

"Well that thing had better move faster." Belldandy said, "The Demons are attacking Terra 2 again."

Sayoko looked up at Asuka, Arael, and George. George motioned the two to follow her, and led then out of the office. Sayoko waited until she was alone, then looked back at her communicator.

"They're on their way." She said.

Her mother bowed her head.

"I pray they arrive in time."

Sayoko looked back towards the door.

"So do I Mom."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

The Reapers are from the Showtime series 'Dead Like Me', which lasted only two seasons.

Obviously I don't own that show either.

Very good series. I recommend watching it.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Haven't these guys ever heard of a good night sleep?" Keima muttered.

For the second time in twenty-four hours, he was fighting rogue demons. Like before, only a few were attacking, if you considered thirty a few. Keima had suggested that the bulk of the rogues were attacking hell. His mother had agreed, and informed him that they were still trying to get him more help. Some help had arrived about an hour before this group attacked. Keima glanced off to the side to see a green blast rip through a demon.

He didn't know who exactly Morgan Le Fay was. He could see she was a fairy, and apparently knew his mother and father over five hundred years ago in Nekomi. But neither Morgan, nor his mother would say much about it.

The sounds of gunfire then reached his ears. Celes had taken up a position near the restaurant with her Harkonnen cannon. The Vampire was using it to pick off any demons that got within range.

Speaking of vampires……….

Keima looked to the other end of the street. There stood Rayne, the Dhampir, fighting away. Celes had called her and Rayne had jump on the first ship to Terra 2. She'd barely arrived when the demons struck. Already several demon parts lay on the ground.

A low growl caused Keima to turn around. As he did so, he formed a force bolt and was able to catch the charging demon off guard. The Demon sailed backwards, the force bolt having ripped a hole through the demons stomach. Keima stared briefly at the corpse, before turning and heading towards Rayne. The Dhampir had just plunged both of her blades into the stomach of a demon, before removing them by spreading her arms. The two halves of demon tumbled to the ground with the splatter of blood.

"I don't think I'll quite get used to that." Keima said as he grew near to her.

Rayne just smiled at him.

"The first dozen or so, it is shocking." She said, "Then you learn how to get the stains out."

"Stains?" Keima asked.

"Blood, digestive fluids, other assorted bodily fluids……." Rayne replied, "It's murder to get that kind of stuff out of your clothes, your hair. There was this one time I had to go inside this sewer demon and…….."

Keima raised his hand, cutting her off.

"Too much information." He said.

"Fine." Rayne turned her head to the side and pulled out a pistol. She fired off three shots, and was rewarded with a demon corpse falling into the street. She then turned back to Keima. "That's fourteen I've killed, how about you?"

"This isn't a game." Keima muttered.

"You're no fun." Rayne said with a smile, "At least Celes is making an effort to enjoy herself."

"I don't enjoy killing." Keima stated, "And somehow I don't think Celes does either."

"She's a vampire. Vampires enjoy killing."

"You obviously haven't been around Celes that much."

Celes choose that moment to run up, her harkonnen cannon slung on her back.

"I think I got ten of the basterds." She said, "How about you?"

Rayne turned and gave Keima a smile. Keima just held his head. He was still holding it when Morgan walked over in her mortal form.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"I think he's stressing out that he's surrounded by psychotic crazy killer types." Rayne replied.

"Rayne," Celes said, "You are the only psychotic crazy killer type here."

"What about you?"

"I am not Alucard."

"Alucard is better looking."

Celes grabbed her head.

"Oh I can't believe you said that!"

"What? You didn't think he was good looking?" Rayne asked, "I bet even Lady Hellsing got a piece of him."

"ALRIGHT!" Keima shouted, "Enough!"

Morgan sighed, "The people you Morisatos hang around keep getting weirder and weirder."

"I'll take your word on it." Keima replied. He started walking.

"Hey!" Morgan shouted, "Where're you going? Don't leave me with the mosquitoes."

"I am not a mosquito." Rayne growled.

"Something we agree on." Celes added.

Keima let out a long sigh.

"Where the hell does my family meet these people?"

"KEIMA!" came a scream from up the street.

"LIME!" Keima shouted. He started running in the general direction of the restaurant.

"Shit!" Celes swore as she followed, positioning the Harkonnen cannon under her arm.

Morgan and Rayne glanced at each other, then took off in a run as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lime let out another scream, clutching little Otaru tightly to her chest. Beside her, Cherry and Bloodberry swore loudly, throwing pans, dishes, anything they could get their hands on at the demon that had entered the restaurant. They were helped by little Yoko, who handed them their ammo, while Mr. Bear watched.

The demon muttered to himself, holding his arms over his head, trying to knock away the objects hurtling at him.

This is the scene that met Keima's and the other's eyes. They paused at the doorway, watching for a moment.

"Umm." Morgan whispered, "Should we help?"

"Who?" Rayne asked, "The girls or the demon?"

Keima quickly formed a force bolt. The Demon immediately sensed the presence of a god and turned to face Keima.

This was his mistake.

Upon turning, Cherry let fly a large cast iron skillet. The skillet slammed into the back of the demon's head. A loud thunk echoed throughout the restaurant, followed by a second as the demon dropped dead.

Keima stared blankly at the dead demon, then he looked up at Cherry.

"Remind me to never insult you while you have a skillet in your hands."

"Ditto." Celes added.

Keima quickly moved to Lime.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Lime nodded, before leaping at Keima. Keima wrapped his arms around his wife and son. Lime let out quiet sobs, shaking as she did so.

"He just appeared." Cherry said to Celes and the others. "One moment we're making a snack for Yoko, the next……."

"What is Yoko doing here?" Celes asked, "I thought she was in the castle."

"Mom." Bloodberry replied, "As far as she could tell, Yoko was perfectly fine and didn't need to stay in the infirmary. Since she's rather…….up there in years and Marionette Lime is watching her, she thought we'd be better at watching a four-year-old."

"Considering the Angel she has, and with Keima and Morgan here I'd agree." Celes said, "I wish someone had told me though. I could have positioned several Sabers nearby and……." Celes' voice trailed off. Her pocket was beeping.

"What is that?" Rayne asked.

"My alert beeper." Celes pulled the object out and read the screen. Her eyes went wide. "KEIMA!"

Keima snapped his head over.

"What is it?"

"Teleport us to the castle NOW!" Celes shouted.

Keima frowned, "Why do……?"

"NOW DAMMIT!" Celes whipped around and pointed at Rayne and Morgan. "You two, stay here. No arguments." She turned back to Keima. "Hurry!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keima and Celes appeared outside Castle Japoness. Celes immediately pulled out her hand gun and raced towards the main doors.

"What is your hurry?" Keima asked when he had caught up to her.

"That beeper only goes off when there is a problem with the Imperial Saber." Celes said, "So the signal comes from either Baiko or Tamasaburo." The vampire glanced at Keima. "They both sent it."

"Which means there's something wrong with them." Keima said.

"Keima," Celes said slowly, "if both go off, we're talking about something very serious. The last time they both went offline, Demons took them out."

Now Keima understood. He and Celes quietly entered the castle. Almost immediately they began finding pieces of marionettes.

"These are the regular Sabers." Celes whispered, "In case of attack, the Imperial Guard would go directly to defend the Shogun. Since he's gone, they went with their secondary objective."

"Lorelei." Keima stated.

"Yep." Celes moved quickly through the halls, leaping over more broken Sabers. Finally after several minutes and several flights of stairs, Celes came to a halt at the end of a hallway. At the far end were the heavy iron doors that led to the Shogun's chamber, now being used by Lorelei in the Shogun's absents.

They were laying bent and broken from their hinges.

Before them lay the shattered forms of Baiko and Tamasaburo.

"Dammit dammit dammit." Celes swore as she ran down the hall.

Keima followed, but didn't move with her past the doors. He could already sense what she would find.

Death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lime sat across from Yoko, watching the four year old stuff her face with mint chocolate ice cream.

"You really shouldn't have ice cream before you go to bed." Lime said.

Yoko looked up at Lime curiously.

"Why?"

"Cuz it rots your teeth."

"Why?"

"Because of the sugar."

"Why?"

Lime thudded her head into the table.

"Why are you hitting your head Lime?" Bloodberry asked as she walked into the room.

"I've suddenly become our mother." Came Lime's reply, muffled by the table.

Bloodberry frowned at Lime, then noticed the ice cream in front of Yoko.

"What's she doing with ice cream?" Bloodberry asked, "She'll be as hyper as you were when………" Suddenly Bloodberry had her answer. "Oh. THAT's why you're hitting your head."

"Yep."

"Well then why did you give her ice cream?"

"I didn't." Lime replied. She lifted her head. "Our dear sister caved in to her demands."

"Hey!" Cherry peered out from the kitchen. "You didn't see the look she gave me when she asked! I'd like to see you try and resist it!"

"Wait." Lime said rising to her feet. "I gave you those looks when we were kids! You never gave in then!"

"I was a kid too." Cherry replied, "Besides, Mom would have punished me."

"Mom would have punished you?" Lime shouted.

Morgan and Rayne peered at the arguing sisters.

"I can't believe these people are related to Belldandy and Keiichi." Morgan grumbled.

"Only the god is." Rayne replied as she turned and looked at one of her blades, "As well as the little one sleeping upstairs. Those three are clones of Lorelei."

Morgan turned and looked at Rayne.

"I don't understand this cloning thing." The fairy said, "Why would they make a planet of clones?"

Rayne shrugged. "I know the colony ship that came here crashed and only six males and Lorelei survived. Lorelei was locked in suspended animation by the computer of the ship, the men stuck on the planet. So, to keep the planet and increase their number………."

"They cloned themselves." Morgan said. She shook her head. "I still find it distasteful."

"Humans do what they must do to survive." Rayne replied.

"Yeah but……" Morgan began before her communicator went off. Morgan picked it up and flipped it open. Keima's face appeared on it.

"Morgan," Keima said, "are you alone?"

"Rayne is beside me." Morgan replied. She then glanced up. "Yoko is watching your wife and her sisters argue about ice cream and bedtime."

Rayne moved in close to the communicator.

"So are we going to find out why you guys left in such a damn hurry or what?"

Keima sighed. "I'll be back soon. Celes……….will be here a bit longer."

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"I'd appreciate it if you, preferably Morgan, could keep an eye on Otaru when I get back." Keima said.

"I'll ask again." Morgan said, "Why?"

"Because none of the other adults are going to be in any shape to do so."

Rayne grabbed the communicator and glared into it.

"WHY Dammit!"

"BECAUSE MY MOTHER-IN-LAW IS DEAD!" Keima shouted before ending the transmission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes sat quietly outside the repair bay. The doctors had tried everything they could for Lorelei, but it was just too late. The marionette Lime though, she was a different story. The vampire watched through the large bay window as Lime was worked on, as well as Baiko and Tamasaburo. Celes knew from experience that Lime would take this hard. She had been very upset when Otaru had died, more so then Lorelei some thought.

Lorelei herself had told Celes about the marionette Lime's experiences with Otaru. Thus she knew that the marionette had been with Otaru longer then any of the others, and that Lime had held a special place in his heart.

The marionette would be repaired. Celes knew it would be Lorelei's wish that Lime be taken care off. The three girls had grown up hearing about their marionette namesakes. They would be the right ones to take care of Lime. And if for some strange reason they wouldn't, Celes was sure Sayoko and Belldandy would know what to do.

The door to the waiting room opened, admitting Asuka and Arael. Celes was instantly on her feet.

"The gates are down!"

Asuka shook her head.

"No. They aren't."

"Then how did you get here?" Celes asked.

"Sayoko was owed a favor." Asuka replied, "But the route we came by isn't exactly a great way to travel. We're it for now." Asuka looked into the repair bay. "And it seems we're too late."

"Lorelei's dead." Celes said, "Most of the Sabers are destroyed. Lime, Baiko, and Tamasaburo are under repair, but who knows when they'll be up."

"Do the others….?" Asuka began to ask.

Celes nodded. "Keima went back to tell them."

"The girls must be a wreck." Asuka said.

"Keima's not much better. Hell, I'm not that great." Celes glanced over at the two. "Sentaro still hasn't shown up."

Asuka's eyes went wide.

"He hasn't? Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know." Celes said, "With all the demon attacks he……" The vampire frowned.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"Wasn't Arael just here?"

Asuka turned and looked around her. There was no sign of the Angel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LOOK OUT NYAO!"

Sentaro ducked as a force bolt ripped through the air where his head had been. He glanced over at Megami.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Nayo." She then clamped her hands over her mouth.

Sentaro chuckled then glanced over at the Soultaker. She was busy fighting three rogues at once. Unlike most demons, the Soultaker was using a staff as a weapon. She also, surprisingly, didn't seem to have her heart set in fighting. She was only doing enough to keep from getting injured.

Sentaro then turned his attention to the demon that had just tried to fry him. The demon let out a yell and charged at him. Sentaro raised his hands and formed a weak force bolt and sent it at the demon. The bolt slammed into the shoulder of the demon, spinning him around. Sentaro smiled at his accomplishment, when something slammed into his side. He spun about and slid along the ground before coming to an abrupt halt when he hit the wall.

"SENTARO!" Megami screamed as she raced to his side. She helped Sentaro roll over and he let out a cough.

"Mental note," he gasped, "do not get hit by force bolts."

The sound of footsteps approaching reached Megami's cat ears. She glanced over, followed by Sentaro. The two demons were now approaching, smiles on their faces. One pulled out a sword and brought it up, preparing to deliver the killing blow. Megami closed her eyes and pressed her face into Sentaro's shirt.

Thus it was only Sentaro who saw what followed.

The demon brought his sword downward. Just before it reached him, it was stopped by a flaring orange hexagonal shield. The demons frowned. The orange field then moved, slicing through the hands of the sword wielding demon. The demon screamed in pain, a scream that was cut off as the field moved around and removed his head.

The second demon looked around for the attacker. Without warning, the attacker stuck again. A cloaked figure slammed feet first into the back of the demon, sending him flying. As the attacker rose to her feet, Sentaro was able to identify her.

It was Arael.

Her face was one of pure rage, something Sentaro had never seen on her before.

Arael moved between Sentaro and the demon. The demon moved into an attack stance, ready to strike. Arael simply waved her hand. Her AT-field flared into existence and shredded the demon. Pieces of him fell into a heap. She then turned to face Sentaro.

Her face no longer held the look of rage, it was the neutral expression she had always worn. Then he saw the look in her eyes.

A look of worry.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"We're fine." Sentaro replied.

Megami then looked up. "For the most part. Nyao."

Arael's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Megami's ears. Sentaro chuckled at the look on the Angel's face, when he remembered someone.

"The Soultaker!" he shouted, standing up.

"I'm fine." Sentaro glanced over to see the demoness walking towards them. Behind her lay the three demons, still breathing, but unconscious. "I'm a little rusty. Didn't think they'd……." her voice trailed off when she looked at Arael.

Sentaro glanced at Arael as well. The look of rage had appeared back on the Angel's face, only this time, it was directed towards the Soultaker. Sentaro moved to Arael's side and gently grabbed her arm. Arael jumped and looked at Sentaro with surprise.

"It's ok." He said, "She saved me earlier. She's good."

"Please." The Soultaker muttered, "Don't insult me like that."

"Fine. She's evil, but in a good way."

Arael continued to stare at Sentaro, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Sentaro frowned, now trying to figure out what was wrong with the Angel.

"Hey Sentaro." Sentaro looked over at Megami, who had a smirk on her face. "I think you can let her arm go now. Nyao."

Sentaro looked down at his hand, still holding onto Arael.

"Oh!" he quickly removed his hand. "Sorry."

"It is alright." Arael replied, though she didn't make eye contact with Sentaro.

"Is Mom here?" Sentaro asked.

"No." Arael replied, "Only myself and Asuka."

Sentaro nodded. "We should get to Uncle Keima's then."

"Sentaro." Arael said, "About Lorelei……she's…….dead."

Megami gasped and held her hands over her mouth. Sentaro closed his eyes and bowed his head a moment. When he raised his head again, a new look was in his eyes.

"All the more reason to hurry back to Keima's." he said. He then began walking, followed closely by Megami.

Arael watched Sentaro for a moment, then unconsciously grabbed her arm where Sentaro's hand had been only moments before. Once again a blush color her cheeks.

"What's the matter Snowflake?" The Soultaker said quietly from the Angel's side. "Mortal got your tongue?"

Arael quickly lowered her arm and glared at the Demoness. The Soultaker smirked.

"Or maybe the mortal's got your heart?"

Arael's eyes widened for a moment, then she stormed off after the two mortals, the Soultaker's cackle filling her ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keima sat quietly in the only lit booth inside the darkened restaurant. Sitting across from him sat Asuka. Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry, Otaru Jr., Yoko, and Morgan were asleep upstairs. Celes and Rayne were the only ones still awake. Both were sitting in another booth across the restaurant from Keima. Since they had excellent night vision, they required no light.

"It's not your fault Keima." Asuka said softly, "You can't be everywhere at once."

"I should have guessed they'd hit the castle again." Keima whispered, "I should have known they'd go after that girl. I should have known Lime took her in…….."

"There are many 'should haves'," Asuka said, "What you must ask is if you 'could have'. I've asked myself many times. Could I have done more for your sister when she was under the Soultaker's control. Could I have saved her years of heartache if I had gone with Kensuke to that German castle? I'm sure Kristine is wondering what could have happened had she stayed here on Terra 2."

"I assume they know then."

"Yeah," Asuka said with a sigh, "They know. Sayoko went as far as to bring Otaru to meet her." Asuka was quiet a moment. "Any word on Sentaro?"

"No." Keima replied, "But he can't be dead. I would have felt it. Sayoko, our mother, even his sister would have felt it."

"But where is he?" Asuka asked, "Hell, where's Arael?"

"Right here."

Asuka and Keima turned to the door. Arael stood there. She moved to the side, allowing Sentaro and Megami to enter. Asuka was on her feet in a second. She quickly wrapped her arms around Sentaro.

"Where the hell have you been young man!" she shouted, "You're mother's been worried sick about you."

"I'm fine." Sentaro replied, "Megami's been better though."

Asuka turned and looked at Megami. Her eyes went wide, taking in the sight of cat ears and tail.

"A Catgirl? What the hell did the demons….?"

"Believe it or not, it's a vast improvement from what she was turned into." Sentaro said.

Asuka frowned. "She was something worse? Who turned her….." Asuka's voice trailed off as she felt something dark moving very close to her. Keima too stiffened slightly.

Asuka quickly glanced at Arael who was now looking at the floor. Standing in the doorway now was a demoness with long brown hair. Asuka easily recognized her from the SEELE base so many years before.

"Soultaker." The Guardian hissed.

The Soultaker smirked.

"I remember you." The Demoness said.

Asuka's outfit flared, changing into her battle one. She also pulled out her staff and had begun to point it towards the Demoness. Behind her, Keima too had changed into his battle outfit. Rayne and Celes had leaped out of their booth and had brought out their weapons as well. The Sentaro ran between her and the Demoness.

"Wait!" he shouted, "Don't hurt her."

"WHAT?" Asuka shrieked.

"Sentaro have you gone mad?" Keima asked, "She's a demon!"

"So is Mana." Sentaro replied.

"She challenged Mana for the crown of Hell!" Asuka shouted, "She was going to fight Mana!"

"Was I?" The Soultaker asked, "I believe I left long before any fight occurred."

"You……" Asuka growled.

"Auntie." Sentaro said softly, "Listen to what she has to say."

Asuka stared at Sentaro, then back at the demoness. Her mind flipped back and forth, trying to decide what to do. Then with a flash, Asuka returned to her normal guardian robes.

"Alright." She said, "have a seat and I'll listen."

The Soultaker nodded, then moved to the lighted booth. Keima and Asuka moved to sit across from her.

Megami watched as Sentaro sat on a barstool near to the booth. She then turned to asked Celes about a spot to sleep when she noticed Arael. The Angel was looking at Sentaro funny. She was also lightly rubbing her arm where Sentaro had grabbed it.

"Hey Arael!" Celes called out.

The Angel jumped and looked at the vampire.

"You alright?" Celes asked.

"Yes." Arael said flatly. She then turned and headed up the stairs, leaving a surprised vampire, and a very curious Megami.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hell

Draco smiled as he entered the control room of the Hell mainframe. Debris and dead demons lay everywhere. Various cloned Demons moved about, checking on bodies as well as checking for functional equipment. Behind him, Loki entered and then coughed, covering his mouth.

"It reeks of death here." Loki said.

"Yes, it does." Draco replied, "How I have missed that smell."

One of the cloned Demons approached.

"Lord Draco," he stated, "The mainframe is still online. Much of the equipment here is recoverable."

"Excellent." Draco said with a smile. "How goes clean up operations?"

"We have secured the entire main city and gone as far as level 7."

"Good. As soon as possible, clear a way to the bottom most level."

"Yes Milord."

Loki frowned, "What is there in the bottom level?"

"A prize." Draco replied, "One that Hild never even knew she had."

"Milords!" a cloned demon shouted.

Draco and Loki both looked over to see two of the cloned demons lifting a demoness to her feet. She sagged in their arms, her blond hair hiding her face from view. Draco walked over and lifted her head up by the hair, allowing him to see her face.

"Mara."

Mara spat at Draco. Draco slapped the demoness, snapping her head violent to the side.

"Where is your Queen?" Draco asked, "Where is that half-breed?"

"Dead….." Mara whispered, "she…..died………..here……."

Draco waved his hand. The cloned demons walked away, dragging Mara with them.

"If she's dead we can……" Loki began.

"She's not dead." Draco stated.

"What?"

"Until I see her corpse," Draco said, "she is not dead." He turned to another cloned Demon. "Tear this room apart. I want Queen Mana found and brought before if she is alive, if she is dead, or however many pieces of her you can find!"

"Yes Milord."


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"UNFORGIVABLE!"

Belldandy remained silent as Saturn passed before her chair in the council. Other council members, Kami-sama, and the remaining four Guardians watched and waited. The Guardians all had looks on their faces, very telling looks showing how much they hated Saturn.

Saturn stopped pacing and pointed his finger directly at Belldandy.

"You helped the Guardian Asuka, and the Angel Arael to leave heaven, against THIS council's orders, and arrive on Terra 2."

"Saturn." Anubis said, "You've already asked Belldandy this question. And she has, truthfully mind you, answered it. She had nothing to do with the Guardian or the Angel arriving on Terra 2."

"Guardian Asuka has made it plainly known to all she would not listen to you." Thor pointed out happily to Saturn.

"Besides that," Athena said, "You still have yet to tell us how they left heaven. All the gates remain closed."

"The Guardian Asuka is able to teleport." Saturn said, "As is the Angel."

"The Guardian's still require a gate to be open. Asuka herself tried to teleport, and failed." Thor said, "As to Arael, alarms would sound in Yggdrasil. You should know, you set them to be sure she would stay in place. Or perhaps, you were incompetent when setting them?"

Saturn growled.

"The alarms are still in place." He replied through clenched teeth. "The Angel would require another's help."

"Which brings us back to how someone could teleport with the gates closed."

Saturn pointed his finger at Belldandy.

"She knows who! She must know!" he shouted.

"She already has said she knows nothing." Athena said, "We all know she speaks the truth. No God nor Goddess can lie to us."

Saturn simply stood where he was, glaring at Belldandy. Kami-sama then stood up.

"Regardless how they got to Terra 2, they are there now." He said, "I assume they will join with Keima and help fight off the Rogue Demons." Kami-sama then glanced around. "Has there been any word from Hell?"

"None sir." Thor replied, "Not for almost a day."

"Then we must assume that Hell has fallen under control of the Rogues." Kami-sama said with a sigh, "Institute all measures necessary to protect our systems and cover all the gates. Though closed, they could open at anytime."

"Yes Milord." The council replied.

"This session is closed then." Kami-sama said. He gave Saturn and Belldandy a look, then left.

"Know this." Saturn said to Belldandy, "I will find out how you did it." He then turned and left, followed by the other council members.

"What an ass." Yui said as she, Shinji, Rei, and Touji approached Belldandy.

"Yui." Shinji said with a hint of warning.

"She's right." Belldandy said, looking up. "He is an ass."

"How long do think it will be before he questions Sayoko?" Rei asked.

"I believe Saturn is still trying to figure out how they got to Terra 2 without Yggdrasil noticing." Belldandy replied.

"Also," Touji added with a smile, "the way he's wording his questions, you're able to answer them without the slightest hint of a lie."

"Because I didn't lie." Belldandy said, "I didn't help them leave heaven." She looked carefully at each Guardian. "I would hope none of you will look any further into this."

"Of course we won't." Shinji said, "You think we want to help that ass?"

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"What?" Shinji asked, "My daughter and Belldandy can call him that and I can't?"

"Where is Sayoko?" Rei asked.

"She and Kris are in the archives." Belldandy replied, "To everyone else, they are working on the gate problem, as well as the identity of that girl. But I know that they are really distracting themselves. Between Mana's possible fate, and that Soultaker…….."

"Something else Saturn is unaware of." Touji said.

"But Father does know." Belldandy said.

"What do you think has happened to Mana?" Rei asked.

"If she's alive, she's either in hiding, or in a cell." Belldandy shuddered, "The other option………"

Everyone was quiet for several minutes.

"I hope she's alright." Shinji finally said.

"So do I." Belldandy replied, "So do I."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello my daughter."

"Momma?" Mana turned to see her mother standing before her, dressed in white.

"Yes, it is me."

"How?" Mana asked, "You….you were dead. They couldn't find you in Heaven……."

"I have always been with you." Her mother said, "I'm so proud of you Mana. You have become a wonderful woman."

"I'm a demon mother." Mana whispered, "I'm the Queen, I've become the monster you feared."

"No." her mother replied, "You are better then that. You have become so much more. I have never been prouder."

"Momma." Mana started towards her mother.

"Our time has passed. You must wake up."

"Momma……"

"Wake up……"

"No Momma…come back…."

"DAMMIT MANA I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana sat up abruptly. She immediately regretted it.

"Owwww." Mana moaned, reaching around and holding her back. "Son of a bitch."

"That might be tender for awhile."

Mana glanced over to see Welsper sitting beside her.

"Where am I?" Mana asked, "and how did I get here?"

"I pulled you here."

"Where is here?"

"Simply, a cave." Welsper glanced off to the side. "We're along the outer edge of hell."

"You pulled me all the way out here?" Mana asked, surprised, "And no one saw you?"

"There's so much chaos going on." Welsper said with a sigh. "The Rogue pretty much have control. The Soultaker bunch are still fighting, but the Rogues are pretty much crushing them. The Loyal Demons have been driven deep into hell, but the Rogues are still driving them deeper."

"What about Mara?"

"I had the choice of you or her." Welsper said, "I choose you, the Queen."

"Right." Mana sighed and leaned against the wall of the cave, wincing as her back touched the wall. "What happened to me?"

"A beam bounced off your back." Came another voice.

Mana turned her head to the side. Sitting beside her was Sayoko's ghost.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mana asked.

"Mana?" Welsper asked, confused.

"What else was I going to do?" the ghost replied, "Sit there and count dust particles?"

"Well you've been a real big help so far so at least you'd be useful doing that!"

"MANA!"

"WHAT?" Mana turned and glared at Welsper.

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Sayoko if you can believe it." Mana said, "Actually, correction, the future ghost of Sayoko."

"What?"

Mana sighed, "You know that girl that appeared on Terra 2?"

"Yeah?"

"She didn't come alone." Mana glanced at the ghost. "Sayoko's ghost came with."

"Her ghost?"

"Apparently she died, but remained as a ghost." Mana sighed, "You have any idea how it feels, to know your best friend is going to die, but you can't do anything about it?"

"What?" Welsper said, "Ask her. Find out when she……."

"I DID THAT!" Mana cried out, "Don't you think I did that? Hell, I even asked about that kid! But she won't tell me!"

"Why not?"

Mana turned to the ghost. "Well?"

"I'm not going to tell." The ghost replied, "I have my reasons."

"Ughh." Mana groaned, "She won't tell."

"Perhaps it's best then." Welsper said, "You don't want to know too much about the future."

"Near future though is another thing." Mana looked at Welsper, "You have a communicator?"

"No. Don't you?"

"It seems to have been left behind." Mana sighed. "So now I can't contact Sayoko."

"I thought she was here?"

"Not that one the real…..the live one." Mana held her forehead, "Man, this is going to be confusing." She then glanced at the demonic cat. "See if you can find my communicator. It should be in my room. Then use it to keep Heaven up to date on everything."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to try and make it to the lower levels where the Loyals are."

"No you're not."

Mana frowned and looked at the ghost. "I'm not?"

"No." The ghost replied, "You're not."

"Where am I going then?"

"I'll lead you there."

Welsper looked at Mana curiously.

"You know this is confusing only hearing half the conversation." The cat said, "Why can only you see and hear her anyway?"

"I don't know why I'm the only one. She won't tell me that either." Mana glared at the ghost. "It's annoying how cryptic she is." Mana looked back to the cat. "She wants to lead me somewhere."

"Where?"

Mana looked at the ghost.

"It's a surprise." The ghost replied with a smile.

Mana looked back at Welsper.

"A surprise."

Welsper shook her head.

"I'll go try and communicate with Heaven and tell them everything that's happened." Welsper glanced to the spot where the ghost seemed to be. "I won't tell them anything about the spook. If they ask where you are, I'll say you're trying to get rid of the Rogues. I assume that's at least a half truth."

Mana glanced at the ghost and saw her nod slightly.

"Alright." Mana looked at Welsper, "Tell Sayoko I said hi."

"Will do." Welsper turned and hurried out of the cave.

Mana turned and looked at the ghost.

"Well?"

"We have time." The ghost replied, "Rest. The journey is going to be difficult. For you at least."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scary as it sounds, she's right Megami." Keima said, sitting back in the booth, "We do need my mother. Anything I might try will only make it worse."

Megami sighed.

"I hate to admit it," she said, "but this is better then being a straight cat. Nyao." She covered her mouth. "I could do with out the 'Nyaos', and the hairballs though."

Keima chuckled, "Yeah, Asuka did grumble about stepping in one." His face then became more serious. "How are you and Sentaro doing?"

Megami groaned. "There isn't a me and Sentaro. Sentaro won't get past the best friend part. Nyao."

"Well I wouldn't worry too much." Keima said, "It's not like he has a bunch of girls hanging around him. There isn't any competition."

Megami tapped the table and leaned against her arm.

"Actually there might be. Nyao." She said.

"Eh?" Keima looked at her confused.

"Something happened yesterday." Megami said, "He touched someone on the arm and she reacted by blushing. She was acting funny afterward. Nyao."

Keima frowned.

"Somehow I can't picture the Soultaker blushing."

"Not her." Megami replied. She nodded towards another booth. "Nyao." Keima glanced over and saw Arael sitting in front of a large plate of waffles. He never could understand the angel's passion for waffles. Wait a second……

"Arael?" Keima asked.

Megami nodded.

"Arael and Sentaro?"

"Yes."

Keima shook his head.

"Arael has been around since I was born. Hell, she's been around since before mortals walked the earth."

Megami poked at the tabletop.

"Sentaro told me that is father was younger then his mother. Nyao."

"There was extenuating circumstances there." Keima pointed out, "Kensuke was locked in a kind of suspended time for five hundred years."

"Still," Megami said, "She may be what, five hundred thousand years old? Nyao."

"I don't even want to guess her age." Keima said, "Her soul is old, her body is only forty or so."

"She looks twenty."

"Most Gods and Goddesses look like they are in their twenties." Keima said, "Some adjust their appearance to look older or younger. Some change because of stress."

"Like Sentaro's mom." Megami whispered.

"Exactly." Keima replied, "Now I still don't see Arael flipping for Sentaro."

Megami's ears perked up.

"He's coming." She said, "Watch her. Nyao."

Keima frowned, but turned his head so he could see the stairs, as well as the Angel. Arael had just forked up some waffle and was about to take a bit when Sentaro appeared.

"Good morning!" he called out.

Arael actually squeaked and dropped her fork and beloved waffles. Sentaro looked down at silverware laying at his feet and picked it up. He turned and smiled at Arael.

"I'll get you a new one." He said. He then moved behind the counter, tossed the fork into a bin and searched for a new one. Finding one, he brought it back to Arael.

"Here you go." He said. He pressed the fork into her palm, then turned and looked for his own breakfast. Arael looked down at the fork in her hand, and blushed.

Keima stared in shock. First he had never seen Arael drop her waffles on her own. She loved the things too much. Usually if Cherry or Bloodberry had dropped them, Arael would get a very angry glare on her face, like a brutal crime had been committed. Then to top it off, she blushed! Arael, a person he had known since birth, actually blushed.

"Ok." He said, turning back to Megami. "You might be right."

"Who's right?" Asuka asked, sitting down next to Keima with food. "Lime and the other girls are still sleeping." She added to Keima. She then looked back at Megami. "Well?"

"I'm right that I have competition for Sentaro." Megami replied, "Nyao."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had that boy locked up."

"He can't get over the 'best friend' thing." Keima said.

"Well Megami," Asuka said, taking a sip of orange juice, "I've been around for almost six hundred years now. And I've learned a few things about men."

"Like what?" Megami asked.

"Men are idiots."

Keima rolled his eyes. "Should I be here for this?"

"You're not a man anymore." Asuka replied, "You're a husband."

"Thanks, I think."

Asuka looked at Megami.

"Men are idiots. You can hit on a guy all you want, but they are too dense to realize it. When they do, it might be months or years down the line."

"We aren't all that slow." Keima muttered.

"I already told you." Asuka said, looking at the god, "You aren't a man anymore. Besides, Lime skipped the flirting altogether with that wish."

Asuka looked back at Megami. "Second thing: know your competition. When I was dating Shinji, I knew exactly who to look out for. Rei, Mana, Sayoko, Misato, Sana….."

"Wait." Keima interrupted, "I could understand Mana, and maybe Sayoko, but Rei and Misato?"

"She wasn't always his sister." Asuka replied, "And I'm not too sure what was going on at that apartment before I got there." Asuka looked back at Megami. "So, you said you know who your competition is. Who is it?"

"Arael." Megami and Keima said together.

"WHAT!" Asuka shouted.

Everyone in the restaurant paused and looked at Asuka.

"You alright Auntie?" Sentaro asked.

"Yeah fine." Asuka replied.

Sentaro shrugged and then went back to fixing his breakfast. Arael looked at Asuka quizzically, then returned to her waffles.

Asuka leaned in closer to Keima and Megami.

"Are you serious?"

"Very." Megami replied, "Nyao."

"I saw her blush." Keima added.

"She blushed!" Asuka clenched her teeth, preventing the shout to carry over to the Angel. "Arael doesn't blush! Hell, she's worse then Rei back in Tokyo-3 when it comes to showing emotions. I think the only ones she has shown emotion to are Sayoko, Yui, and maybe Misato. Course in Misato's case it wasn't a good thing: she's scared of Misato. It just couldn't happen. "

"Oh?" Keima turned and looked at Sentaro who was starting towards an empty booth. "Hey Sentaro?"

"Yes Uncle?"

"Would you mind sitting with Arael? We want to keep the other booths as clean as possible."

Sentaro frowned slightly in confusion.

"Ok." He then walked over and asked Arael if he might sit with her. To Asuka's shock, a light blush appeared on Arael's face as she nodded.

"That's…….." Asuka whispered.

"I know." Keima replied.

Megami just stuck her finger in her mouth and gagged.

Arael now seemed very distracted from her waffles. She kept fumbling them as her eyes kept sneaking looks at Sentaro. Sentaro remained entirely oblivious to the entire thing.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day." Asuka muttered, "Cool collected Arael gone loopy with puppy love."

"Hey!" Megami growled.

"Sorry, I forgot you were a dog for a bit." Asuka sighed, "Well, at least you have one thing going for you."

"What's that? Nyao."

"Arael doesn't know how to flirt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're talking about me."

Arael's fork slipped. She stared at her hand. It had been betraying her a lot lately.

"What?" she asked nervously, looking up at Sentaro.

"Uncle Keima, Auntie Asuka, and Megami are talking about me again."

Arael frowned, "How do you know this?"

"Because everytime I look over there, they are glancing over here." He said, "Asuka's whispering something and the other's whisper back."

"How do you know they are talking about you?" Arael asked softly, "They could be talking about me."

"No offense Arael, but Megami has been trying to get me to go out with her since I met her."

"She has?" Arael asked, giving Sentaro a strange look.

"Yeah. When I was on Earth with Megami and Mom showed up, they talked constantly about me." Sentaro took a sip from his glass. "She was pumping Mom for info on me and Mom was more then happy to share."

They didn't speak for several minutes. Sentaro continued to eat while Arael poked at her waffles.

"About the Soultaker……" she said.

"What about her?"

Arael shifted nervously.

"You should stay away from her."

Sentaro placed his fork down and looked directly at Arael.

"Why?"

"She is a demon." Arael replied, "I knew of her back…….when I was……." Arael shifted nervously. Sentaro understood exactly what she meant.

"You fought her." He said, "Back when all the angels still followed heaven."

Arael only nodded.

"Arael," Sentaro said, "I know she's capable of evil. Mom told me what she did to her. But I also know she has saved me at least twice and tried to help Megami. Mom even told me after she got stuck in Yggdrasil that she had forgiven the Soultaker. Kristine is named after that Demon!"

"I do not trust her." Arael said.

Sentaro shrugged, "It's your right to feel that way."

"Sentaro," Arael said softly, "I'm………."

"What?"

"I'm……" Arael seemed to struggle a moment. "I'm worried for you."

"What for?" Sentaro asked.

"The Soultaker……" Arael began, "she……."

"Well good morning Sentaro. Morning Snowflake."

Arael's face immediately fell into a frown as the Soultaker called her by the hated nickname.

"Do you really want me to keep calling you Soultaker?" Sentaro asked, "I mean it doesn't really roll off the tongue."

"Tell you what." The Soultaker said, "Call me Kay, it's close enough to my real name."

"Alright Kay." Sentaro motioned to one of the empty seats, "Care to join us for breakfast?"

"Don't mind if I…."

Arael was on her feet in a second.

"I'm done." She started to walk away.

"Well alright then Snowflake." The Soultaker said, "More for….."

Suddenly Arael's hand was wrapped around the Soultaker's throat, holding her tightly against the wall. Arael's eyes flared red.

"Do NOT," Arael growled, "call me that!"

"Arael!" Sentaro grabbed the angel's arm.

Arael released the Soultaker, leaving her gasping in the booth. Sentaro lead Arael outside. Only when they were outside and alone did he release her arm.

"Arael," he said, "I know you don't like the Soultaker. Asuka doesn't like the Soultaker. Keima doesn't like the Soultaker. But for now you'll just have to put up with her."

Arael remained silent.

Sentaro sighed. "Mom told me it took a long while for people to trust you. It took Asuka a long time to trust Mana. Heck I don't think Asuka still fully trusts her. Right now the Soultaker seems to be on our side. I'd think we'd like to keep her there."

Arael continued her silence, looking at the ground.

"I know you hate the nickname." Sentaro continued, softly, "I hated the nicknames mom called me. But can you put up with it for now? For me?"

Arael looked up at Sentaro, her eyes wide.

"I shall……try." She said.

"Thank you." Sentaro started back into the restaurant. He paused and glanced back at the Angel. "By the way, I happen to think Snowflakes are very beautiful." He then re-entered the restaurant, leaving behind a heavily blushing Arael.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Belldandy walked quietly through the halls of the Yggdrasil building. She had already spent two hours searching the building for her daughter. Repeated calls to Peorth, who was starting to become very annoyed, would only tell her Sayoko was in the Yggdrasil building. The Goddess was beginning to get frustrated when she passed an area she had entirely bypassed in her previous searches.

"Of course." Belldandy muttered.

She walked up to a set of doors and waved her hand past a sensor. With a beep, a light went green and the doors unlocked with a loud click. Belldandy walked through the doors and entered a large chamber. A few more steps and she was walking on a catwalk which traveled around the outer walls of the room. Standing against the wall, showing her it's left profile, was Eva Unit 4.

Belldandy stared at it a moment. As she stared at the Eva, she could just hear the faint sounds of women talking. Belldandy began walking along the catwalk until she reached the side exactly opposite the Eva's face. There sitting with their legs dangling under the railing were Sayoko and her daughter Kristine.

"What are you two doing here?" Belldandy asked.

Sayoko and Kristine both looked back at the elder goddess.

"Talking." Sayoko replied.

"Mom was reliving her Eva Piloting days." Kristine said with a smile.

"I see." Belldandy said, herself smiling while Sayoko scowled at her daughter. "I've been looking all over for you. Welsper contacted us."

Sayoko was instantly on her feet.

"What did she say? Does she have news about Mana?"

Belldandy raised her hand, cutting Sayoko off.

"First, Hell is under the complete control by the Rogues."

"Damn."

"Second, Mana is alive."

Sayoko let out a sigh. "Thank Goddess."

"……but she doesn't have a communicator. Welsper is using it."

"Wonderful……."

"Welsper said that the Loyal Demon forces have been driven into the lower reaches of Hell, and the Rogues seem to be pressing deeper. Mana is was going to try and link up with them."

"At least she's alive." Sayoko said, "I hope she stays that way."

"I also talked to Keima."

"And?" Sayoko looked at her mother expectantly.

"Sentaro arrived back last night. Megami was with him."

Sayoko hugged Kristine tightly in her excitement.

"MOM! AIR!"

"Sorry."

"There's more." Belldandy said, "Asuka and Arael somehow got on Terra 2. Arael went out and rescued Sentaro and Megami from some demons….."

"Arael is so getting a thank you." Sayoko said.

"……she also found the Soultaker with them."

"She…..WHAT!" Sayoko was in shock.

"Apparently," Belldandy said, "The Soultaker rescued Sentaro and Megami from other Demons before Arael got there. She's currently staying at the restaurant."

"Bet Keima loves that." Sayoko muttered.

"Keima isn't the problem. Neither is Asuka. Arael seems to be the only one with a major issue."

Sayoko frowned. "Why would……wait……how old is the Soultaker?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kristine asked.

"Because," Belldandy said, "Arael and the other Angels were created to fight and drive the demons from the earth. Yes, from what I've read, the Soultaker would have been around at that time."

"So not only do they have to worry about the Rogue Demons, they have to worry about Arael and the Soultaker fighting." Sayoko shook her head, "Some how I'm glad I'm here."

Belldandy smiled. "Actually when I tell you the next thing you might regret it."

"Why?"

"Sentaro seems to have a following."

"A following?" Sayoko frowned, "I only remember Megami."

"Well there's another one. And you'll never guess who."

Sayoko's frown deepened. "Ok, so I obviously know the girl. Is it Cherry?"

"No."

"Bloodberry?"

"Nope."

"Auntie Asuka?"

"KRISTINE!"

"Well, you never know."

"Celes wouldn't dare hit on him." Sayoko muttered, "Rayne though……"

"The Sexed up Mana?"

"Kris……."

"Sorry Mom."

"Who the hell could it be?" Sayoko thought.

"What about Arael?" Kristine asked.

"Nah, not Arael, she….." Sayoko's voice trailed off as she noticed her mother nodded at her daughter. "Arael?"

"Yep."

"Arael the Angel?"

"You know another one?"

"Schiesse."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keima, Celes, Morgan, and Asuka sat at a booth in the far corner. Sentaro, Megami, Arael, and Rayne moved about, attempting to run the restaurant. Their attempts resulted in Keima alternating between groaning, and laughing.

"We really have to hurry this up." Keima said, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"We have more important problems other then the restaurant." Asuka said, "You know the Rogues will be back."

"And we'll defeat them like we have before." Morgan stated.

"This time is going to be different." Celes said, "This time they're going to be spread out."

Morgan frowned. "Why would they do that?"

"The last two times, they concentrated on the castle." Celes said, "They were looking for that kid."

"But she was here last time."

"The Demons didn't know that." Keima pointed out, "Heck, most of us didn't know she was here. Lime did, so did Lorelei. They will come here looking for her."

"Why is she so important?" Morgan asked.

"I'm curious too." Asuka added, "I kept hearing about her, but I haven't seen her."

Keima turned. "Hey Megami!"

"Yeah? Nyao."

"Would you go ask Yoko to come here?"

"Sure." Megami hurried off and up the stairs.

"Yoko?" Morgan asked.

"You'll see." Keima said. He then sighed as Arael dropped another tray after being distracted by Sentaro walking by and brushing against her. "Arael is killing me here."

"I think it's cute." Asuka said with a smirk.

"Creepy is more like it." Celes pointed out.

"I'll remember you said that when you end up with a guy." Asuka said.

"Not me." Celes said, "I like being single."

"I thought that too once."

"When? Sayoko said you had this thing for Kaji."

"Oh shut up!"

"Mr. Keima?"

Everyone at the table turned to see four-year old Yoko looking at them, hugging Mr. Bear tightly to her body. Asuka stared at the girl.

"Hi there Yoko." Asuka said with a smile, "I'm Asuka."

"Hi Miss Asuka," Yoko said, "You look like Yui."

Everyone at the table blinked.

"Yui?" Asuka asked.

"Yes. She's my sister."

"Sister?" Keima mumbled softly.

"Whose your mother?" Asuka asked.

"Mommy is."

"Ok," Asuka frowned slightly, "Does she have red hair like you?"

Yoko frowned, "My hair isn't red. It's auburn."

Asuka sat back, slightly pale. The other three noticed.

"Yoko, why don't you go play." Keima suggested.

"K." Yoko turned and ran off.

Asuka still had a stunned look on her face.

"Before you completely lose it," Celes said softly, "There's something else about her. She has an Angel."

"An Angel?" Asuka repeated.

"Yeah," Keima replied, "It looks like Onee-sama's, only darker. It wiped out a demon that was trying to get her."

Asuka let out a low whistle. "From what I know, no angel has ever been giving to someone that young. They don't have the ability to control it."

"From what I've seen," Keima said, "Yoko hasn't used any powers. The Angel was a complete surprise, and it seems to act on it's own."

"So if Yoko has her own defense, why does she need us?" Morgan asked.

"The rest of Terra 2 for starters." Keima replied.

"Oh yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Loki stood over the table display, watching as their cloned demons pushed the Loyal demons deeper and deeper into Hell.

"It won't be long now." Draco said.

"I still don't know what you want down there." Loki grumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes up to look at Loki.

"This is important to our plans." The demon said.

"I thought getting that girl was important to our plans?"

"It is." Draco replied, "But so is this."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You keep at it. I'll go and get the girl."

"Whatever." Draco returned his gaze to the table display.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Soultaker sat quietly on the balcony above the restaurant entrance. Her eyes were closed and she seemed lost in thought.

Or asleep.

At least this is what it looked like to Lime. Lime walked over and leaned against the railing, looking out over the city.

The last day had been a blur to Lime and her sisters, ever since learning that their mother was dead. Lime felt lost, even more so then when her father had died. At least her father had died of natural causes, not killed. Lime didn't think she would ever look at Demons the same way again.

"That's probably a good thing." Lime heard a voice beside her, "As a general rule, we can be very unpredictable."

Lime turned to see the Soultaker still in the same spot, her eyes still closed.

"There are of course," the Soultaker continued, "some exceptions. The current Queen for instance. She is quite tame by Demon standards."

"What about you?" Lime asked, "You kidnapped Keima's sister. You brainwashed her and turned her into a weapon against her family."

The Soultaker slowly opened her eyes and looked at Lime.

"I have done many things." She said, "So many things, that had I been mortal, I would have been damned to hell an infinite number of times."

Lime shivered slightly under the demoness' gaze.

"But then that was my job." The demoness continued, "And I died for it. Now I have a second life. And yet, I find myself lost."

"Lost?"

"Things that I used to take joy in are no longer interesting to me. Somehow, I think that Goddess is to blame, yet I cannot fault her." The Soultaker looked at Lime. "I put a bit of myself into making her the demon I wanted, and somehow, a bit of her came into me."

"What do you plan on doing when this is over?" Lime asked, "Will you return to Hell?"

"I don't expect to see Hell ever again." The Soultaker replied.

"I'm sure Mana will….."

"No." The Demoness replied, raising her hand, "You don't understand. I'm sure my granddaughter would allow me in. But I do not expect to survive this." The Soultaker slowly turned her head, taking in the city. "Very few will survive what is to come."

Before Lime could ask, the demoness rose to her feet.

"They're here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki stood upon the tallest building in Japoness. Several score of cloned demons stood around him.

"The girl is somewhere in this city." Loki said, "Go. Find her. Destroy anything that gets in your way."

The demons immediately flew off, leaving Loki to watch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is bad." Celes muttered as she shot at another demon with her harkonnen cannon.

"This is fun." Rayne replied as her blades ripped through another demon. "How can you not be enjoying this?"

"Maybe because we haven't got any back up." Celes replied, shooting at another demon. She then cursed as the demon dodged the shot. "The remaining Sabers we have are at the castle. Keima and Asuka are defending the restaurant. Arael and Morgan are moving around the city from place to place. And who the hell knows where that demoness went."

"Means more fun for us." Rayne said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lime, Otaru jr., Cherry, Bloodberry, Megami, Sentaro, and Yoko waited silently in the restaurant. Outside, they could hear the explosions and grunts as Asuka and Keima fought off the cloned demon attackers.

"We do have a ready supply of pans right?" Sentaro asked.

"Yeah," Lime said, "why?"

"Because if they get past Uncle Keima and Auntie Asuka we'll need them."

"Where did the Soulta…..I mean Kay go?" Megami asked. "Nyao."

Sentaro shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't seen her all morning."

"I did." Lime said, "She said 'They're here' and then vanished."

Megami looked over at Sentaro.

"She's been a real help. I can't see at all why you're defending her. Nyao."

"Oh shut up."

"Bad people coming." Yoko whispered.

"I know." Lime said softly, holding little Otaru closer to her, "Keima won't let them near us."

Suddenly Yoko's eyes went wide.

"Bad man here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki watched in amusement as Asuka and Keima fought off the dozens of demons he had sent against them. He knew of all the places to look, this place where the half-breed's son lived with his mortal wife had to be first. And he had to go personally.

Loki had never personally faced off against a Guardian, but he was looking forward to it. The god, first class or not, was nothing. He'd defeated many demons over the years, and had Gungir not interfered, he would have taken out the half-breed long ago.

Besides, if Loki could take one Guardian, he could take them all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka slammed her staff into the stomach of her demon. The demon lurched over, gagging. Asuka then brought the staff down hard on it's back. A loud crack filled the air as the demon's back broke. As soon as she had finished off the demon, another one, or even two, would take its place. This had been going on for sometime. And then, they stopped coming.

Asuka leaned against her staff, breathing heavily. Beside her, Keima was also breathing heavy. Asuka looked around. The Demons were still there. But they were now standing away several paces.

"What do you think they're doing?" Asuka asked between breaths.

"Don't know." Keima replied, "Maybe they're all going to rush us."

"Now that's a pleasant thought." Asuka grumbled, "Stop thinking like that."

Then the demons parted, allowing a figure Asuka remembered all to well to step forward.

"Loki." She hissed.

"Hello Second Child." Loki said, "It's been ages."

"Not long enough." Asuka grumbled. She lifted her staff up, ready to strike. Beside her, Keima also readied himself. Loki looked at him with a smile.

"Sadly, you are outmatched." He waved his hand, sending Keima flying through the air and crashing through the wall of the restaurant. Loki then turned to Asuka.

"Shall we dance?" he asked.

"Bring it asshole." Asuka growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keima's eyes fluttered as he woke up.

"Ow."

"Thank god!" Lime cried as she hugged him, tears running down her cheeks, "I didn't think you were going to wake up."

"How long was I out?" Keima asked.

"About eight minutes since you crashed through the wall." Sentaro said.

Keima held his head and groaned.

"How's Asuka doing?"

Megami was near the hole in the wall, peering out.

"I think she must be tired or something. She's not fighting the way she was. Nyao."

"He's playing with her." Came a voice. In a flash, the Soultaker appeared, startling everyone.

"Where the hell have you been?" Keima asked.

The Soultaker ignored the question and looked out through the hole.

"Loki is playing with her." The demoness repeated, "He knows she has no chance against him."

"Asuka's a Guardian." Sentaro said, "She's stronger then any god, save Kami-sama."

"Loki isn't like any god you've ever met." The Soultaker replied, "In another time, he'd be a demon."

"Wonderful." Sentaro muttered, "Don't suppose you'd be willing to go help her?"

The Soultaker looked out thought the hole.

"My help is unrequired."

Everyone else frowned.

"What do you mean you won't help her!" Sentaro shouted.

The Soultaker turned and looked at Keima.

"Can you feel it?"

Keima frowned, then closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. He felt something odd, yet familiar. He reopened his eyes, confusion all over his face.

"What is that?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka was getting frustrated, and slightly worried. The only person she had experienced comparable to Loki was fighting Mist. Even then it had been close. She'd been fighting Loki for sometime now and she was tiring, yet Loki still seemed fresh as ever. With a clang their staffs met, sparks flying from the contact.

Asuka tried several strikes at Loki, attempting to gain an advantage. Yet all her efforts were blocked effortlessly by Loki. Several times Asuka tried, and failed. On her last attempted, Loki reached out and grabbed her staff, before kicking her violently in the stomach and sending her flying across the street.

Asuka lay stunned on the ground. She could hear Sentaro and Megami, shouting for her to get up. She wanted to comply, but her body wasn't listening. She could just see Loki standing not thirty from her, still holding both staffs in his hand. A smile appeared on his face as he knew this was the end.

Then everything exploded.

Well not everything.

Blast after blast exploded around Loki, forcing him to back away. The explosions continued, clouding the area. Loki and the cloned demons vanished within the smoke, dust, and flame. Soon a new sound reached Asuka's ears. Between explosions, she heard a cry, followed by the sound of steel on flesh. Flashes of light off of steel could just barely be seen in the smoke.

Finally the smoke cleared, revealing Loki and another figure. Every single cloned demon lay dead in pieces on the ground. Loki wasn't even looking at his forces, he was looking at the other figure.

It was a Goddess in her battle outfit. Her light blue hair blew gently in the breeze, and a massive battle ax, rested firmly in her hands. Asuka knew of only one Goddess that had an ax like that.

Lind, First Class, Type three, Limited.

"Lind." Loki said, his voice betraying no surprise. "How unexpected."

"There is much you didn't expect." Lind replied, pointing towards a roof. Loki followed her finger, as did Asuka.

Standing on the rooftop stood three goddesses Asuka knew well. Sayoko, Belldandy and Skuld. Sayoko and Belldandy both held their staffs out before them. Skuld held several bombs out in her hands.

Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Very unexpected." He murmured.

"I suspect you've worn out your welcome." Belldandy said coolly, "I suggest you leave."

Loki frowned, before vanishing. The three goddesses floated down from the roof, landing softly beside Lind. Asuka slowly rose to her feet and limped over towards the group. From the restaurant, the others also came out.

"You know Sayoko," Asuka grumbled, "You could have chosen better timing."

"I thought that was good timing." Sayoko replied.

Asuka frowned. The voice, while it was Sayoko's, sounded too young. As she moved closer, Asuka could tell it wasn't only her voice that was young. She also wasn't the only one to notice.

"Wait one second here." Keima said as he moved up to the goddesses, "Something isn't right here."

"I wonder what that could be?" The Soultaker muttered in a very obnoxious voice.

Lind turned and glared at her, but was held back by Belldandy's hand on her shoulder.

Sentaro and Megami walked up. Sentaro blinked at the sight of the four goddesses.

Sayoko turned and looked him over.

"Hey," she said, "Who's that? Is he single? He's kinda cute."

Keima, Asuka, Megami, and Sentaro all let out an 'ewww', leaving the four Goddesses looking confused. Megami also moved beside Sentaro, trying to keep between him and his 'mother'.

"She's about fifteen right?" Asuka asked.

Belldandy nodded her head.

"I should have known Mana would call you." Asuka said, a smile creeping across her face. "Our Sayoko would never have hit on her own son."

Now it was the goddesses turn to cringe.

"My son!" Sayoko repeated.

"Ok." Keima said, raising his hand. "I'd like to say I'm confused."

"Keima, Sentaro," Asuka began, "I'd like you to meet your alternate universe family."

"What!"

"Remember that incident with the rice cooker?"

Sentaro winced. "Oh."

"Well I haven't heard." Megami said, looking at Sentaro curiously. "Nyao."

Asuka glanced at Megami and the others.

"Years ago, Sayoko and I got sent to an alternate universe, one where Second Impact hadn't occurred. Later, Sentaro accidentally sent Mana and Sayoko there again." Asuka looked back at the four alternate Goddesses.

"I'm Belldandy Morisato," AU Belldandy said, "First Class, Type one Unlimited."

"Sayoko Morisato, Second Class Type Two."

"Skuld, First Class, Type Two, Unlimited."

"Lind, First Class, Type Three, Limited."

Keima pointed, "That is Sentaro Aida, Sayoko's son here. That's his friend Megami. You know Asuka. That Demoness there is called the Soultaker. She's……on our side……I think."

The Soultaker only smirked.

"I am Keima Morisato, First Class Type Two, Unlimited." Keima said, "My wife, Lime is hiding over there, as are her sisters Cherry and Bloodberry and my son."

AU Belldandy blinked. "I'm a grandmother?"

"Technically you aren't." AU Sayoko said, "The other one is."

"Which is who I'm going to call in a moment." Keima said, "Our Heaven needs to know what's going on."

AU Belldandy nodded. "Of course."

At that moment, Morgan and Arael appeared.

"The Demons have left." Arael said calmly.

Keima nodded, then noticed that AU Belldandy and AU Skuld were looking at Morgan funny.

"We've got a few things to talk about." He said, "Even more when Rayne and Celes get here."

Morgan and Arael looked around, their eyes widening at the sight of the goddesses. Arael's eyes then narrowed when she saw how close Megami was to Sentaro. Keima let out a long sigh when he spotted this.

"A lot of talking tonight." He mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki walked into the control room and dropped himself in the nearest chair, annoyed. Draco didn't even look up from the table display.

"Didn't go well?"

"Those damn Goddesses!" Loki shouted, "Everytime I do something they are there!"

Draco glanced up. "Which ones?"

"Who do you think? The Half-breed and her family! They always show up!" Loki crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "And I haven't a clue how they lowered the block I put on the gates."

"I have news for you." Draco said, "The gates are still up."

Loki sat up.

"What?" he snapped.

"The gates are still up." Draco repeated, "Those Goddesses aren't the ones you're used to."

Loki looked at Draco as if he was insane.

"Well who the hell are they?"

"Perhaps, alternative ones?"

"Alterna……" suddenly Loki's eyes flashed in remembrance. "The Half-breed was sent to another dimension. She met goddesses there. Then these……"

"…….are that universes Goddesses that vex you so."

Loki stared for a moment.

"Even locked away in heaven, those goddesses find a way to annoy me."

"Well this will make you feel better." Draco said. He reached from the side of the display table and pulled out a severed hand, which he sat on the display top. Loki stared at it.

"Did you need a hand with something?" he asked.

Draco shook his head.

"This is the prize I told you of."

"Not much of a prize."

Draco smirked. "What if I told you this was the hand of Gendo Ikari?"

Loki shrugged. "I would reply 'So what?'"

"Then I would add, this is the hand that was bonded to the First Angel."

"Again, so what?"

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Your new body was created from the few cells that remained after Gungir destroyed your original, as was mine created from the remains left by the Third Angel. All we need is a few cells………"

"And what? We have an army of cloned Gendo Ikaris?"

"No." Draco replied, his smirk growing, "We clone but one, and it's not Gendo Ikari."

Loki frowned for a moment. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"A counter then. An Angel to counter their Angel."

Draco nodded, "And what a better counter to the Fifteenth Angel, then with the First."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Anyone tell you that you suck at climbing?"

"Yes. You. Repeatedly for the past six hours."

"Well…..It needed to be said."

Mana looked over her shoulder and glared at the ghost of Sayoko.

"Well some of us being dead can just float at our leisure." Mana growled, "The rest of us can't use our powers because we'll be detected."

The ghost shrugged.

"Sucks to be you."

Mana glared at the ghost, then continued to climb down the rock face.

"Sometime you're going to tell me how you got this way."

The ghost frowned. "What way?"

"You are nothing like MY Sayoko." Mana replied, "There are times I find you irritating, insulting, and so damn annoying that I want to strangle you. What the hell made you like this?"

"Well, let's see." The ghost thought for a moment. Suddenly she perked up. "Oh I know what it was. I DIED!"

"And just how did that happen?" Mana asked, "How did you die?"

The ghost remained quiet.

"Why won't you tell me?" Mana pleaded.

"I will tell you." The ghost replied softly, "In time." The ghost then looked around. "Hey you still have a ways to go. Better keep going."

Mana sighed. "Right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AU Belldandy walked down the stairs into the restaurant. She moved across the room and sat down at the same booth as Keima, Asuka, and Celes. In the booth right next to theirs sat AU Skuld, AU Sayoko, Lime, and Bloodberry.

"Good morning." AU Belldandy said with a smile.

"Morning." Keima replied, as did several of the others.

"What's going on?"

Keima popped a bit of toast into his mouth.

"Getting ready for today's soap."

AU Belldandy frowned.

"Soap?"

"Yep." Asuka said, "It's been really interesting as of late. Especially since the other day when his mother from an alternate universe arrived and hit on him."

Now AU Belldandy was really confused.

"Sentaro has at least two people romantically interested in him." Celes said, "Almost three, but I think your Sayoko is out of the running."

"And how." AU Sayoko muttered.

"Who are the girls?" AU Belldandy asked.

"You'll find out." Celes said with a smirk, "It's starting."

Across the way, Sentaro sat down at a booth with his breakfast. He got a few bites in, then noticed people staring at him. He looked over at his audience.

'What?' he mouthed.

Then the other two 'cast' arrived.

Arael stepped out from the kitchen with her beloved waffles. She walked down to one end of the bar to grab syrup. A moment later, Megami stepped out with her breakfast, her tail twirling around in pleasure. Both girls then headed towards the seat across from Sentaro.

At the same time.

CRASH!

"Oh man." Keima murmured, "I'll have to clean that up."

"Don't worry." Lime said, "I'll help."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! NYAO!" Megami shouted.

"I was trying to eat breakfast until you tried to take my seat." Arael replied.

"YOUR seat?" Megami shouted, "Since when is that YOUR seat?"

"Since I began eating breakfast with Sentaro."

"Oh no. I've been eating with him longer then you have! You can just go find another seat. Nyao."

"No. You find another seat." Arael replied with a slight growl.

"I will not."

"Umm." Sentaro began, "Can I……"

"NO!" both girls shouted. They then turned and glared at each other.

"Asuka." Keima said softly, "I think you're really beginning to rub off on Arael there."

"Very nice glare." Asuka said in awe, "I give it a nine."

"Now listen here you." Megami said, "I don't care if you're an angel, or a goddess, or even the queen of hell. You will find another seat, AWAY from Sentaro. Nyao."

"And I say you shall find another seat." Arael replied.

Megami rolled her eyes downward.

"Oh shit." Keima groaned.

"Language!" AU Belldandy said with a frown.

"So," Megami said as she bent downward and picked up some discarded food. "You like waffles…….."

"Megami……" Sentaro began.

"Well have some!" Megami smeared the waffle, syrup side out, into Arael's face.

"Oh man." Keima said, setting his head on the tabletop.

"Come on." Celes said, "Pay up."

Lime, Keima, and Asuka pulled out a few Japoness bills and handed them over to the vampire.

"You gamble?" AU Belldandy asked, horrified.

"Modern God." Keima replied.

Megami removed her hand. The waffles remained stuck to Arael's face for a moment or two, then gravity overcame the stickiness of syrup. With a plop, the waffle landed on the floor. Sentaro covered his mouth quickly. He didn't want Arael nor Megami to see his expression. Asuka and the others however, were further away.

"My Goddess." Keima murmured.

"Wow." AU Skuld and AU Sayoko added.

Arael's face was coated in syrup. So much, some was slowly dripping from her chin. Arael's eyes burned a bright red, glaring daggers at Megami. Megami just smirked.

"You know, I think you could use more syrup."

"Oh no." Keima groaned as Megami lifted up the syrup can and poured it on top of Arael's head. Syrup oozed through the angels hair and over her face. It rained down on her robes and pooled in a large puddle on the floor. Arael's eyes glowed an even brighter red.

"You know," Asuka said, "I've got to admire her."

"How come?" AU Skuld asked.

"If someone had done that to me, they wouldn't even had a chance to pour syrup on me."

"Why isn't Arael doing anything?" Celes asked, "She looks pissed."

"Because," Keima said, "Sentaro.

Asuka frowned and looked over at the mortal in question. Anger was now on his face, and it seemed directed right towards Megami.

"Megami," Sentaro said as he slowly rose to his feet. "That was totally uncalled for."

Megami looked over at her friend.

"But….."

"I want you to apologize to Arael. Now."

Megami stared at Sentaro, noticing his eyes had a flickering glow to them. She then turned to Arael.

"I'm sorry." She said, adding a bow. She then bent down, grabbed the plates and food from the floor and hurried off to the kitchen.

Sentaro turned and looked at Arael.

"Go get cleaned up." He said softly, "I'll make you some more waffles."

"Thank you." Arael said, her face slightly red. She then started up the stairs.

"Morning Snowflake." The Soultaker said as she moved past Arael. The Demoness then paused at the bottom of the stairs, turned around and looked up at the retreating Angel. She then looked at Sentaro.

"Was she covered in Syrup?" the Demoness asked.

"I hadn't noticed." Sentaro replied flatly.

The Soultaker looked at Sentaro curiously, then at the puddle of syrup on the floor.

"Right." She said, then turned and looked for food. Megami came back out of the kitchen and began to clean up the syrup puddle. Sentaro watched for a moment, then walked off into the kitchen.

"Thus ends today's soap." Asuka murmured.

"Damn." Bloodberry cursed, "I was hoping he'd go up and help her clean off, or at least watch."

Lime rolled her eyes, "He's not as perverted as you."

Keima glanced at Celes.

"Feel like changing your bet?"

"Heck no." Celes replied, "She's still got a shot."

AU Belldandy frowned, "Another bet?"

"Yeah," Keima said, "Arael or Megami: who Sentaro finally decides."

"What would your mother say?" AU Belldandy asked.

"She has a hundred down on Megami."

"….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stood before a large glass cylinder. A form, attached to the top by many wires, floated within a clouded liquid.

"He's growing well is he not?" Draco asked.

Loki harrumphed.

Draco frowned and looked at the God.

"What?"

Loki pointed. "You have learned nothing. You created clones of the other Angels and they turned against you. Even now, one of your clones fights for Heaven."

"I have learned from my mistakes."

"Which is why your Soultaker fled us?"

"I have corrected my original errors." Draco replied, "This Angel, unlike the others, will obey my every command. My will shall be his own."

"We shall see." Loki grumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sentaro."

Sentaro glanced up at Megami. He was sitting on the balcony, and had been looking out over the city. He'd been there since after the mornings disastrous breakfast.

"What?" he asked.

Megami walked over and sat down beside him. She glanced nervously at him.

"We're still friends right?"

"Yes."

"Nothing more?"

Sentaro sighed. "No Megami. I've told you that before. You are my best friend. I know you too well."

"Sometimes that's all that's needed." Megami pointed out.

"Megami," Sentaro began, "If anything, you're more like a sister to me. I'll always care about you, just not in the way you want."

Megami now sighed. "So I've lost."

Sentaro frowned, "Lost? Lost what?"

"I lost you to her."

"There was never a competition." Sentaro replied, "You had nothing to lose. I'd already told you we'd be friends and only that."

"What about her?" Megami asked, "Is she a friend? Or is she more?"

"Who?"

"Arael."

Sentaro frowned again. "What about her?"

"What are you dense?" Megami asked, "She likes you!"

"She does?" Now Sentaro was confused.

"Why do you think we fought this morning!" Megami shook her head. "Sometimes you men can be idiots."

Sentaro looked back at the city, only he didn't see it. In his mind, he was going over everything that had happened over the last couple of days. Only now that Megami had pointed it out could he see the looks Arael had been giving him, her expressions, as well as the blushes that went unnoticed by him.

"Oh boy."

"Damn right." Megami replied, "Since I'm only your 'best friend', it's my job to point these things out to you."

Sentaro was quiet.

"I'm sorry Megami."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't return the feelings you have for me."

"Hey, you're not the first one." Megami said, "You probably won't be the last."

"You'll find him."

Megami smirked. "Who said it had to be a 'him'?"

Sentaro whipped his head around. "What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think there is something wrong with me."

Asuka watched Arael pace back in forth in the bedroom she'd been using over the restaurant.

"I think it's a result of helping Sentaro get into Sayoko's mind and Yggdrasil." Arael continued. "Or maybe when Peorth and Kami-sama closed my link."

"What makes you think that?" Asuka asked.

"I've become………clumsy." Arael replied, "Always around Sentaro."

"Oh?"

"I get warm whenever he's near." Arael continued, "My heart beat accelerates uncontrollably."

"Really." Asuka said, smirking.

"And my emotions have….." Arael's voice trailed off as she noticed Asuka's smirk. "What do you find so amusing?"

"I'm surprised at you Arael." Asuka said, "After all those movies you've watched with Rei, you haven't figured it out."

Arael frowned and mulled that over a moment. Then her eyes popped open.

"No."

"Yep." Asuka said, her smirk growing to a grin.

"I can't."

"You can."

Arael turned away from Asuka.

"It's not right."

"Why not?" Asuka asked, "You're a girl, he's a boy."

"But……"

Asuka walked over and put her hand on Arael's shoulder and spun her around gently.

"Don't go all guilty on me." The Guardian said, "You always go guilty on me or Sayoko. The Past is past. Stop thinking about it."

"But he's HER son!"

"So what?" Asuka asked, "You've practically become a sister to Yui, and she's MY daughter."

Arael remained quiet.

"Don't worry about it." Asuka added, "Sentaro hasn't figured it out yet, and unless someone tells him, he probably won't."

"I find that depressing somehow." Arael muttered. Then she opened her eyes wide. "What do you mean someone? Are you going to….?"

"I won't tell. But Arael….." Asuka put her arm around the Angel, "Everyone else, even Megami knows."

Arael paled.

"Oh no……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?"

AU Skuld glanced over at Celes. The Vampire had taken the Goddess to Japoness castle where the storage unit from the future Yggdrasil was being held.

"What?" AU Skuld asked, "I just got started."

Celes crossed her arms and frowned.

"I thought you were a genius."

"You can't hurry greatness." AU Skuld replied, "Plus look at the material I have to use."

"Quit complaining Auntie." AU Sayoko said as she entered, holding a bag. "Mom thought you two might be hungry."

"Your mom or Keima?" Celes asked.

"Both actually." AU Sayoko started to empty the bag, then paused and frowned. "I can't believe he's my brother."

"Believe it. He's got the same stubborn streak. I think it comes from you're father's side."

"Keiichi? Stubborn?" AU Skuld said, "Yeah right."

Celes turned and smiled at the Goddess.

"He never gave up on the wish did he?"

AU Skuld grumbled as she continued to type into the terminal. She then let out a cry of triumph.

"Got it!" AU Skuld shouted. She then leaned over the terminal. "Now let's see exactly what we have."

AU Sayoko and Celes watched as information scrolled past the main display.

"Oh wow." AU Sayoko muttered.

"We gotta tell our Sayoko this." Celes said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy sat behind her desk in her office. On either side of her sat Sayoko and Kristine. Shinji, Yui, Rei, Skuld, and Mist stood behind her. All looked at the holograms of those on Terra 2, AU Skuld, AU Belldandy, AU Sayoko, Celes, Keima, Asuka, and Morgan, floating before them. Cayla remained outside the office, standing guard.

"A roll call?" Belldandy asked.

AU Skuld nodded.

"Complete up to the moment the storage unit was pulled, in the year 2970."

"400 hundred years." Sayoko murmured.

"Yes." Keima said, "and it doesn't read pretty."

"Dare I ask." Belldandy replied.

AU Skuld took a deep breath. "If what this says is true, when this unit was pulled, Heaven had lost over ninety percent of its force, as well as everything but the Yggdrasil main building."

Nobody spoke. Everyone, most especially the god and goddesses present knew what that meant.

"Are the Guardians listed?" Asuka asked.

AU Skuld flipped through her notes.

"Yes," she replied, "Two."

"Two?"

AU Skuld gulped and read.

"The roll call lists only Guardian Rei and Guardian Yui as active."

Asuka leaned back in her chair, stunned.

"Wait!" Shinji said, "What do they have the rest of us listed as? Inactive? Retired?"

"I hate this you know." AU Skuld said, "I really do."

Celes grabbed the notes.

"Guardians Touji and Asuka both became deceased within a day of each other, well before the unit was pulled." The vampire read, "Shinji became deceased about three days before the unit was pulled."

Asuka looked up, her eyes searching out Shinji's. They met a second later.

"The girl." Keima spoke up, "Is the girl listed?"

"Um." Celes replied after a moment. "I don't know. Several sections of the roll call are under a seal."

"What kind of seal?" Belldandy asked.

"From what I could tell, it require three, maybe four people to release." AU Skuld said, "It will also require Yggdrasil."

"Who are the four?" Sayoko asked.

"Well," AU Skuld grabbed her notes back. "Asuka, Shinji, Mana, and Sayoko." AU Skuld frowned and flipped through her notes to a page. "The code was created by Kristine Aida."

Everyone glanced over at Kristine.

"Me?" Kristine asked.

AU Skuld's frowned continued to deepen. "It looked to me like some demon programming was also used."

"Mana?" Sayoko asked.

"Possible."

"Find Mana on the list."

AU Skuld scanned her notes. Celes moved over and help. After several minutes, AU Skuld sat back.

"I didn't find anything."

"I did." Celes said softly, "But it wasn't Mana."

"The girl?" Keima asked.

"The only one on here that's four or close to four." Celes replied. She gave a cautious glance at Asuka.

"What?"

AU Skuld grabbed the notes and looked them over. She paled, and then slowly handed them to Asuka. Asuka looked at them, then read them out loud, her voice betraying little emotion.

"Sayoko Ikari, age four."

"Ikari?" Sayoko repeated.

"There's a note too." Asuka added, "Added by Kristine. Says she was named for the parent's fallen friend."

Both Sayokos and Belldandys paled. Keima grabbed the notes and flipped through them.

"Sayoko Aida, deceased," Keima looked up, "Four years before the unit was pulled."

Sayoko sat back in her chair, stunned. Belldandy looked at her daughter and gently placed her hand over hers.

"If I'm dead," Asuka said slowly, "who is the mother of Yoko?"

"Maybe Yui had a kid." Celes said.

"Ugh," Yui groaned, "Out of wedlock?"

"Modern Goddess." Skuld mumbled.

"Well, at least she has red hair."

Sudden Asuka sat up straight.

"No……." she whispered, "Not red hair." She slowly turned and looked at Shinji and Sayoko. "She told me herself, she has AUBURN hair."

Both Shinji and Sayoko blinked. Both then turned to each other.

"Oh my god." Sayoko swore.

"Her mother….." Shinji stuttered, "It's……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright dammit!" Mana shouted, "I climbed down the damn cliff. Now what!"

The ghost pointed towards a cave. "That way."

Mana frowned. "What's in there? Hell, where are we? None of this is supposed to be here!"

"Just because it was never officially listed, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

Mana's frown grew deeper. "Did Hild know of this place?"

"Hild helped to create it." The ghost replied, "Along with Kami-sama, and a few others."

"Well what is it?"

The ghost smiled, then floated off into the cave.

"Hey!" Mana shouted, following.

The cave was dark and cold. Mana muttered a spell that formed a small glowing sphere. The walls of the cave lit up, revealing that it was just not some dark unfinished cave. Carvings covered the walls. Mana's eyes widened as she saw Demonic code written beside Yggdrasil code. Mana followed the cave until it reached a large room. The demoness stood in the center and looked around. Three large statues of women dominated the room. More carvings filled the walls, both from God and Demon.

"What is this place?" Mana asked.

"A doorway." Came the ghost's voice.

"To where?"

"Hope."

Before Mana could say another word, carvings on the floor that had gone unnoticed lit up, revealing a large Mandela. Mana barely had time to scream before the Mandela swallowed her. The Mandela glow for but a moment longer, then went out, returning the cave to darkness.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ready for today's edition?" Celes asked as she sat down.

"What makes you think there will be an edition today?" Keima asked, poking at his breakfast.

"Nothing happened yesterday." Asuka pointed out, swirling around her juice.

"Or the day before."

"Or the day before that."

"Fine." Celes grumbled, "How about you Asuka? Talked to Shinji?"

Asuka sprayed her juice across the table into Keima's face. Keima grabbed his napkin.

"Thanks." Keima muttered, "I always like juice with my food."

"Sorry." Asuka apologized.

"It's fine."

"So have you?" Celes asked.

"No." Asuka muttered.

"Why not? It's not his fault!"

"He went and had a kid with that…..that……"

"Asuka." Keima said in a low voice, "I was there listening too. Between when you died and when Yoko was born was like two hundred plus years."

"So?"

"That's a long time to be alone, don't you think?"

Asuka shrugged, "Rei's done well."

"Shinji isn't Rei." Keima pointed out.

Asuka went silent.

"Good morning." AU Sayoko said as she sat down beside Asuka. "Where are the others?"

"Rayne is probably heading to bed." Celes replied, "She has this sun allergy."

"Morgan is also probably asleep." Keima added, "Your mother and your Aunt are out looking around the city. Lime is upstairs with Otaru and Yoko. Cherry and Bloodberry are in the kitchen and Megami……."

"Is there." Celes pointed, "Show time."

The group went silent as Megami came out of the kitchen with a plate of food. She then sat down and started to eat. A moment later Sentaro came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. When he came out, he took a seat across from Megami.

"Oooh yeah" Celes cackled, "More money coming my way."

"It isn't official yet." Keima muttered, "Besides, Arael has yet to make an appearance."

They waited for another ten minutes. By that time, Sentaro had gotten up and put his plate away. He then walked out the front door.

"……and once again," Celes said, "Arael is a no show." Celes looked at her watch. "I gotta go. Lime and the other Sabers are being released today."

"Where is she?" Keima asked, "This is the fourth day now."

"She spends a lot of time to herself, sitting on the roof." Asuka replied.

"Well how is she supposed to end up with Sentaro if she stays up there?" Keima asked.

"Just let her be." Asuka said, "She needs time."

"We seem to have plenty of it." Keima grumbled, "First we get repeated demon attacks, now nothing. What are they up to?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven

Sayoko walked up to the door of the Ikari home and knocked. After a moment or two, the door swung open to reveal Yui.

"Hey Auntie." Yui said.

"Your father here?" Sayoko asked.

Yui nodded. "He's in the back, brooding."

Yui led the way through the house towards the back.

"Asuka still won't talk to him?" Sayoko asked.

Yui nodded.

"Why?" Sayoko asked.

"He had a kid with another woman."

"But that's in the future!" Sayoko replied, "Hell, both Asuka and I are……were……will be…….hell I don't know."

Yui shrugged. "I've given up understanding Mom's moods."

Sayoko chuckled, then paused in the living room. Sitting there were Kristine and Cayla.

"What are you two doing here?" Sayoko asked.

"Talking to Yui." Kristine replied.

"Right." Sayoko glanced at each girl curiously, then returned her gaze to Yui. "Out back right?" She then stepped out the door.

"She's getting more curious." Kristine muttered.

"So is Sempai." Cayla added.

"There's really little we can do." Yui replied, "We're stuck up here. Arael is the only one that can do anything and she's……."

"A love sick puppy." Kristine finished.

"Exactly. By the way, how is that going?"

"Sempai asked Asuka the last time they conversed." Cayla said, "Arael is avoiding Sentaro, and vice versa."

"Uh oh." Kristine murmured, "Trouble in paradise."

"Don't suppose you'd be willing to get him to talk to her?" Yui asked.

"Heck no." Kristine replied, "I got Megami in the pool."

"Kris, he's your brother."

"Fine. I'll talk to him." Kristine raised a finger, "But I'm not pushing him towards Arael.

"Deal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco moved quickly through the halls of Hell, followed closely behind by Loki. He reached a door guarded by several cloned demons. They parted, allowing the two to enter the room.

There were no lights on, only the light from the door prevented Draco and Loki from hitting anything.

"Yes?" came a deep voice.

"It's time." Draco said, "Go. Fulfill our destiny."

"It's about time." The deep voice said. Then there was a flash, then nothing.

"I hope you are right about him." Loki said.

"You didn't protest much before I cloned him." Draco snapped back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know sitting up here avoiding him isn't going to change things."

Arael glanced over her shoulder to see Asuka walking along the peak of the roof towards her. Upon reaching the Angel, Asuka sat down on the roof and looked off in the direction Arael had been looking in.

"Nice day."

"Yeah."

"Yen for your thoughts?"

"I do not believe I can spend Yen on Terra 2."

Asuka nodded, "Yeah, the exchange rate probably sucks too. So are you just going to sit up here until they attack again?"

"Maybe."

"Arael, sitting up here isn't going to change anything."

"Perhaps not." Arael agreed, "But I want things to return to normal."

"Sorry to break this to you, but things won't be normal ever again."

Arael sighed.

"I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth

He appeared in the countryside, far enough from the city that no one would see him, yet close enough to see the lights and hear the traffic.

He hated it.

The Lilim had destroyed this world that had been a paradise, and now it was payback, tenfold.

His body began to morph and grow. Soon a giant being of white light stood upon the plain. He looked towards the city with glowing red eyes. He then pressed his hands together and closed his eyes. His hands began to glow. He opened his eyes, now flashing a brilliant red.

When he pulled his hands apart, a bright flash went off, brighter then even the sun. The flash incinerated everything around for miles. A shockwave formed and continued on where the flash left off, leaving in it's wake a red glow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra 2

Arael was staring at the city when it felt like something had clenched her chest, tightening ever slowly. Her eyes went wide as she let out a gasp.

"Arael?" Asuka asked, "You ok?"

Arael felt her entire body shudder uncontrollably. A roaring noise filled her ears, blocking out most other sounds. She could still hear Asuka, but she couldn't tell what she was saying. The clenching in her chest increased, now causing her pain. Tears rolled down from her eyes. She could hear Asuka's frantic cries now, as well as another voice crying out.

Then she realized it was her own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven

Peorth stared blankly at the main screen. Alarm after alarm screamed at her, at the admins. But there was nothing they could do.

Except watch.

"What's happening?" Belldandy asked, as she, Sayoko, and Kristine entered.

"It's……." Peorth tried to speak, but words failed her.

Belldandy looked up at the screen, as did Sayoko and Kristine. Kristine frowned and immediately ran to the SysOp panel. What she read made her jaw drop.

"My goddess……."

"What is it?" Sayoko asked.

"Adam." Kristine replied.

"Second Impact.' Belldandy murmured.

"This is worse." Kristine replied, "This is making Third Impact look like a small firework."

"Is there…….?"

Kristine shook her head.

"No one on that planet will survive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit help me here."

"I got her. I got her."

"Ease her down gently."

"Don't drop her!"

"I won't!"

"I don't know why you're bothering."

"Shut up you stupid Demon!"

Everything was a blur to Arael. She heard the voices, but wasn't able to respond. She could feel their hands as they carefully moved her, but she knew not where.

Then another voice spoke, silencing all the others, a voice she knew from the past.

"I know you are out there." The voice said, "They told me you were the last."

Arael's throat tightened up as if fingers had wrapped around her throat. Her heart practically stopped cold.

"You betrayed your brothers." The voice continued, "And you have betrayed me."

When the voice spoke again, it practically caressed her ears.

"You will pay for what you have done Arael."

Then all went silent and dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hell

Draco and Loki looked up as the grey haired man entered the control room.

"Well?" Draco asked.

The man turned his red eyes on Draco.

"I have down what you asked Demon," The man said, "and more."

Loki frowned. "More?"

"I reached out to the Fifteenth." The man said, "She knows I have returned."

"That was a bit premature Adam." Draco replied, "Those people could actually do something."

"Do what?" Adam asked, "Dying is the only thing they will do. I was only defeated before because of betrayal." Adam loomed over Draco. "Arael is nothing to me, but a bug to be squished."

Adam then turned around and left the room.

"What have you created?" Loki asked.

"Our victory." Draco replied.

"You very well could have created our deaths."

"No." Draco said with a smirk, "He cannot harm us. It is hardwired into his brain, along with orders to obey us."

"It doesn't prevent him from adding to his orders."

Draco shrugged, "So long as the primary goal is reached, what do I care what else he does."

"Whose primary goal?" Loki asked, "Yours, or his."

"Ours." Draco replied, "Enough talk. It's time to set the final plan into motion."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra 2

Arael opened her eyes and sat up. She found herself in the bedroom over the restaurant that she had shared with Yui. A quick glance to the window showed the night had fallen. Arael let out a long sigh, then placed her head in her hands. Did that really happen? Did she really hear his voice? She remained there for a moment until she heard a soft snore.

She quickly looked to the opposite side. Sitting in a chair beside her bed, a book laying hazardly in his lap was Sentaro. Arael slowly moved her legs over the side of the bed and leaned forward, peering into Sentaro's face. He seemed peaceful, sleeping there, though he'd probably end up with a bad crick in his neck.

Arael lowered her feet to the floor and stood up. She slowly moved towards the door. Just as she reached it, a floorboard let out a low groan. Arael froze in place, hoping the noise wasn't as loud as she thought.

"You're up."

Apparently it was as loud as she thought.

"I did not want to disturb you." Arael said softly, still facing the door.

"Too late for that." Sentaro said, rising to his feet. "Everyone is disturbed. All because of you."

He moved beside her, and opened the door.

"You hungry?" he asked, "You've been out since before lunch."

Arael started to reply no, but then her stomach growled, causing her to blush.

Sentaro just smiled.

"Guess that's a yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The restaurant was quiet, considering most of the occupants were upstairs asleep. Only four people were awake. Rayne, Celes, AU Lind, and Asuka were sitting in the only lit booth, talking quietly. All conversation stopped when Sentaro arrived leading Arael from the upstairs

"Good evening." Asuka said, "Nice to see you up and about. You know you scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry." Arael whispered.

"Don't be." Asuka moved forward and hugged Arael. The Angel stiffened.

"What?"

Asuka released Arael, then gently moved her into the booth. Sentaro climbed into the booth next door, but kneeled on the seat behind Arael, allowing him to rest his hands on her shoulders. While she found it unexpected, she did find it to be pleasant and reassuring.

"We know why you had that attack." Celes said.

"You do?" Arael asked. She was still unsure what had happened.

"About the same time you had your attack, Earth was…….." AU Lind's voice trailed off.

"….it's been turned into a cinder." Rayne finished.

"Wh..at?" Arael's stuttered slightly.

"We know how." Asuka said, "It was Adam."

Now Arael was trembling uncontrollably. Sentaro gently squeezed her shoulders, letting her know he was still there. Arael reached up with her right hand and grabbed his left, and squeezed back.

Thank-you.

"I heard him." Arael said softly, "He knows I live. He…….blames me for the loss of the others."

"Great." Rayne muttered, "Now we have the all powerful Angel that killed half of Earth's population once and has now finished the planet off, looking for us. Does anyone else have a problem with this?"

"He was stopped before." Asuka replied, "We'll stop him again."

"With what? We have no Evas."

"He was stopped well before the Evas. Hell, he was stopped well before most of recorded history."

"If my memory serves," Celes said, "he and all the others were stopped by Lilith."

Asuka nodded, "They were stopped by Lilith. But Lilith no longer exists for us in that form."

Lind raised a hand. "Could we awaken the Lilith of my universe?"

"I wouldn't even try it."

"Why not?" Sentaro asked. He'd flipped his left hand around and was now holding Arael's hand in his. "I mean, having Lilith here would make it easy to stop Adam then, wouldn't it?"

"It might." Asuka replied, "But look at it like this. Their universe never had a Mana. They also never had a second impact. Their Hild fought long and hard to get a hold of that Sayoko. Now, what makes you think that their Lilith is going to be willing to help us? Moreover, if we wake up their Lilith, what's stopping the other Angels from waking up?"

"She is right." Arael whispered, "Disturbing the mother and the father was what woke us, indirectly."

"We already tempted fate once. I'm not willing to let their world go to crap to save ours." Asuka sighed, "Sayoko is getting Eva Unit-4 up and running."

"Not much good unless she can get it here." Celes muttered.

"She is hopeful the gates will reopen." AU Lind replied, "They have not yet given up."

"Meanwhile," Asuka glanced at Rayne and Celes, "Don't you have something to do?"

"Yeah yeah." Rayne stood up, and headed towards the door. "The night is still young……"

"…and there's a scorcher of a moon out." Celes said with a smirk, "Sure you don't need lotion?"

"Fuck off." Rayne growled. The two vampires left.

"Lind…." Asuka began.

"I'll make sure they don't kill each other." AU Lind replied, "But if they keep it up, I might kill them." She soon followed the vampires out.

"I have a few things to check on." Asuka said, "Try to keep it down."

"Yes Auntie." Sentaro grumbled.

"Oh, and Sentaro……"

"What?"

"Don't be too rough on her."

"WHAT!"

Asuka chuckled as she left.

"What did she mean by that?" Arael asked softly.

Sentaro went red. "She …..uh….well….uh….she was……joking."

"Joking?"

"She thinks I…..uh….might get rough if we…uh….well….make-out."

Arael blushed and bowed her head.

"Oh."

"Not that I would or anything…I mean…I you see…..um….what…I mean…it's not that your ….um….." Sentaro continued to ramble.

"Thank you."

"Uhhhh huh?" Sentaro looked down at Arael, "For what?"

Arael slowly turned around and looked up into Sentaro's face.

"For telling me." She replied, "Most times, everyone says they'll tell me later."

"Yeah well I…….hey you said 'they'll'. You used a contraction."

"So?"

"You never have before."

Arael frowned. "Was I not supposed to?"

Sentaro patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Sentaro." Arael said, "What is this?"

"Eh?"

"This." She pointed to his hand, still resting on her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Besides a hand I mean."

"I know what you mean." Sentaro replied, "Besides your attempt at humor." Sentaro sighed, "Honestly, I don't know."

"You……don't?"

Sentaro blinked, "You did it again."

"And you are dodging the question."

Sentaro moved around and sat beside Arael.

"I don't know how to say it." He began, "I mean, I know I care for you…………"

"But?"

"…….I just don't know." Sentaro replied, "This is all so……I mean, its happening so fast."

Arael looked down at her hands.

"I see."

"Arael I….."

She held up her hand.

"Don't say anything more." Arael replied quickly, "I don't wish to hear it. I can see I must have been mistaken." She then vanished.

"Well damn." Sentaro muttered.

"Baka."

Sentaro looked over to see Yoko standing nearby.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Yoko lifted up Mr. Bear.

"Mr. Bear thinks you're a Baka and I agree."

Sentaro frowned. "You know you shouldn't use words like that."

"My special friend said you were a baka too." Yoko replied, "You were a Baka to Arael."

"Yeah," Sentaro agreed, "You're probably right about being a baka to Arael. Wait……. a 'Special friend'?"

"Yes. She could only be seen by me and my Momma."

Sentaro frowned. 'Only Mana and Yoko could see……..'

"Tell me Yoko," Sentaro said, kneeling down, "What does your 'special friend' look like?"

Outside, clouds began to gather.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder rumbled overhead. Arael wrapped her cloak around her and pulled the hood over her head as she walked along the riverbank.

"It did not say anything about rain." She mumbled to herself. Her thoughts drifted to her conversation with Sentaro.

'He did say that he cared for you'

"But he does not feel more." She mumbled.

'It is too soon. He has only known you have feelings for him for a short time. This must be allowed to sink in.'

"It still hurts that he will not respond sooner." She muttered back. "It will hurt more when he says no."

'He has not said no yet.'

Arael paused. All around her the rain began to fall.

"No," she agreed, "he hasn't."

"Has anyone ever told you it is strange to talk to one's self?"

Arael's blood went cold at the voice. She slowly turned around, peering out from under the hood of her cloak.

There, standing before her in the rain was Adam, her father. But there was anything but parental love in his eyes.

"I told you I would come for you." Adam said, glaring at his offspring, "And I keep my promises."


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So much for a moon tan hmm?"

"I swear to god if you keep that up I'm going to chop your head off."

"You already tried that."

"I'll succeed this time."

"So? I've lost my head before. Lind chopped it off."

"A shame it grew back."

The two Vampires (well ones a Dhampir) sat on a rooftop, watching the rain pour down around them.

"Boy it sucks tonight." Celes muttered, "At least there's no plasma."

"At least we don't have to worry about catching a cold."

"Speak for yourself. I got dunked in a frozen lake. It took me days to warm up."

Thunder rumbled across the sky.

"I think we should head back." Celes said, "No one in their right mind would be out on a night like this."

Rayne tugged on Celes' shoulder and pointed.

"Look. People who aren't in their right minds."

Celes looked in the direction Rayne pointed. A group of figures were gathering in the street, dressed in black.

"Oh shit." Celes swore, "Those aren't people. Those are Demons." She whipped out her communicator. "Asuka!"

"What?" came the reply.

"Rogue Demons sighted."

"Right. Lind, Sayoko, Belldandy, and myself are on the……."

A new sound rippled across the sky, followed by an orange flash. Celes and Rayne looked off towards the edge of the city just in time to see the last traces of orange hexagonal lines fading.

"Uhh….Asuka….." Celes began.

"I saw it. Arael must be……."

Suddenly a shape burst forth from the forest.

A giant bright white shape.

"…….oh crap……"

Celes stared wide eyed at the giant white being rising from the tree line and getting taller by the minute.

"Asuka…." She said, "please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

"Celes. That is exactly what you think it is."

Another shape rose from the forest, a large white crystal like snowflake shape.

"And that is exactly who you think it is."

"Can she beat him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Adam whipped a hand out and the air seemed to shimmer before him. A second later an orange hexagonal field flared into existence before Arael.

"Arael has it in hand for now." Asuka said, "Get the demons. The rest of us are coming."

"Right." Celes pulled out her Harkonnen cannon and looked at Rayne. "How do you like your demons?"

Rayne flipped her blades out.

"Pureed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven

"They just came under direct attack minutes ago." Peorth reported, "Adam's signature appeared, followed closely by Arael's."

"So Arael has engaged Adam?" Belldandy asked.

"Yes."

"Oh man." Sayoko muttered, "This can't be good."

"Can Arael take Adam?" Kristine asked.

"Maybe," Yui replied, "If she had help from an Eva. She didn't do all that well against Sachiel."

"At least Adam doesn't have the lance." Sayoko said.

"Well there is that."

Alarms then sounded all over the chamber.

"Did Adam just pan fry Terra 2?" Sayoko asked, looking towards Peorth.

"No." the SysOp replied, "It's worse."

"We have sightings of Demons along the outer wall!" Chrono shouted from her Admin chair.

"The Legion is responding." Erie added.

"Hooray." Sayoko replied without much cheer, "Saturn's cheerleaders are here to save the day."

"Yoko." Belldandy said sternly. Sayoko lowered her head. Belldandy then walked over to an empty station and type in a few commands. "Mist."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Demons have appeared along the outer wall." Belldandy stated, "All Valkyries are to go on high alert."

"Yes Ma'am."

Belldandy turned and looked at Sayoko.

"Get to your Eva. If the Demons are here, the gates have reopened."

"Right." Sayoko started towards the door.

"Hold it."

Sayoko paused. Standing in the doorway, surrounded by Legionnaires, was Saturn.

"I believe I am in control of the defense of Heaven." Saturn said, "As a result, the Eva falls under my control."

Sayoko's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"The Eva is in the Norse Wing." Belldandy said, her tone very controlled, "It is and always has been under my control."

Saturn smirked. "Well now it's under MY control." He then glanced at the Legionaries behind him. "See Goddess Sayoko to the Eva, but do not let her board."

The Legionaries started forward when Sayoko raised her hand, halting them.

"There is no way I am going to pilot that under your command." Sayoko stated, "One Gendo Ikari is more then enough."

Saturn glared at Sayoko. "In that case I will get my own pilot." He then turned and headed towards an empty Admin station and sat down.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kristine asked, "I mean, if he can get someone to pilot it."

"He won't." Sayoko responded, her eyes glaring at the back of Saturn. "The Soul inside won't allow it."

"But I thought……" Kristine said, "I mean, you always told me it was Grandma in there."

"She was."

"But she's there." Kristine pointed to where Belldandy was standing.

"There's a ghost left behind." Sayoko replied, "kind of an after image. So technically, your grandmother is still in there."

Kristine looked back to the main screen.

"If Saturn has it under control here, should we go to Terra 2?"

Belldandy stepped over. "The gates are open. But I think Saturn would object to anyone leaving."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sayoko grumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro paced about. Megami, Yoko, and the Marionette Lime watched him pace in one direction, then watched him pace in another.

"Aren't you getting dizzy? Nyao." Megami asked.

"I hate waiting." Sentaro replied.

"I can tell."

"She's out there."

"Yep."

"Alone."

"Sorta."

"And I think she's upset at me."

"What for?"

"Because……." Sentaro stopped walking and pointed at Yoko.

"He's a Baka." Yoko helpfully replied.

"Exactly."

Megami shook her head. "You needed the help of a four year old to make that determination? Nyao."

"Four and a half!"

"Do all the kids of Gods and Goddesses act so……"

"Mature?" Sentaro asked.

"Yes. Nyao."

"Depends. From what I've been told, the kids are set with a deep sense of responsibility because they can have powers as young as three."

"Are they really that much of a threat? Nyao." Megami asked.

"Ever had a kid not get its way and toss a lightning bolt at you?"

"Well……no. Nyao."

"Apparently my Mother did it to Skuld once."

"Oh. Nyao."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air crackled as the two AT-Field crashed against each other. Sparks spat off from the conflicting energies, causing minor fires in the forest below, regardless how much rain fell.

'You cannot defeat me Arael.' Adam's voice boomed in her head, "I created you, and now I shall destroy you."

"You shall not!" Arael replied, but her she only half meant it. Her mind kept telling her that he was right, and she would fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro had resumed his pacing when in a flash the Soultaker appeared.

"GAH!" Marionette Lime shrieked, "Demon!"

"Come on Loverboy." The Demoness said, "Snowflake needs you."

"What?" Sentaro asked, "Why the hell should I go with you? And where have you been?"

"Around. Now come on."

"Why should he?" Megami asked, "You haven't helped anyone! Nyao!"

The Soultaker glared at Megami.

"Perhaps you preferred walking on four legs?" the Demoness asked, "And I've been helping."

"How?"

"It'll take to long to explain." The Demoness replied, "Now do you want to help Snowflake or not?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Sentaro asked, "I really don't have much control of my powers."

"I believe being there will help her enough." The Soultaker then frowned, "Or maybe it will distract her causing her downfall. I can't decide which."

"You make it such an easy choice." Sentaro said flatly.

"You want to see her or not."

"Well when you put it that way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro looked around.

"She's in a forest?" he asked.

The Soultaker held her head and shook it.

"Look up."

Sentaro looked up. Up in the sky he spotted the snowflake-like form of Arael. He looked toward another section of sky and after a lightning bolt blinded him for a moment, was able to see a bit of an enormous being of white light.

"…..the hell is that?" he asked.

"Adam." The Soultaker replied.

"Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam continued to send his AT-Field out, battering it against his offspring's. He had been quite annoyed we he found out he was unable to bend her to his will like he had so many years before. He was also surprised she had been able to hold up as long as she had.

This, of course, had to stop now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael was getting tired. She had been able to fend off most of her father's attacks. With all her energy going towards defense, she had been unable to attempt any kind of an offense. It was then she felt the presence of the Soultaker somewhere below her.

If she didn't win now, that damned demoness would never let 'Snowflake' hear the end of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam sensed the Demoness as well, but he couldn't tell wither it was one of the clones, or the others that Draco and Loki had warned him of. Whoever it was, they were about to get a show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro watched as Adam brought his hand together. Energy crackled between them. He then reared his arm back before slashing out before him. Arael's AT-Field flared back into existence, and then shattered. Giant tears appeared in it, matching Adam's fingers. An unearthly shriek filled the air. Sentaro knew what it was.

It was Arael.

And she was screaming in pain.

Adam reared his other arm back and slashed again. More tears appeared in Arael's AT-Field. Her form shuddered as another shriek filled the air. Adam charged forward and brought his hands together above his head.

"NO!" Sentaro screamed

When he was close enough, Adam brought his hands crashing downward, going right through the remains of Arael's AT-Field and connecting directly with the left wing like structure. A loud snapping noise echoed throughout the forest and the shriek became a wail. The giant snowflake began to fall, it's left side folding into the rest of it as it began to spiral.

Sentaro started running towards the spot Arael was likely to land, leaving the Soultaker behind.

"What the hell does he think he's going to do?" The Demoness grumbled, "Catch a whoever knows how many tons it weighs Snowflake?"

The Demoness was to pre-occupied with Sentaro, that she didn't notice the Snowflake had already vanished from the sky, replaced by a rapidly falling dot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro crashed through brush and small trees, looking around desperately. He tried looking up several times, but he hadn't been able to see Arael's snowflake form. He knew she must have returned to her more human like form.

After all, how could someone miss a giant snowflake laying in the forest.

Even in the rain.

"ARAEL!" Sentaro called out, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"You know she isn't going to be in good enough shape to answer right?"

"Just shut up!" Sentaro shouted. He whirled around looking for the Soultaker. "What do you care anyways! You're a fucking Demon! You're a fucking evil sadistic monster!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Her voice came again.

"You know, I thought you'd changed. I thought you'd giving up on being evil, on tormenting people. I thought you were going to help us." Sentaro continued to look around, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "Well I was fucking wrong wasn't I! You haven't done shit for us! You haven't even been around at all unless it's to supply insults! All you've done is torment us, torment me, and torment Arael! I wish you'd just stayed in that hole you climbed out of!"

"Are you finished?"

Sentaro turned around to find the Soultaker standing behind him, all trace of mirth gone from her face. In fact, she looked down right scary.

"I would like to tell you what I've been doing." The Soultaker said, "But I doubt you'd believe me."

"Try me." Sentaro said.

"Another time." The Soultaker pointed. "That way."

Sentaro looked to where she pointed, then started running. Crashing through the brush, he entered a small clearing. There, laying on the ground was a battered figure, wrapped in a soaked cloak. Sentaro raced to the figure's side and fell to his knees.

"Arael?" Sentaro called out softly. He gently reached out and rolled her onto her back. She let out a small cry and her right hand flew to her left arm.

"I'm sorry." Sentaro said softly. He moved behind her head and lifted her up, sitting her back against his legs. He then pulled the cloak open. Bloody slash marks covered her face and arms and her robes were tattered. Her left arm also looked very broken. He quickly wrapped her back in her cloak and moved his head beside hers.

"I'm here." He whispered.

"Hurts." Her voice was very weak.

"I know." Sentaro replied, moving his arms around her. "I know."

"How sweet."

Sentaro looked up to see a grey haired man in robes walking towards him. It could only be Adam.

"The Messenger and her Lilim hero." Adam sneered, "How disgusting."

Sentaro glared at Adam.

"Oooh," Adam jumped back in mock fear, "The Lilim glared at me. Is that all you have?"

"Back off." Sentaro growled.

"Make me Lilim." Adam raised his hand, orange energy crackling in his hand. "Or maybe I'll collapse your AT-Field. Then Arael can watch your very essence be washed away before I finish her." Adam smiled, "Let's begin shall we?" He flung the orange energy at Sentaro.

Sentaro clutched Arael a bit tighter as the energy hurtled towards him. A red shield flared into existence, dispersing the orange energy.

"What!" Adam shouted.

"Liquefying your opponents is so…...tasteless." The Soultaker said as she stepped out from behind a tree. "A puddle of goo? Really Adam, that didn't even strike fear in the hearts of any Demons."

Adam glared at the Soultaker. "I destroyed many of your kind Demon."

"Oh yes, you did defeat many demons. But non quite like me." She sent a force bolt hurtling through the air. Adam barely was able to put up his AT-Field before the bolt slammed into him. As it was, the bolt knocked Adam several feet away to the ground. The First Angel sat up, glaring at the Soultaker.

"You will regret that." Adam growled.

"Prove it." The Soultaker replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still detect Adam." Chrono whispered at the auxiliary Admin station. The main stations had long been taken over by the Legionaries to help defend Heaven. "I also detect a powerful Demon. Almost as powerful as the Queen."

"What about Arael?" Sayoko asked.

"She's there." Chrono replied, "But very weak. I think she's injured."

"Is she regenerating?"

"I can't tell. The energy levels are inconsistent with regenerating." Chrono looked at Sayoko worried, "She could have damage to her S2 engine."

"I hope not." Sayoko said, "If that gets damaged…….we've lost her."

Chrono typed in more commands. "More Demons have arrived on Terra 2."

"How are our people doing?"

"I can't tell. The resources I would have had in detecting them are being used by……." Chrono glanced over at the Legionaries with a glare. "them."

"Do what you can."

"Will do."

Kristine then hurried over.

"They've breached the wall." She whispered to her mother. "Saturn has deployed his Legionaries in response."

"What about the Guardians?" Sayoko asked.

"He's holding them back here." Kristine replied, "Yui is pissed."

"He's holding them back!" Then realization dawned on her. "He's covering his own ass."

"That's what Rei said. Her exact words." Kristine glanced over her shoulder. "If the Demons get any closer, they are going to act, regardless orders." Kristine looked back at her mother. "Grandma said they've tried to start the Eva. You were right, it spat them out."

Sayoko chuckled. "I give them another try or two before they give up. Then maybe I can get in there."

"But you said you wouldn't obey Saturn's orders." Kristine said, a confused look on her face.

"And once I'm in the Eva, who's going to stop me?" Sayoko asked.

"Good point."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro watched as the Soultaker and Adam blasted away at each other. Adam's AT-Field rippled out, slicing through the air towards the Demoness. The Soultaker would either block it with her shield, or dodge it completely. Mostly she dodged as several times Adam's AT-Field ripped through the Demoness' shield.

The Demoness' attacks were mostly force bolts and lightning attacks. Once she used fire and caught Adam's robes on fire, but the rain quickly put it out. Several times her attacks seemed to knock down Adam's AT-Field defense, yet he was able to restore it before she could exploit it.

Sentaro wanted to help, but he didn't want to leave Arael alone. Then Arael slowly reached up and grabbed his hand weakly in her right.

"You…….need to help her…." Arael whispered.

"How?" Sentaro asked.

"Your……powers."

"I can't do it on demand. I couldn't even defend myself against Loki and Draco when they made Megami a cat."

"Do it……..for me?"

Sentaro closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

"I'll…….try."

Sentaro reached out with his right hand, pointing it towards Adam. Arael raised her right hand as well, placing it over his. A ball of energy began to form within Sentaro's hand, it glowed a mixture of blue and orange.

"Wait till the Soultaker's energy bolt hits his AT-Field." Sentaro whispered.

"I know." Arael replied.

Adam fired off another AT-Field attack. The Soultaker dove out of the way and sent off her own force bolt. Sentaro watched it hurtle through the air towards Adam. It grew closer and closer…….

"Now!" Sentaro shouted.

Together, Sentaro and Arael unleashed their force bolt. It roared through the air, rainwater evaporating on contact.

The Demoness' force bolt slammed into Adam's AT-Field, temporarily bringing his shield down. A second later Sentaro and Arael's bolt slammed into Adam, just as his field went back up. The bolt ripped deep into Adam's chest, smashing into his core.

"Ugh!" Adam cried out. Sparks began to fly from his chest as his core began to crack. Adam looked up and glared at Sentaro just as an energy wave exploded out of him. The wave radiated out from Adam, engulfing all that surrounded it.

Including Sentaro, Arael, and the Soultaker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my……." Chrono's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Sayoko asked.

"Inverse AT-Field detected." Chrono's voice was shaky, "It's…..unlike any previous one we've detected."

"Is it……" Sayoko swallowed, "is it like the one that took Kensuke?"

Chrono typed away commands on the terminal.

"It has similarities, but it's not a definitive match."

Sayoko covered her mouth, afraid to ask the next question. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Who…….?"

Chrono typed away.

"I no longer detect Adam, Arael, or the Demon."

Sayoko still had a feeling of dread in her stomach. She pulled out her communicator.

"Asuka."

"I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Asuka," Sayoko repeated, "Who was with Arael?"

"Uhhh, Arael was alone I believe."

"Who was the Demon with her?"

"Demon? That damned Soultaker must have gone over there."

Sayoko took a deep breath.

"Where is my son?"

"He was back at the restaurant. I think Keima is near there."

"Thanks." Sayoko hit another button. "Keima?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keima stormed into the restaurant. Lime and Cherry peeked up from behind the counter, each armed with a frying pan.

"Keima!" Lime shouted, she practically leaped over the counter to hug him.

"Where's Sentaro?" Keima asked as he hugged his wife.

Lime looked over at Megami, Yoko and the Marionette Lime, all of whom had hidden under a booth.

"He went out with the Soultaker. Nyao" Megami replied.

"She said Arael was in danger." Marionette Lime added.

Keima just stared at Megami.

"Keima?" Lime asked, "What is it?"

"Don't…….." Keima whispered.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Don't force me to tell her this………I can't do it to her."

"Do what?" Megami asked.

Keima sat heavily on the floor.

"Tell my sister her son is missing."


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"They've broken through the lines!"

"Demons now in the Egyptian Quarter!"

"Guardians have deployed!"

"What! Call them back!"

"Sir? They replied with 'Go fuck yourself.'"

"WHAT!"

Mist smirked as Saturn's forces crumpled under their first major threat. The fact the Guardian's had just told him off was frosting on the cake, though it would have been far sweeter if Asuka herself had said it.

That girl had such a wonderful way with words.

Mist glanced over to where Belldandy and her daughter were. The elder goddess was kneeling before a seated Sayoko, quietly talking to her. Sayoko herself seemed lost. She hadn't spoken a word since she was told Sentaro had vanished in an inverted AT-Field, just like her husband had so long ago. It was five hundred years before Kensuke returned, would Sentaro be the same?

"Ma'am?"

Mist glanced over to see Dawn standing behind her. Mist had been worried about Dawn, due to the fact her adoptive mother was missing. Thus, she had decided to keep Dawn near her, least the young Valkyrie break down at in inopportune time. So far her fears had been unrealized.

"What is it?" Mist asked.

"The MDF has mobilized."

Mist rubbed her forehead. Since the attack on Heaven which caused all the gods and goddesses to go crazy, it had been known that the mortals had created a network of bunkers and tunnels under their homes. Apparently they had begun work after the Demons had invaded Heaven. Mist was still in shock how they had missed what the mortals were doing. The MDF, the Mortal Defense Force, was just the latest mortal creation. Several mortals who had once been apart of the UN got together and began it. Now it's ranks had swelled.

"Do me a favor." Mist began, "Go contact Misato Ryoji or Kensuke Aida and find out what they intend to do." Mist frowned a moment. "Does Kensuke know about his son?"

Dawn nodded, "I believe Lady Skuld informed him. Lady Sayoko is too distraught."

"I know." Mist replied, "Now go."

"Yes Ma'am."

Mist turned back towards Saturn and his Centurions, watching them squirm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched as the cloned demons swarmed into Heaven. Resistance, while heavy, was quickly overpowered by the more numerous clones. The Legions of Saturn were just no match for the Demonic Forces.

Loki then moved up beside him.

"Adam has fallen." The god said.

"It was bound to happen." Draco replied.

"He did take the other Angel with him."

"Then he did his job." Draco pointed to the battle. "Your old friend Saturn can't order troops worth a damn. We had much more of a challenge five hundred years ago."

Loki smirked, "Saturn is very full of himself. It is and always has been his downfall."

"How goes the attack on Terra 2?"

"They've deployed more Sabers." Loki replied, "No new Gods or Goddesses have shown up."

Draco nodded, "Continue there. Remind them what a Class 0 God is capable of."

Loki smiled. "I like the sound of that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sayoko," Skuld said, "Snap out of it."

Sayoko continued to stare off into space.

"Let me." Kristine said. She knelt before her mother and looked up into her face. "Mom, listen to me. He's not dead. You and I both know we would have felt something if he died."

"I already tried telling her that." Belldandy said softly.

Kristine glanced at her grandmother, then looked back at her mom.

"If he vanished into an Inverse AT-Field, Auntie Skuld might be able to bring him back. After all, we still have Unit-4."

Sayoko finally blinked and looked down at her daughter.

"Unit-4." Sayoko repeated.

"Yes." Kristine replied, "We still have it. We could use it to get Sentaro back."

"First we need to stop the demons." Skuld muttered.

Sayoko rose to her feet and started walking.

"Kris," she said, "Come give me a hand."

"Where are we going?" Kristine asked.

"Yoko?" Belldandy and Skuld looked at Sayoko curiously.

Sayoko paused and looked back at her family members.

"I'm going to go kick some Demon ass."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturn stared at the main screen. Everything he did seemed to backfire. Instead of pushing the demons out of Heaven, his Legion's had fallen back further and further towards the center. Meanwhile reports were reaching him that the Norse area remained secure and Demon free. Even more bizarre were the reports that the mortals who lived in Heaven were driving off the demon attacks.

"Report."

Saturn sagged in the SysOp chair. Then with a deep breath, he turned and looked at Kami-sama.

"I regret to inform you my forces have been unable to hold back the Demon hordes."

"I see." Kami-sama looked up at the screen. He then glanced off to the side. "Mist."

Saturn frowned as Mist approached.

"Milord." Mist said with a bow.

"You are reinstated as Commander of the forces of Heaven." Kami-sama said.

"Yes Milord." Mist glanced at Saturn before looking at Chrono. Chrono nodded and spoke into a microphone.

"Attention, Commander Mist has taken over the Defense of Heaven."

Even through the walls, the sounds of cheering could be heard. The sounds made Saturn scowl.

"All forces are to attack." Mist ordered, "Valkyries to execute plan fifty-six. Now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco frowned. Suddenly the tone of the battle had changed. Instead of retreating as they had been, the Legions of Heaven had halted the demon advance. In some places, they had actually begun to push the demons back. That was when the first report reached him.

The Valkyries had taken to the field.

"Interesting." Draco murmured, "Have you finally given up Saturn? Has Mist returned?"

A loud roar stopped Draco from any further thoughts. He glanced towards the Main Building. Evangelion Unit-4 was moving towards the battle, it's massive fists clenched tightly closed. Even to the untrained eye, one could tell……..

Whoever was piloting the Eva was really pissed.

"Welcome half-breed." Draco said, a smile beginning to appear on his face. "I've been expecting you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere

Sentaro opened his eyes. He apparently was laying on the ground for he could see the blue sky and clouds through a canopy of trees. Sitting up, he was able to clearly see he wasn't on Terra 2. The leaves and grass were too green.

Then he remembered who he had been with just moments ago.

Sentaro quickly looked around him. Laying just feet to his left lay Arael. Her eyes were closed and she was motionless. He quickly moved to the Angel's side and lowered his head near her mouth. He felt her breath on his cheek. He sat back and sighed, glad that she was still alive, though in bad shape.

"I see you're finally awake."

Sentaro looked over to see the Soultaker walking towards him.

"What was that?" Sentaro asked.

"Don't know." The Demoness replied, "But it's all your fault."

"What!"

"I could have handled Adam." The Demoness replied, "I was just getting a feel for him."

"You never even got close to hitting him." Sentaro retorted, "and he had you jumping all over the place."

The Soultaker looked off into the distance.

"Thanks." She finally said.

"Don't mention it." Sentaro then looked at Arael. "Can you heal her?"

"Demons don't do healing. That's a Goddess thing."

"We have to do something!"

"Leave her."

"WHAT!"

"Look, she's in really bad shape. It doesn't look like she's regenerating."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been awake a lot longer then you have. She hasn't improved" The Soultaker replied, "I've been looking around and haven't seen anything that reminds me of Earth or Terra 2."

"Maybe because we're far from civilization."

"Which means we have a lot of walking to do. Which means we have to carry her."

"I'll do it." Sentaro replied.

The Soultaker narrowed her eyes at Sentaro.

"You don't even know how far we have to walk, or even if there's food along the way."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving her behind."

"She's in no shape to be moved!"

Sentaro stood up and glared at the Demoness. He then walked off a short ways. When he returned, he had several thick pieces of wood. He knelt down beside Arael and opened her cloak.

"Whoa!" The Soultaker shouted, "You think you should be doing that while she's unconscious?"

Sentaro ignored the demoness and gently lifted Arael's broken left arm and laid it down flat. He then tore the hem from the bottom of her robes and used it to tie the sticks to her arm in a makeshift splint. He then tore the sleeves from his shirt and tied them together to make a sling. He then put the sling over Arael's shoulder and set her arm in it.

"Nice going MacGyver." The Demoness said, "But she still isn't awake."

Without a word, Sentaro wrapped Arael back up in her cloak and pulled the hood over her head as much as he could. He then lifted her from the ground, with an arm under her knees and the other behind her back. Arael was much lighter then he expected. Her head slowly rolled until it came to a stop against his chest. Sentaro paused to look down at her, but the hood blocked his view of her face. He then looked at the Soultaker. The Demoness shrugged.

"I'm not helping hauling her around."

"I don't expect you to." Sentaro replied, "That would be too 'nice' of you." He then turned and started walking in a direction.

"Ouch." The Soultaker muttered, "Nice shot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just how did you two do that anyway?"

"Do what?"

"That thing you and Snowflake did to take out Adam." The Soultaker replied, "How did you do it?"

"I don't know." Sentaro replied.

"Bullshit." The Demoness growled. "I watched you for the last week. You barely could even form a force bolt! Snowflake has NEVER made a force bolt. All her attacks involve her AT-Field! Now how did you two do it?"

"I said I don't know!" Sentaro replied, "Best I could say is……she was counting on me. She believed I could do it."

The Soultaker looked at him skeptically. "Somehow I doubt that was it."

"It's the best I can offer right now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you even know where we're walking to?"

"Well considering we're in the middle of nowhere," Sentaro replied, "any direction seemed good."

The Demoness just stared at Sentaro.

"You mean you just guessed!"

"Well, yeah."

"That's it!" The Soultaker stopped walking, "We're changing direction."

Sentaro stopped and turned around.

"Why?"

"Because we have yet to run into anything!"

"Fine, let's vote."

"Vote?"

"I vote we continue my way." Sentaro said. He then lowered his ear near Arael's head. "Arael agrees with me. We'll keep walking this way."

"SHE'S UNCONCIOUS!"

"She still has a vote and I'm sure she'd agree with me."

"How do you know!"

"I just do." Sentaro then turned and continued walking.

"Wait."

Sentaro stopped walking and looked at the Demoness.

"What is it now?"

"You hear that?"

Sentaro turned his head to the side and listened. A low rumble could be heard off in the distance.

"It's thunder." Sentaro said.

"No you idiot. Listen again."

Sentaro glared at the Demoness but did so. The rumble could still be heard. It was steady and seemed to be slowly getting louder.

"What is that?"

"Horses." The Soultaker replied, "A lot of them. And guess where they're headed?"

"Towards us?"

"Bingo."

"Then we're saved!"

"Sentaro," the Soultaker said, "We have no idea where we are. We don't know if we're saved. We could end up in deeper shit."

"But Arael……."

"She's in no shape to defend herself." The Soultaker replied softly, "If she got hurt here, who do you think will feel the worst?"

"Probably me."

"Correct." The Demoness pointed towards some bushes. "Get in there."

Sentaro moved around the bushes and knelt on the ground, followed by the Soultaker.. He sat Arael on the ground and gently laid her down. He then laid down beside her and peered through the bush.

"See them?" he asked.

"Shh." The Demoness replied from beside him.

The hoof beats grew louder. Suddenly a rider came into view, followed by another and another. In total, twelve riders moved past. Sentaro stared at them as they flew by. They appeared to be women, dressed in full body armor and helmets.

"They look like Valkyries." Sentaro whispered, "But the armor looks wrong."

"They are Valkyries." The Soultaker hissed, "But they haven't worn armor like that since the 1500s."

"Then what are they doing with it?" Then Sentaro frowned, "Hey if they're Valkyries why are we hiding?"

The Soultaker frowned, then smacked Sentaro upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Think! I said the Valkyries haven't worn that armor since the 1500s, what does that tell you?"

"They're going retro?"

WHACK!

"Ow."

"We could be in the past! The Gods of this time aren't very forgiving of Demons." She thumbed back towards Arael. "And I think they'd freak if they found an Angel."

"Ok." Sentaro said, "I get it. Don't talk to the Valkyrie type people. So what do we do?"

"Keep walking." "Give up."

Sentaro frowned and looked at the Soultaker.

"What?"

"I said we would keep walking." The Demoness replied.

"Then who…..?"

"I said you should give up."

Sentaro and the Soultaker rolled over and looked behind them. Standing there was a brown haired woman in robes.

"Umm Hi?" Sentaro said with a wave.

"I don't suppose you could tell me why you're hiding under a bush?" the woman asked.

"Uhhhhh." Sentaro began.

"My friend here lost his mind." The Soultaker said, "Have you seen it?"

The woman frowned. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Even from a Demon." She then pointed at Arael. "What's wrong with her?"

Sentaro immediately moved between Arael and the woman.

"Leave her alone." He growled.

"Fine." The woman replied, "But you three are coming with me."

"You and what army?" The Soultaker asked.

The woman raised her hand. A force bolt glowed in her palm.

"You're a goddess." The Soultaker muttered.

"Actually I'm a bit more then that." The woman replied, as she pointed. "Start walking."

"Better listen." Sentaro said. He then turned and lifted Arael back into his arms and headed off in the direction the woman indicated.

The Soultaker glared at the woman, then followed Sentaro. The woman followed them from behind.

"So if you aren't a Goddess," Sentaro asked, "What are you?"

"Complicated. Now get going."

They walked on for about an hour before they reached a dirt road. The woman had them follow the road. As he walked, Sentaro felt Arael shift, the first time she'd moved on her own. He glanced down and found her left hand clenching at his shirt. He smiled and leaned towards her head.

"You awake?" he whispered.

Arael clenched his shirt a bit tighter. Sentaro glanced back at the woman, then turned his head towards the road.

"We don't know where we are." he whispered, "We saw some riders that looked like Valkyries, but they were in outfits from before the 1500s. We hid, but a goddess found us. She doesn't have goddess markings. She knows the Soultaker is a Demon."

Arael slowly raised her head she could see his face with one of her eyes.

"What about me?" she asked weakly.

"I don't know." Sentaro replied, "She hasn't had a good look at you. I've been trying to keep it that way."

Arael lowered her head against Sentaro's shoulder. He waited for her to say more, but she remained silent.

Another hour past and a town came into view. As they grew closer, the town became more clear. Sentaro was shocked. It was like something from movie. All the homes seemed to be made of hand cut timber with thatched roofs. People moved about in rough woven clothes.

They all looked like the pictures he had seen in Heaven and in school of Vikings.

All eyes were on him and the Soultaker as they walked through the middle of the village. Several people shouted out a greeting in what Sentaro believed was Norse. The woman replied in kind and said something else. Sentaro, however, was no longer paying attention to that.

His attention was focused back on Arael.

As soon as the woman spoke, Arael's left hand clenched tight and she seemed to jump. He could feel her body shivering.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's her."

Sentaro could barely hear her voice over the townspeople.

"What?" he asked again, leaning his head closer to her's.

"It's her."

"Who?"

But Arael remained silent.

The Woman was now joined by several Vikings in armor. They moved with swords drawn along either side of Sentaro and the Soultaker. The woman now moved forward to take the lead. She led them towards a large timber hall. Flanking the doors were a pair of the old style Valkyries. The doors opened and the Valkyries saluted the woman as she entered.

The inside of the hall showed how deceptive the outside was. Hundred and hundreds of Viking warriors sat at tables along in rows. The walls of the building were covered in shields, trophies, the heads of animals, and swords. At the far end was a raised table, behind which several men and women sat. A few of them had the markings of the Gods, the rest did not. It was to this table that the woman led them. Flanking the table at right angles were two low tables. At these sat twelve of the old style Valkyries. As the group reached the main table, the hall went quiet. One of the women stood up.

"Welcome sister." She said, "I see you have brought guests."

"I found these three in the forest." The woman said, "They were hiding from Freya's riders."

"I see." The woman looked at Sentaro and the Soultaker. "For what reason do you have to hide."

The Soultaker took a step forward.

"We are strangers in a strange land." She said, "Surely you too would take precautions."

The woman at the main table frowned, as did many of the others.

"While you may speak the truth, I do not care for your tone. Perhaps the removal of your tongue will improve your manners."

"Forgive her." Sentaro said, "She's…..well…..uhh…" His voice trailed off as the women glared at him.

"Speak mortal." The woman said, "Or feel our wraith."

"Enough."

Sentaro looked down at Arael. The others in the room looked at Arael as well.

"What is this you bring with you?" the woman asked, "A leper perhaps? Even that is better then the company of a Demon."

"Sentaro," Arael said softly, "Help me stand."

"But……" Sentaro started to protest.

"Do it."

Sentaro lowered Arael's feet to the floor, then helped her to stand. Her legs wobbled slightly as she put weight on them.

"It has been a very long time Verdandi." Arael said softly to the woman that had led them to the hall. "I have often wondered what happened to you and your sisters, Urd and Skuld."

Each woman reared back as their names were mentioned. Sentaro stared at the women, his eyes wide.

These were the Norns, the originals!

"Your voice sounds familiar." Verdandi said, "Who might you be."

Arael lifted her right arm and pulled back her hood. The people at the main table gasped and leaped to their feet, as did the old style Valkyries.

"Messenger!" Verdandi shouted, "You! How dare you……."

"I did not come intentionally," The Angel said, looking at all present, "and you have nothing to fear from me."

"You defied the Heavens!" Verdandi shouted, pointing at Arael, "You personally killed dozens of Gods."

"I cannot change the past." Arael replied. Sentaro could feel her body beginning to shake. "I can only……seek forgiveness."

"You will not find it here." Verdandi snarled.

"She found it elsewhere." Sentaro said as he moved beside Arael, "She found it from……"

"I don't care if she….."

"…...Kami-sama."

Verdandi's voice trailed off.

"Yes." Sentaro said, "I know of Kami-sama. I know of the Heavens and Yggdrasil. I know the Valkyries have defended the Heavens for thousands of years. I even know of the doublet system."

"How can you know these things?" Skuld asked.

"Because my Mother is a Goddess."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the hall was now on their feet shouting.

"SILENCE!" Skuld hollered. She looked over the crowd, daring someone to speak. Then she looked back down at Sentaro. "What is your name mortal? What is your linage to the Gods?"

"I am Sentaro Aida." He began. "I was born of the Goddess Sayoko, First Class, Type two, Unlimited, her domain is the present. She in turn was also born of a Goddess and mortal. That goddess is Belldandy Class zero, Type two, Unlimited. Her domain is the present. Her father is Kami-sama."

Verdandi turned and looked at her sisters. Urd and Skuld looked at each other, then Skuld turned to Sentaro.

"We have much to discuss amongst ourselves." She said, "For now, you shall be taken from here to a place of rest." Skuld waved at two Valkyrie.

The Valkyrie moved forward and started to led Sentaro away.

"Wait!" Sentaro called out. Skuld held up her hand and the Valkyrie stopped.

Sentaro moved back to Arael's side. She was now visibly shaking.

"What about Arael and her?" He pointed at the Demoness.

"What do you care what happens to the Messenger and the Demon?" Skuld asked.

"Arael is a close friend of my mother." Sentaro said, "She…….she means a lot to me."

Skuld's eyes widened, as did Verdandi's and Urd's, but most especially, Arael's.

"She is to come with me." Sentaro stated.

"How dare you….." Urd began before Skuld held her hand up.

"And the Demon?" Skuld asked.

"Yeah," the Soultaker said, "What about me?"

"I guess she should come too."

The Soultaker rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks."

"Fine." Skuld waved her hand.

The Valkyries began to lead them out. Arael tried to follow but stumbled. Sentaro was quickly at her side.

"You've done enough." He whispered. He then lifted her up and carried her, as he had for the past several hours. Arael blushed, then rested her head against Sentaro.

"They always forget the demon." The Soultaker mumbled, "They never care about the demon."

"Shut up you." A Valkyrie ordered.

The Valkyries led them towards a small house on the edge of town. More Valkyries surrounded it.

"What's in there?" Sentaro asked.

"Another visitor." The Valkyrie replied.

Sentaro glanced at the Valkyrie.

"You in charge of the Valkyries?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"You sound like Mist." Sentaro replied. The Valkyrie stopped him.

"You know Mist?" She asked.

"Yes." Sentaro replied, "She's a friend of the family."

"And she lets the Messenger live?"

"She and I have an understanding." Arael replied.

"I don't see how." The Valkyrie said, "You've killed far too many gods to be trusted."

"I know." Arael replied, "But I am trusted by those that count."

The Valkyrie frowned, then looked at Sentaro.

"If you need me, ask for Freya." She then turned and left.

Sentaro moved into the house along with Arael. The Valkyries slammed the door behind them. Sentaro started to looked for something to lay Arael on when he ran into the Soultaker.

"Would you mind getting out of the way?" Sentaro asked.

The Soultaker moved, revealing the occupant of the house before them. Sentaro's eyes went wide.


	15. Chapter 13

Sentaro moved into the house along with Arael. The Valkyries slammed the door behind them. Sentaro started to looked for something to lay Arael on when he ran into the Soultaker.

"Would you mind getting out of the way?" Sentaro asked.

The Soultaker moved, revealing the occupant of the house before them. Sentaro's eyes went wide.

Chapter 13

Across the room, sitting before a small fireplace was Mana.

"Sentaro?" she asked as she rose to her feet.

"Auntie?" Sentaro replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Questions later." Mana raced over to him and looked down at Arael. "What happened? You look like you've been through a war! Did those Valkyries….?"

"No Auntie." Sentaro replied, "The Rogue Demons have attacked Terra 2. They brought back Adam."

"Oh hell." Mana muttered, "He could….."

"He already wiped out Earth."

Mana sat down on the floor hard.

"No…….."

"Arael stopped him though."

"With help." Arael added, leaning her head back against Sentaro and looking up at his face.

Mana looked up at Sentaro and frowned slightly as she saw the look Arael was giving him. The Demoness then rose to her feet and looked at the Soultaker.

"Who's your friend?" Mana asked.

"You know her." Sentaro replied. "She's your grandmother."

Mana blinked, "The Soultaker?"

"Don't mind me." The Soultaker muttered, "I'll just go sit in the corner. Take care of Snowflake. We'll have plenty of time later to talk no doubt."

Mana frowned at the Demoness, then led Sentaro over to a bed in the opposite corner of the room.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Mana whispered as Sentaro lowered Arael onto the bed.

"She showed up and saved me and Megami." Sentaro replied, "Asuka and Arael showed up on Terra 2 around the same time." He then reached down and pulled a blanket over Arael's body. "Rest." He said to the Angel. "I'll be right here."

Arael nodded, then closed her eyes. Sentaro stared at her a moment longer, before turning to Mana. Mana led him a short distance away.

"Just what is going on between you two?" Mana asked.

"It's complicated."

"Don't give me that. She wasn't looking at you like your were just a friend, or even the son of a friend."

Sentaro glanced back over at the now sleeping Angel.

"I found out she likes me." He said, "More then just as a friend." Sentaro turned back to his Aunt. "She and Megami got into a fight over me."

"I thought you were dating Megami."

"No." Sentaro said, "I always cared for her, but only as a friend."

Mana looked at the sleeping Angel.

"So," she said, "What about Arael? What do you feel for her?"

"She asked me that," Sentaro began, "Before she got hurt, she asked what it was. explain. I cared for her, but it was all going so fast……. She took it as a rejection and teleported away." Sentaro looked back at Arael. "I was worried about her. What she was thinking, where she went. Then Soultaker should up, told me Arael needed help." Sentaro looked back at Mana. "I watched Adam rip through her AT-Field and then watched her fall. All that was running through my mind was how I would never get to tell her, that I do love her."

Mana stared at Sentaro for a long time.

"You know this is kinda weird." Mana said, "Didn't she change your diapers?"

"Don't think so. I think it was Yui."

"Still……."

"Mana, please." Sentaro pleaded, "From what I understand, Mom knows. We haven't actually spoken, but don't you think she'd demand to if she objected?"

Mana bit her lip.

"You realize you're in love with a several hundred thousand year old being that once sent fear through the hearts of God and Demon alike?"

"Yes."

"And that she did attack both your mother and Asuka?"

"I am well aware of this." Sentaro replied.

"Just so long as you know."

Sentaro looked back to Arael.

"I don't suppose you have healing powers?"

Mana shook her head.

"Sorry. It's a demon thing."

"Yeah, Kay told me."

"Kay?"

"Soultaker said we could call her that."

"Oh."

"So," Sentaro began, "Where exactly are we?"

Mana nodded her head towards the window.

"You saw what was out there when you came in right?"

"Yeah, looked like something out of a history book."

"In a way it is." Mana replied, moving to the window. "Everyone out there was taken from the field of battle by the Valkyries."

Sentaro's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"That hall IS Valhalla. Everyone in there was worthy enough to taken from the field of battle by the Valkyries."

"So we're in Heaven." Sentaro said, "Where is the Yggdrasil building then!"

"We aren't in Heaven."

"But you said……."

I know what I said. This isn't Heaven though." Mana walked towards the fire and sat down. Sentaro followed.

"It's like this," Mana said, "When the doublet system was created, there was a problem. Through battles, the Angels, and flat out treachery, there were more Gods then there were Demons. Something had to be done, or else the Doublet system would fall apart." Mana pointed towards the Hall. "Verdandi came up on an idea. A 'pocket universe' would be created. It would be linked to Yggdrasil, but would have it's own world computer. They would still be part of the whole, but separate. Those gods that wanted to could 'retire'. Once here, they couldn't return."

"How'd you find out about this?"

"Remember," Mana said, "I'm the Queen of Hell. Kami-sama told me of this place, as well as a few other things."

"So why don't they go back?" Sentaro asked, "They could help fight back the Rogues!"

"They won't leave." Mana replied, "Only Hild could release them."

"Hild is dead." Sentaro said, "You're the queen!"

"Heh."

Sentaro and Mana turned and looked at the Soultaker.

"What," Mana asked, "is so damn funny?"

"Hild dead. That's a good one."

"I saw her body!" Mana snapped, "She's dead!"

"You saw 'a' body." The Soultaker pointed out.

Mana frowned, as did Sentaro.

"What do you mean?" Sentaro asked.

"I figured it would be obvious by now." The Soultaker replied.

"Right now it's obvious that you're a pain in the ass." Mana growled.

"Is that anyway to speak to your Grandmother?"

Mana started to snap a response, but Sentaro covered up her mouth. She turned her eye at Sentaro and glared. Sentaro glared back and pointed towards the bed.

"Keep it down."

Mana muttered curses behind his hand. She then reached up and moved it, before glaring at the Soultaker.

"Tell us exactly what the hell you're talking about Old woman." Mana hissed.

"I'll give you a hint." The Soultaker replied, "Snowflake and I have something in common."

Sentaro frowned. What could the Soultaker and Arael have in common? He could think of several things. Both had been around for many thousands of years. Both had been against Heaven. Both……..

Sentaro looked at Mana curiously. She had paled considerably.

"I think she figured it out." The Soultaker smirked.

"What?"

"A clone." Mana murmured, "They cloned a Hild, then killed the clone. They took the eyes because we would have been able to tell."

"How?" Sentaro asked, confused.

"The eyes are windows into the soul." Mana replied, "Hild was still alive. The clone they created would have been mindless, like the cloned demons that have been attacking Heaven and Hell."

"So they kidnapped Hild? Why?"

"With Hild captured, they could gain access to the Hell mainframe. Her codes were left because she was……" Mana looked away.

"I suppose this is a bad time to tell her about her kid?" The Soultaker asked.

Mana whipped around.

"WHAT?"

"Very bad." Sentaro replied, holding his head.

"Oh well." The Soultaker shrugged, "I leave it to you then." She then wondered off.

"What's wrong with Dawn?" Mana asked.

"Nothing." Sentaro said, "It's your 'other' kid."

Mana looked confused.

"What other kid?"

"Your child with Shinji." Came a female voice.

Mana and Sentaro looked beside them. Standing there was the ghost form of Sayoko. Sentaro's jaw dropped.

"Mom!"

"Hello son." The ghost replied.

"Wh..hat? How?"

"She's from the future." Mana explained, "She came with that kid."

"She came with your daughter!"

"My daughter? That's my daughter?" Mana looked at the ghost in shock. "With Shinji! Oh Asuka's going to kill me."

"No." the ghost replied, "she won't."

"Why not?" Mana asked, "I had a kid WITH HER HUSBAND!"

"Mana," Sentaro muttered, "Arael."

"Sorry." Mana looked back at the ghost. "With Shinji?"

"Let me tell you a story………" The ghost began, "This is my past, something that has already changed because of my being here, as well as Yoko's. It began with an attempt to plant a transmitter on the Hell mainframe………."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.

They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,

the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2650

Sayoko and Mana walked down a hall in Heaven towards the infirmary. Behind them trailed two Demons, part of Mana's honor guard.

"Did they get through?" Mana asked.

"I don't know." Sayoko replied, "They definitely had enough time to do it. From what Chrono told me they were on their way out when they were spotted."

"Do we know who got hurt?"

"No." Sayoko replied, "They teleported immediately to the infirmary. Mom went down there, and immediately sealed it off."

"So why do they want me?" Mana asked.

"I really don't know."

Rounding a corner, they spotted the infirmary. Several people were waiting outside the doors. As they got closer, they were able to identify them.

Yui Ikari was sitting on the floor her head in her hands. Beside her knelt Arael, calmly rubbing Yui's back. Also present was Dawn. She was standing directly in front of the doors, preventing entry. Belldandy stood further down the hall from the doors, talking quietly to Shinji. Shinji was covered in grime. His robes were scorched and frayed in places. A haunted look was on his face. Belldandy noticed Sayoko and Mana and after a word to Shinji, walked up to meet them.

"I'm glad you're here." Belldandy whispered.

"What's wrong?" Sayoko asked.

A look came over the elder goddesses face.

"Touji is dead." Belldandy said. Sayoko held her hands to her mouth in shock while Mana bowed her head.

"Rei was injured, but is expected to pull through." Belldandy continued, "Shinji made it out with a few scrapes."

"What about Asuka?" Sayoko asked.

Belldandy's eyes betrayed her.

Sayoko felt tears forming in her eyes. Mana was holding on to the wall, trying to keep from falling over.

"She wants to speak to you Mana." Belldandy said softly, "Before she sees Shinji or Yui."

Mana looked up, tears falling from one eyes, while blood dripped out from under her eye patch.

"Why?" Mana asked.

"I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there are voices

that want to be heard.

So much to mention

but you can't find the words.

The scent of magic,

the beauty that's been

when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana moved into the room that held Asuka. As with the rest of the infirmary, everything was white. Only on the bed was another color found.

Red.

Blood red.

Asuka lay mostly hidden under the covers. Half of her head was wrapped in bandages, covering her right eye. Her left eye opened as she heard Mana approach.

"About….time ……you got here." Asuka's voice was very quiet and strained.

Mana knelt down beside the bed, bringing her head level with Asuka's.

"Asuka, I….."

"Shut up. I'm…….talking."

Mana went silent.

"I…….want you……..to marry Shinji."

Mana was on her feet in a second.

"What?" she asked, "You what? You can be serious!"

Asuka closed her eye and waited for Mana to stop. The Demoness did a moment later. Asuka reopened her eye and continued.

"We're alike you know……….. We both……..love him." Asuka turned her head towards the door. "He's….a baka……..he couldn't…..handle being…….alone."

"He'll have Yui." Mana whispered.

"He needs more." Asuka replied, "He needs……..a wife……someone to confide in……..and to love him."

Mana looked down at the floor.

"I couldn't…….I promised you……."

"Mana," Asuka said, a little louder, "I want you to do this……….as a last wish."

"But…….."

"He needs you." Asuka said. She then coughed up some blood. Mana wiped away the blood. Asuka looked up at her friend's face.

"Please do this." Asuka whispered, "For Shinji……..and for me."

Mana looked away.

"Please……..Mana."

Mana looked back at Asuka.

"I promise." Mana said, "on my mother's grave."

"Don't need…..to go that far." Asuka replied with a smirk, "Besides……..if you didn't…..I'd comeback and haunt you."

Mana smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

DHT – Listen to your Heart

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She died an hour later after seeing Yui and Shinji." The ghost said softly, "Mana kept her promise, but she did it her way. She let him mourn Asuka's loss. Shinji was very quiet, he never smiled. Yui and Rei were worried for him. Then Mana began to come by. At first, Shinji turned her away. Once he even threw her out of his house. Rei was also annoyed by Mana at first, but when she persisted, Rei saw Mana was just as worried about Shinji as she was. In time, she started to help Mana. Even got Yui to help."

"Finally, about forty years after Asuka died, Shinji asked Mana out. They dated for another four or five years before Shinji finally asked Mana to marry him."

The ghost then smiled.

"Then four years ago, at least to me, they got wonderful news. Mana was pregnant. Shinji was excited, as were Yui and Rei." The ghost looked on wistfully. "We all were. The future was beginning to look hopeful." The Ghost looked to the floor. "But all things come to an end. Months later, I had gone to Terra 2 with Arael and some Valkyries. Years before, all the mortals had vanished because of Adam. I thought I had a way to bring them all back."

The ghost glanced over at Arael.

"We were attacked on arrival. By Adam, Loki, and a score or more of demons. Arael defeated Adam, but was herself badly injured. The Valkyries were all killed. I fought Loki……..

……and lost."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2966

"Where is she?" Mana asked as she sat on the couch. Her stomach was swollen from the child within.

"She'll be back." Shinji replied, "You know she's been busy with this. She wants to see Kensuke and Sentaro again."

"She's obsessed with seeing them again." Mana muttered, "Even Kristine is worried." She sat for a moment and picked up her book. Five minutes passed and she tossed the book aside.

"I'm going." Mana said.

"What!" Shinji shouted. "No you are not! You're in no condition to……"

"Sayoko is MY doublet!" Mana said, "I will go to her."

"Fine." Shinji said, "But Yui, Rei, and I are coming with."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four appeared on a charred black landscape. All around them, smoke rose from the burnt land.

"Damn." Yui muttered, kicking aside a burnt broken tree branch. "This place is……." A sharp glance from Shinji cut her off.

Rei moved beside Mana.

"I don't see anything." She said.

"I do." Mana whispered. She pointed.

Just in the distance, they could make out several figures laying on the scorched earth. Moving closer, they recognized the uniforms of the Valkyries, as well as several demons. Yui knelt beside one Valkyrie.

"Dead." She called out. "Force bolt to the chest."

"Same here." Rei was kneeling beside a fallen Demon.

"The Valkyries didn't go down without a fight." Shinji said.

"But where's Sayoko and Arael?" Mana asked.

They walked along, passing more dead Demons and Valkyries. Then Yui spotted something leaning against a tree.

"Oh no." she whispered as she ran. The others followed.

When they caught up to Yui, they found her kneeling beside the shattered body of Arael.

Or what was left of it.

Arael was missing her left arm, as well part of her left leg. The left side of her face was scorched and unrecognizable. Her right eye was open, staring blankly off into the distance.

"Oh…." Mana murmured, she turned away, covering her mouth and trying not to get ill.

Rei walked a short distance away. She came back a second later.

"I found a crater." She said, "I don't know what made it though."

"Oh my god!" Yui suddenly shouted.

Mana, Shinji and Rei turned to her.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"She's alive!"

"What?" Shinji knelt down beside Arael, while Mana peered over his shoulder.

Arael's eye was no longer staring into the distance. It was now focused and was slowly moving to look at each person present. She then tried to speak, but though her mouth moved, only a gurgle came from her throat.

"Easy." Yui said, placing her hand on Arael's undamaged shoulder, "Don't try to speak."

Arael nodded slightly, then stared at Yui hard with her undamaged eye. Yui froze for a moment, then shook her head.

"Whoa." Yui sat back.

"What?" Shinji asked, "What happened?"

"Arael just zapped me." Yui said, "Used her mind reading powers on me, but didn't pull out my memories, she stuck one in." Yui pointed over to where Rei had found the crater. "That's where Adam fell."

Shinji let out a low whistle. "No wonder Arael's in bad shape."

"She's regenerating." Rei said as she looked at Arael's injuries. "But it will be awhile before she's back to normal."

Mana gently touched Arael's right hand.

"Arael," she asked softly, "Where's Sayoko?"

Arael looked up at Mana, then looked off to the side. Mana stood up and walked in the direction Arael had indicated. More scorched trees marked the landscape. Mana moved past them, stepping over broken branches. She moved around one clump of trees and entered a clearing.

There she found Sayoko.

At first she though Sayoko was alive and well, standing against a tree, but as she grew closer, she found it wasn't the case. The goddess was actually a good three feet in the air, being supported by a broken limb that went through her back and out of her stomach, just below the rib cage. The entire front of her robes as well as the ground below her was coated in blood. Sayoko's head was slumped down on her chest.

"Sayoko?" Mana whispered. She moved closer to her friend. Behind her, she could hear Shinji and Rei's footsteps. A moment later she heard Rei's gasp.

"Sayoko?" Mana called out again. There was still no response from the goddess.

"Mana," Shinji whispered from where he stood. "She's gone."

"No." Mana replied, "She isn't."

"Mana, look at her! She's……"

Sayoko's head snapped up. Mana leaped back, her heart skipping a beat. Behind her, Rei let out a shriek.

Sayoko stared at Mana, her eyes unfocused, empty. She then raised her right hand towards Mana and spoke.

"Morn…ing…….B……ell…..c…ome…..f…….orth."

Morning Bell, Sayoko's Angel burst forth from Sayoko. The Angel circled the tree before flying straight at Mana. Mana's eyes went wide and she threw her arms in front of her. Morning Bell slammed into Mana, sending the demoness flying backwards through the air almost ten feet. Mana landed hard on her back and was still. Of the angel there was no sign. Shinji and Rei quickly went to Mana's side.

"She's alive." Rei said.

"Thank God for that." Shinji said, "Why would Sayoko…….?" Shinji's voice trailed off. He looked over at the goddess. Her head had slumped back down and her arm had returned to her side.

Shinji stood up and moved to the goddess. He slowly peered up into her face. Sayoko's eyes were still open, but unseeing.

"Is she…..?" Rei asked.

Shinji reached up and placed his hand on the goddess's forehead. He closed his eyes. After a moment, he looked back at Rei.

"She's gone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I appeared before Mana shortly after Yoko's birth." The ghost of Sayoko said, "She was shocked as hell. Then again, so was I. Mana was the only one that could see me at first. Then we noticed that Yoko was able to see me too. After many long talks, we finally figured it out why I was still around. Morning Bell."

"Your Angel?" Mana asked.

"That was Morning Bell?" Sentaro asked, "She looked so……..creepy."

The ghost nodded. "Goddesses co-exist with their angels. A goddess that loses her angel feels empty, lost, and is pretty much unable to function."

Sentaro nodded. "Grandma told me about when Hild removed her Angel and replaced it with a Devil."

"You sent your Angel to Yoko." Mana said, "Through me."

The ghost nodded. "My intention was to protect Yoko. I thought Morning Bell could do that." The ghost sighed. "My mistake was thinking Morning Bell would be willing to let me go. She wasn't."

"Morning Bell did this to you?" Sentaro asked.

"In a way. I'm still connected to her, even though she is Yoko's now. That is why I'm still here."

"But the creepy look of her?"

The ghost shrugged. "She was there when I died. She felt me die. In a way, part of her died with me. I think it affected her, and thus, her appearance."

"So," Sentaro said, "What happens now?"

"We have to get back." Mana replied.

"You have to do more." The ghost said.

"Do what?" Mana asked, "What else is there besides going home?"

"You go home now, you'll just be going back to die." The ghost said, "My past has already been changed. The Rogue Demons have moved faster. You don't have another four hundred years. You may not have even four months."

"Again," Mana said, "What else is there?"

"When you return," The ghost said, "You must bring an army."

"What army?" Sentaro asked.

"The only Army I have is in Hell!" Mana added, "And they're trapped in the bottom."

The ghost wondered over to the window.

"Not that Army." The ghost replied. She then nodded at the window. "That one."

Mana frowned, as did Sentaro. Both walked to the window and looked out. Outside they could see the Vikings, moving about.

"THEM?" Mana hissed, "You want me to get them to come back!"

The ghost nodded.

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the window, ducking just below was a figure. She had walked over and had heard much of the discussion. She could even hear the ghost, which surprised her. She hadn't seen it when the Kirishima girl had arrived.

Now she heard what the ghost wanted them to do.

Verdandi let out a sigh, then walked back to the hall. She needed time to think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sentaro sat beside Arael and gently moved the hair from her face. The Angel was still asleep, and though there had been much shouting the night before, as well as this morning, she hadn't awaken. He supposed that all her energy was going towards regenerating. She did look slightly healthier.

"Rest Arael." He said softly, rubbing the back of his hand along her cheek. "I'll still be here."

Arael let out a soft sigh and leaned in towards the hand. Sentaro then stood up and walked over to where Mana sat. The Demoness was glaring out the window.

"Still annoyed?" Sentaro asked.

"Yes." Mana replied, "and confused."

"Confused?"

"That ghost, Sayoko," Mana replied, "She's done all this stuff to fix her future, and it's only become worse. We've already lost Hell, Earth, part of Heaven, what's next?"

"She has a plan." Sentaro pointed out, "These Vikings……"

"Retired here." Mana finished, "They left. Do you really think they want to go back?"

Sentaro frowned, then glanced at Arael.

"I don't know." He finally replied, "But the least we could do is ask."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No."

"What?" Mana stared at the Skuld. The Norn remained unfazed.

"We made a pact when we came here." Skuld said, "That pact was we would not return."

"But……"

"What has happened in the old world is not our concern anymore." Urd added, "Our only concern is this world."

"But if Yggdrasil falls…….." Mana started to say.

"There was a universe well before Yggdrasil started," Urd stated, "There will be one afterward. That is all. Now go."

Mana frowned, then left the hall.

"That girl is quite interesting." Skuld said.

"Strange ideas," Urd added, "for a demon."

"The Queen of the Demons." Verdandi said, stepping out from the shadows.

Skuld and Urd frowned.

"What do you mean sister?" Skuld asked.

"Hild doesn't rule anymore." Verdandi replied, "At least, that is what they say."

"Demons lie at the drop of a hat." Urd pointed out.

"And the mortal," Skuld added, "he only knows what he has been told. The truth could be hidden from him."

"and Arael?"

"Even you have doubts regarding the Messenger."

Verdandi frowned.

"So," she said, "you're dismissing what they have to say."

"What do we care of what happens over there now?" Urd asked, "We did our duty, and that duty has passed on to others. Our time has ended."

Verdandi's frown deepened. She then turned and left the hall, heading towards her own quarters.

She slammed the door closed and locked it. She moved across the room to her bed and sat down on it. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"Our time has ended." Verdandi muttered, "I think not."

She walked across to a small table and sat down in a chair. In the center of the table was a candle. She lit the candle, then lay her hands on the table top, palms up. Closing her eyes, she murmured words in old Norse. The candle flickered, then grew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid idiots." Mana grumbled as she paced the floor.

"Forget them." Sentaro said, "Maybe we can talk to the Vikings directly."

"Like they'll listen to us." Mana said, throwing her hands up in the air. "The mortal and the Demon Queen asking for help."

"It could work."

"You don't even speak Norse."

"I…..well…no."

"So you can't exactly talk to a Viking can you?"

"…….."

Unnoticed by the two, Arael's eyelids began to flutter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael looked around, confused. Somehow she had ended up on the moon, or what appeared to be the moon. The Earth was visible, just appearing over the horizon.

Arael took another glance around. She recognized where she was on the moon.

Near the Lunar Prison.

She had never actually gone to the prison, nor had she ever come to the moon of her own free will. She had awoken, underground near here, and then broken free. That was in the year 2015.

"Remember this place?" a voice said, "This is where we buried you."

Arael turned to the side to see Verdandi.

"Does bringing me here make you feel better?" Arael asked, "Or is this an attempt to make me feel bad."

Verdandi just glared at her.

Arael turned back towards the Earth.

"I know you hate me." Arael said.

"Hate is not powerful enough a word to describe what I feel towards you." Verdandi said.

"You are welcome to your feelings." Arael replied, "I deserve it for what I have done." Arael glanced at Verdandi. "I've tried to hate myself as well," She looked back towards the Earth, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "….but my friends wouldn't let me. More so now that they know Father exercised control of me and my brothers."

"The Link." Verdandi said.

"Yes." Arael said, "It still doesn't excuse what I have done." Her tears fell freely now. "Nothing will."

"You feel guilt." Verdandi whispered, "How can this be?"

"I feel a lot of things now." Arael replied as she wiped away the tears.

"You have changed." The Norn said, "The Arael I knew felt nothing. She killed both Demon and God alike without pity or remorse."

"She is still apart of me" Arael said, looking away, "And I am haunted by her actions everyday and night."

Verdandi remained silent for several minutes.

"Your friends." The Norn asked, "Would you kill for them?"

Arael whipped her head around towards the Norn.

"If it meant they would live, I would die for them." She replied.

"I see." Verdandi paced about for a moment. She then turned back to the Angel. "Mana is the Queen of Hell yes?"

Arael nodded. "Queen Hild was killed by the Rogue Demons."

"She has asked for us to return." Verdandi said, "along with the Viking Warriors."

"She doesn't make the request lightly."

"Skuld and Urd have rejected it."

Arael frowned.

"That is unfortunate." The Angel replied, "Without help, Heaven will fall." She looked away. "Sentaro might…….." She closed her eyes.

Verdandi frowned.

"You have feelings for the mortal."

Arael nodded.

"He is the son of a good friend." Arael replied, "And…….I believe that I love him."

"Love." Verdandi whispered.

"Yes."

The Norn looked away.

"I need to think." She finally said. With a wave of her hand, the surface of the moon shattered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael's eyes snapped open. A wooden ceiling met her eyes. Turning her head slightly, she could see the Soultaker and Mana pacing about. Sentaro was sitting in a chair before the fireplace, apparently asleep. She thought for a moment about Verdandi and what she had said. She didn't know what Verdandi was planning on doing, just thinking of the Norn still sent shivers down Arael's spine.

Arael looked back up at the ceiling. Her left arm still burned with pain, as did other areas of her body. Though she didn't mind it, she was tired of sitting on her back or being carried.

It was time to see what exactly she could do.

Arael slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, letting out a slight groan of pain as she did so. Mana and the Soultaker both noticed.

"Arael just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Mana asked.

"I'm sitting up." The Angel replied.

Mana blinked. "Since when do you use contractions?"

"Sentaro asked me that as well." Arael replied, "Does it really matter?"

"Not really." Mana said, "But back to the point, should you really be sitting up now?"

"I'm tired of laying down and doing nothing." Areal then began to rise to her feet.

"Hold on one second." Mana said, "You shouldn't be……."

Arael turned and glared at Mana.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do." Arael said. "I will be the one to….." She had started to take a step when her leg gave out. Mana caught her before she hit the floor.

"You were saying?" Mana said with a slight smile.

Arael took a deep breath, then let it out in a long sigh. She looked up at Mana.

"Can you help me?"

"Wouldn't you rather wait for Sentaro to wake up?"

Arael blushed and looked away.

"That would only make me more……clumsy." Arael replied softly.

Mana smirked.

"I would have thought you would want to trip and fall on him."

"Mana……."

"Then he'll worry all over you and……."

"Mana!" Arael said louder, "I swear if you do that I'll hurt you."

"Oooo now she's threatening me."

"I'll get Sayoko to help." Arael said, "She did say something about pajamas that you own." She then smirked. "Something about teddy bears and duckies."

Mana blinked.

"You wouldn't."

"So help me, I will."

Mana glanced at the Soultaker who was giving her a curious look. Mana turned back to Arael.

"Let me help you for a bit. After all, Sentaro does need his rest and everything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freya blinked.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that."

Verdandi smiled.

"I'm asking if you would be willing to return to Heaven." The Norn asked.

"I thought we were to be here forever."

"We were." Verdandi replied, "But the Queen of Hell has asked us to return."

Freya frowned. "When did Hild……?"

"Hild is apparently dead. That demon, Mana, she rules Hell now."

Freya sat back in her chair.

"I see." She then frowned. "Your sister know that yes?"

"They do."

"And they have told the Queen they would not return?"

"They have." Verdandi confirmed, "But, I do not."

"What has brought you to this decision?"

"The Messenger." Verdandi replied, "She isn't how she was. She has become more."

"That Messenger has caused more pain and suffering……."

"She feels guilt for what she has done." The Norn replied, "She even shed tears."

"So does the crocodile when it suits his purpose."

"This was more. The Arael we came to know is gone. I find myself liking this one."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Anymore harder then a mortal in love with a messenger?" Seeing Freya's eyes widen, Verdandi continued. "You saw the way he held her, how he helped her, carried her. He has stayed by her side all during their time here."

Freya raised her hand.

"But if he knew what she had done…….."

"He knows." Verdandi said softly, "His mother is the Goddess that the Messenger attacked."

Freya's eyes widened.

"And he has forgiven her!"

"Apparently so." Verdandi looked out the window. "What do you say? Will you return?"

Freya looked at the floor for a moment, then rose to her feet. She walked across the room and lifted her sword from it's place on the mantel. She looked back at Verdandi.

"I'm always ready for a fight."

Verdandi nodded. "Go, speak with the other Valkyries and the Viking Leaders. Find out who is willing to return."

Freya nodded, but looked at Verdandi questioningly.

"What will you be doing?" she asked.

"I will be talking to my sisters."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you mad!"

Verdandi sighed.

"No, I don't think I am." She replied.

Urd shook her head as Skuld stared at their sister.

"You must be to argue this." Skuld said, "We have already decided. We stay."

"No." Verdandi replied, "You decided. I disagree."

"You need the Queen of Hell's permission to return." Urd pointed out.

"The Queen of Hell has asked us to return!" Verdandi replied, "The Queen is Mana!"

"The Queen is still Hild until we find out otherwise." Urd replied.

"But we have found out! The Mortal says it to be so. The Demon Mana says it to be so. Even the Messenger……"

"Leave the Messenger out of this." Urd snapped, "What do we care of her? She is a treacherous being created out of desperation."

"Yet she and her brothers did clear the world for the mortals." Verdandi said.

"Only to try and take it for themselves!" Skuld added, "Really sister, to take her word……."

Verdandi was quiet for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice was soft but forceful.

"The Messenger we thought we knew is no more. A new one resides in her place."

Urd waved her hand.

"It doesn't matter. We've already decided….."

"YOU DECIDED!" Verdandi called out, pointing accusingly. "My thoughts were not considered!"

"We hold a majority." Skuld said.

Verdandi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you?"

From out of the darkness behind the Norn of the Present stepped out Freya. Following her from the darkness were the other Valkyries, as well as several Viking Chieftains.

"What's this?" Urd asked.

"The Majority." Freya replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Soultaker watched from the corner while Mana helped the Angel walk about the room. She rolled her eyes as the Angel stumbled. At this rate the Angel would have more broken bones then what she started with. And though she was better, the Angel was far from being fully regenerated. This made the Soultaker wonder exactly what else was wrong with Arael. Enough time had passed, she should be fully healed.

A shout then broke her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Arael walking on her own, albeit with an awful limp.

"All right Snowflake." The Soultaker said, clapping her hands, "You can walk……somewhat."

Arael glared at the Demoness. Unnoticed by the others, Sentaro was awakened by the clapping. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then looked around. His eyes widened on seeing Arael on her feet.

"Arael!" he shouted, "What are you doing out of bed!"

Arael jumped, as did Mana. Both turned around, though Arael did so looking at the floor, her face a bright red.

"I….I….." Arael stuttered.

Sentaro moved up beside her and gently grabbed her right arm.

"Tell me." He asked softly.

"I didn't want to burden you." She whispered, still looking at the floor.

"You're not a burden." Sentaro replied, allowing his hand to slide down her arm. Arael shivered as his hand continued down her arm until he reached her hand. He then gently grasped it and gave her a soft squeeze.

"Oh this is just so damn sweet."

Mana glared at the Soultaker.

"Shut up old woman."

"Old woman!" The Soultaker shouted, "Is this anyway to treat your Grandmother!"

"A lot better treatment then you deserve." Mana replied.

"Oh? What do I deserve?" The Soultaker walked right up to Mana. "Death? I've been dead! Your precious goddess friend made sure of that! I paid for my deeds with my life. I can't help that I was brought back by your enemies! I didn't ask for that! What would you have me do? Kill myself? Will that make you happy?"

Mana just glared at the Soultaker. Then a voice spoke from the door.

"It might make me happy." Verdandi said, "Demons always did give me headaches. Your death would definitely lessen mine."

Mana smirked while the Soultaker glared at the Norn. Sentaro looked curiously at Verdandi, while Arael moved slightly behind him, unsure of what was happening.

"What do you want?" Sentaro asked.

Verdandi looked over at Mana.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Sentaro asked.

"Yeah," Mana said, "what am I supposed to be telling him?"

"The Queen of Hell asked for our help against the Rogue Demons." Verdandi stated.

"You said no." Sentaro replied.

"Urd and Skuld said no." Verdandi pointed out, "I, and several others decided otherwise."

"What?" Sentaro, Mana, and Arael asked together.

"It's been awhile since I've been to Heaven." Verdandi said wistfully, "I wonder how it's changed."

"You are welcome to Heaven." The Soultaker grumbled, "Mana and I will be elsewhere."

Mana frowned and looked at her grandmother.

"What?"

"If we are to be successful," the Soultaker said, "We must cut off the supply of clones. We shall go to Hell."

"Now wait one damn minute……"

"She has a point." Sentaro said.

"A valid one." Arael added.

"And while you're taking out the clone supply, we'll get Arael to the infirmary."

"Yes we'll get……" Arael's voice trailed off. "What?"

Sentaro pointed to her broken arm.

"Any reason why that hasn't healed yet?"

"Well I…..that is……."

"Exactly. You're going to the infirmary. That's final." Sentaro turned back to the others. "So what's next?"

Verdandi snapped her fingers. Behind her, Freya entered in full armor.

"Ever seen a Valkyrie charge?" Verdandi asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Having problems?" Loki asked.

Draco waved his hand and continued to watch the battle from his position. The Evangelion was ripping through the Demon ranks.

"You did expect the Eva did you not?"

"Shouldn't you be on Terra 2?" Draco asked, his eyes still on the battle.

"I was hoping to fight the half-breed." Loki replied, "Though I'd prefer to when she isn't behind several feet of armor."

"That can be done." Draco replied. He then beckoned a Demon to him. "Inform the 3rd and 4th divisions. The gloves are off."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muffled explosions echoed throughout the entry plug as Sayoko piloted Unit-4 across the battlefield. She could feel the vibrations from the Eva's footsteps, as well the sounds of force bolts bouncing off the armor.

"How are we doing?" Sayoko called out.

An image of Mist appeared in the corner of the Eva's screen.

"Surprisingly well." The Valkyrie replied, "The Rogues still haven't recovered from charge."

Yui's face then appeared besides Mist's.

"Sorry to interrupt." The Guardian said, "But we have a problem."

"What's that?" Sayoko asked.

"There are more Rogues coming up." Yui replied, "They seem to be armed with small lances."

"So?"

"Sayoko." Yui said, "Dad said they're THOSE type of Lances."

Sayoko paled as did Mist. Then something hit the arm of her Eva, sending shooting pains up her arm.

"GAH!" Sayoko shouted. She looked down to see a small red lance sticking out of the arm of the Eva.

"Auntie!" Yui shouted, "Are you alright!"

"Damn it." Sayoko swore, "I forgot how much that……. YEOW!"

"Sayoko, maybe you should try avoiding the lances?"

"Shut up Mist! I'm a big silver Eva! How the hell are they going to…..excuse me a moment." Sayoko pushed the controllers forward. The Eva slashed out with it's hands, tearing through the ranks of demons.

"Feel better?" Mist asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Much." Sayoko replied. She slowly looked over the battlefield. The tide had turned again. Now the Valkyries were slowly being pushed back.

"This doesn't look good." Sayoko said.

"I know." Mist replied, "I'm pulling back our forces. We'll regroup at the second defense line. Move your Eva to the Norse Sector."

"Right." Sayoko replied, "I'm on my….Unnggghhh!" The Eva rocked backward as something exploded against the chest of the Eva. Looking downward, Sayoko could see a large hole had been blown through the armor there.

"Sayoko!"

"I'm fine." Sayoko shouted. She reached over and flipped several switches. A diagnostic screen appeared, listing the damage. Several areas on the diagnostic blinked yellow, the chest area blinked red.

Her core was partially uncovered.

"Auntie!"

"I said I'm fine." Sayoko replied, "Minor problems."

"You call missing part of the chest armor a minor problem!" Yui shouted, "Dad says to get back now!"

"I'm fine." Sayoko repeated, "I'm…ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki smirked. He watched with glee as the Eva reeled backward, a lance having scored a direct hit on it's exposed core. Sparks spat out from the crack in the core. The core began to glow, first a dark red, but it grew stronger by the second. Loki lifted a small communicator to his lips.

"Draco, you may want to have the troops back away from the Eva."

"Why?"

"It is about to experience a severe malfunction."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko clutched at her chest. A burning sensation was beginning to build there. All around her sparks shot out from one display after another. The LCL was also becoming tinged by a red substance.

Her own blood.

"Auntie!"

"I'm fine." Sayoko grunted. She glanced at the diagnostic display. The entire Eva was now flashing red. Her eyes widened.

"I'm fine….." she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a roar, the core detonated, engulfing the area around the Eva for almost a mile in white hot flame. The mushroom cloud climbed ever higher into the sky.

The cloud finally vanished after several minutes, all traces of the Eva with it.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Draco and the other Demons around him covered their eyes from the blast's glare. When they felt the shockwave roll through them, they reopened their eyes to see a massive mushroom cloud rising skyward.

"Nice shot Loki." Draco said, "You've removed a large thorn in our side."

"Not yet." Was Loki's reply.

Draco frowned.

"What!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristine stared in shock while Belldandy gripped the SysOp chair as the main screen flashed with Unit-4's destruction.

"Urd?" she whispered.

Urd typed rapidly away at the SysOp panel, Peorth beside her.

"One second Bell." Urd replied.

Rei's image appeared on the screen.

"Please tell me she….."

"I don't know yet!" Urd shouted, "Give me time!"

Yui's image then appeared.

"Would someone……"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" Urd screamed.

Then Dawn's image appeared. Before the Valkyrie could say anything, Urd pointed a finger at her and glared.

"I swear on everything Holy that if you ask about Sayoko……"

"I just wanted to let you know," Dawn began, "The entry plug landed about three hundred yards from here."

Belldandy sank to her knees.

"She's alive." She whispered softly.

Mist moved forward.

"Valkyrie Dawn," she ordered, "proceed to the entry plug."

"Yes Ma'am.' Dawn replied. She started to say something else when a horn sounded across the Heavens.

Everyone present looked at each other, confusion on their faces. Only one person, however, wasn't confused.

Mist had gone completely pale.

"It……can't be…." She muttered.

"Uhh Ma'am…" Chrono called out.

"What is it?" Urd asked.

"I…….don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

Chrono typed a command. The main screen blinked, showing an image from the edge of Heaven.

Hundreds of figures were lined up in long ranks. Just before them were at least sixty armored horsemen.

Only they weren't men.

"Valkyries?" Urd asked.

"They looked like Valkyries," Kristine said, "But the armor is….."

"Old." Mist said, "Very old. They are Valkyries."

"Where did they come from?" Urd asked, "And where did all those troops come from?"

"I believe I can answer that."

Everyone turned around to see a woman walking into the control room, flanked by two of the old style armored Valkyries. Walking just behind them was…….

"Sentaro!" Belldandy cried out.

Sentaro found himself wrapped up in a hug from his grandmother. He looked over at Arael for help, but discovered that she had been wrapped up in the same hug. The look on her face however showed she wasn't exactly enjoying it, and he knew why.

"Grandma," Sentaro gasped, "Arael's injured."

Belldandy quickly released them and looked at Arael. The Angel was cradling her left arm.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Arael." Belldandy said, "You should go to the infirmary."

"Which is what I had in mind." Sentaro said, cutting off Arael's attempt to protest.

Belldandy just smiled.

"Cayla," she called to her assistant, "Would you go with them?"

"Yes ma'am." Cayla replied.

Belldandy watched the two leave, then turned to the woman with the old style Valkyries.

"I thank you for bring my Grandson back." She said, "May I ask who you are though?"

"Belldandy," Mist said, moving beside her, "This is the Norn Verdandi."

Belldandy's eyes went wide, as did several others.

"But," Skuld said, in shock, "She's supposed to be dead."

Verdandi snorted.

"Hardly." The Norn said, "There is much that has been held in the highest of secrecy." She turned towards Mist. "I've brought your old mentor. She in turn has brought all of the 'Old Guard', and every soul they took with them to Valhalla. I assume you can make use of them?"

Mist smirked.

"Oh yes ma'am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freya cocked her head to the side as she received a telepathic message from Mist.

'Go get them Milady.'

Freya smiled. It had been a long time since she'd ridden into battle.

Even longer since she'd fought demons.

"Kara." Freya called out, "Would you sound the charge?"

Kara smiled and pulled a horn to her lips and blew. The horn echoed across Heaven. Freya pulled out her sword and raised it high. She then had her horse begin to trot forward. Behind her, the other Valkyries followed, as did the Vikings on foot.

Freya urged her horse faster. The Valkyries copied her and the Vikings began to pick up their pace.

Finally, Freya could stand it no more. She raised her head high and screamed out the Valkyrie war cry and charged towards the Demons at full gallop. The other Valkyries joined in and charged as well. Behind them, the Vikings roared and began to run.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Rogues have been pushed back a bit," Cayla told Sentaro and Arael as they walked towards the infirmary. "But they seemed to have made more."

Sentaro nodded.

"Mana and the Soultaker are going after the clone facility." He said, "How are Uncle Keima, Auntie Asuka and the others doing?"

"Initially, both Heaven and Terra 2 were targeted," Cayla replied, "But since we've been driving them back, they've pulled much of their forces from Terra 2 to strengthen them up here. Asuka's been grumbling that what's left isn't really worth fighting."

"Bet Keima had something to say about that."

"He did say something about Celes and Rayne smacking Asuka upside the head." Cayla then looked at Sentaro with sparkling eyes.

"So has it happened?"

Sentaro frowned.

"Has what happened?"

"Have you confessed you undying love for Arael?"

Sentaro tripped and fell face first on the floor. Arael turned deep red and looked away, but then turned her head back enough to see Sentaro through the corner of her eye.

Sentaro sat up and looked at Cayla.

"Have I what?"

"Have you confessed your love to her yet?" Cayla repeated.

"Well……no….but…."

"DAMMIT!" Cayla cursed, "There goes my chance in the pool."

Sentaro raised an eyebrow.

"Pool?"

Cayla froze and when pale.

"Oh….um," she said, "You didn't know. You see….."

Sentaro raised his hand.

"You know what, don't tell me. I'm better off not knowing." He sighed. "Come on Arael, let's….." Sentaro voice trailed off as he turned towards the Angel.

She was no longer there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes before.

"I'm fine." Sayoko grunted. She glanced at the diagnostic display. The entire Eva was now flashing red. Her eyes widened.

"I'm fine….." she whispered.

The Eva shuddered as the core began to rupture. Sayoko reached out and slapped a button, opening a panel between her legs in the chair. Behind the panel was a large pull handle. The Eva shuddered again, this time a deep rumble accompanied it. The rumble continued to grow in strength, as did the shuddering.

Sayoko grabbed the handle and yanked on it hard. A loud explosion went off over her head as explosive bolts blew the back panel off the Eva. Then Sayoko was pressed hard against her chair as the ejection rockets at the bottom of the ignited, blasting the plug out of the exploding Eva. The entire plug shook violently as the shockwave from the Eva slammed into the fleeing plug.

Sayoko gritted her teeth and clung tightly to the control handles. She'd only ejected two times before, and it seemed to get worse everytime.

This time was definitely worse then the last.

The sound of the rockets faded, as did the shuddering of the plug. The momentum carried the plug higher until it reached the top of its arc. For a moment, Sayoko felt completely weightless, then the plug began its tumble back to earth. After tumble for a bit ('much too long' thought Sayoko) the parachute opened, slowing the plug's descent. It then landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Please be careful when opening the overhead bins as the contents may have shifted during the flight." Sayoko muttered, "Like my stomach."

She crawled to the side hatch and slapped the emergency release. Explosive bolts blew the hatch out, expelling all the LCL and Sayoko with it. The Goddess lay on the ground, coughing up LCL.

The sound of footsteps reached her. Sayoko looked over to see Dawn and several other Valkyries running to her position.

"Auntie!" Dawn cried out as she knelt down beside the Goddess, "Are you alright?"

"I think my insurance rates just went up." Sayoko replied. She looked over at the slowly vanishing mushroom cloud. "Along with my Eva."

Dawn looked at the mushroom cloud.

"We'll just get you another one." Dawn replied with a smirk, "So long as you don't wreck that one."

"Gee, thanks Mom."

"Amusing."

Sayoko, Dawn, and the Valkyries whipped around to see Loki and several cloned demons standing nearby. Dawn quickly leaped to her feet and pulled out her sword, the other Valkyries following suit.

"Well Half-breed." Loki sneered, "You ready to finish what we started so long ago?"

Sayoko rose to her feet. She reached up and pulled a piece of her earring off. That piece expanded into a golden quarterstaff.

"Bring it." She growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn this is boring."

Celes, Rayne, Keima, AU Belldandy, AU Lind, AU Sayoko, and AU Skuld all frowned at Asuka.

"What would you prefer?" Celes asked. She pointed towards the pile of dead cloned demons. "More of them?"

"It's better then all this waiting." Asuka replied, "I mean come on! There hasn't been a single damn Demon for the past ten minutes."

"That's because they're all up there." Keima said, looking towards the sky.

"I wish I were up there." AU Lind said, "It is rather boring down here."

"Not you too." AU Belldandy said with a frown.

"If you want," Keima said, "You can help Lime and her sisters plan Lorelei's funeral."

"No thank you." AU Lind replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cover the left!"

"I am! You cover the right!"

"Both of you watch the front!" Misato shouted, "Others are watching the flanks!"

"Yes ma'am."

Misato rubbed her forehead.

"Another headache?"

Misato sighed as Kensuke sat beside her.

"Yes," she said, "another one. And it feels like it would kill me if I weren't already dead." Misato glanced at Kensuke. "How are you doing?"

"Alright."

"Don't give me that." She growled, "We both saw the Eva explode! You're worried about her!"

"You didn't hear the report of the Entry Plug ejection." Kensuke pointed out, "I did. Dawn's on her way over."

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Well actually……." Kensuke's voice trailed off as a battle cry filled the air. They watched as Demons appeared from a side street and ran away, chased on their heels by armored women on horseback. Misato stared in amazement as the women were followed by dozens of Vikings. She then turned and looked at Kensuke.

"Something else you wanted to tell me?" Misato asked again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quarterstaff crashed into quarterstaff as Goddess and former God fought on the edge of Heaven. Other fights went on around them as Valkyrie fought Demon, but they only saw the foe before them.

Sayoko brought her quarterstaff down, locking Loki's to the ground. She started to bring her staff up to catch the God in the face, but Loki kicked her, sending her flying across the ground.

"You know you can't beat me." Loki said, "You tried before, and look were it got you. Beaten and bloodied. You had to be rescued by Gungir."

Sayoko snarled and leaped at Loki. Their quarterstaffs were a blur as they fought. Sayoko kept pressing her attack again and again, driving the former God back. Loki allowed it, watching as Sayoko's attack began to weaken, then he struck. He knocked the Goddess off balance, and as she corrected, Loki slammed his quarterstaff into her head.

Sayoko once again flew through the air and landed on the ground. She quickly sat up and briefly touched her forehead. It came away soaked in blood. She looked up at Loki through slitted eyes. Loki shrugged.

"Don't glare at me." he said, "I can't help that your training has been poor." Loki slowly paced along the ground, keeping his eye on Sayoko. "It's amazing you've made it this long." He paused, "Though I hear you did do rather well against Asuka. But then again that wasn't you was it? That was…….." Loki turned and smirked. "…..Lucy."

Sayoko's eyes narrowed even more. She slowly rose to her feet, her eyes flashing bright white as she glared at Loki.

"Struck a nerve did I?" Loki asked, "I wonder now if I made a mistake. You see, it was told that a half-breed could have more power then even Kami-sama. Yet that can't be true." Loki tapped his chin. "Only when you became a demon did your power show. Come to think of it, you were defeated by Mana. Perhaps it's true, the Demons will always be stronger." Loki looked back at Sayoko. "It's too bad Lucy couldn't be here. She could have at least put up a challenge. Perhaps the next generation would be stronger." He saw the Goddess freeze in place. "So, how is your daughter?"

Sayoko let out a cry and leaped at Loki again. Loki's eyes widened in surprise as he was driven back. This time Sayoko was really letting him have it. He'd never experienced a more ferocious attack in all his years.

And he loved every moment of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry." The Healer said, "But I cannot allow you entry here."

"But I just want to see Arael," Sentaro protested.

"The Messenger has a severe injury to her core." The Healer replied, "Repairing it is a very delicate procedure."

"Can't I at least…….?"

"I'm sorry." The Healer repeated, "But I cannot allow you entry."

"Can you at least give her a message from me?"

The Healer shook his head.

"I cannot. She is currently unconscious while the procedure is performed. I must get back to the injured now."

"But…." Sentaro began, but the Healer had already closed the door.

"Dammit!" Sentaro swore, causing several Gods and Goddesses to glare at him as they walked by.

"Sentaro." Came a female voice.

Sentaro looked up and around. The corridor was empty but for a few Gods.

"Sentaro."

He glanced to the side. This time he caught sight of the ghost of his mother. Here in heaven, she was barely visible.

"What?" he asked, "I'm rather busy here."

"It can wait." She replied, her voice echoing.

Sentaro turned and faced her, pointing at the infirmary doors.

"Arael is in there." He said, "I said something stupid earlier and I want to correct it."

The ghost shook her head.

"That can wait. This can't."

"What can be more important then the love of my life?"

"The life of your mother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloned Demons walked along the halls of the palace in hell. They stood watch at intersections and at all the entrances. A pair of Demons walked along one hall, passing by a large window. Unnoticed by them, two heads peered through from above.

"I don't see how the cloning facility could be here." Mana grumbled as she hung upside down, "We would have found it long before this."

The Soultaker glanced at Mana.

"Sometimes the best hiding place is in plain sight." She then looked through the window. "Or where you'd least expect it." The Soultaker sighed. "I forgot how big the palace is. This could take some time."

"Maybe not." Mana replied. She then pulled her up onto the ledge above the window. The Soultaker joined her.

"What is it?"

"We need to get to my quarters." Mana replied.

"What for?"

"My spare communicator is there. With it, I can contact Welsper." Mana started along the ledge when she froze.

"What now?" the Soultaker asked.

"I don't know." Mana replied, "It feels like death….." She shook her head. "Never mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn watched from the corner of her eye as Sayoko and Loki fought. It scared her in a way, watching her sweet kind Aunt fighting like a Goddess possessed. Mana-mama had told her that she and Sayoko had fought once, and that Mana had come out on top. She'd also heard through other, older, Valkyries, that Sayoko had once been brainwashed by a demon and had fought Asuka. Asuka had been beaten, though only because she was alone. All the Guardians together as well as Belldandy and Skuld had finally taken down the possessed Sayoko.

More demons were coming. Dawn let out a sigh and lifted her sword again. She'd already lost count of the Demons she'd killed. Now it was time to kill some more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sentaro grumbled as he ran through the streets of Heaven. Dead demons, gods, and mortal spirits lay all over. Sentaro paused at a street corner.

"I don't even know where the hell I'm supposed to go!" Sentaro shouted.

"This way." The ghost called out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki fell back further and further. Several of Sayoko's strikes had gotten through and hit him, in the arms, the ribs, once even in the head.

Perhaps invoking Lucy had been a mistake.

Sayoko brought her quarterstaff down in a quick strike. Loki tried to block it but his staff shattered into two. As he stumbled backward, Sayoko brought her staff up as quickly and as hard as she could, loosing her balance in the process. The tip of the quarterstaff caught Loki just under the chin. Both goddess and former god fell to the ground, Loki with blood gushing from his chin. Sayoko rolled as she fell, leaping back to her feet. She walked forward, placing the end of her quarterstaff against Loki's throat.

"You've lost." She growled.

"There's…..something……you should know." Loki gasped.

"What?"

Loki grabbed the staff and yanked, causing Sayoko to lose her balance and fall forward. Loki threw his hand up, his palm slamming into the Goddess' stomach.

Loki's eyes flashed.

"The Soultaker isn't the only one that knows that trick."

His hand began to glow. Sayoko's eyes went wide in shock.

Then she began to scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know they'd be good together."

Keima sighed.

"First off, It's Sentaro's choice." He said, "Second, I'm still leaning towards Megami."

"Yeah, pick the cat girl." Asuka grumbled, "What's the deal with cat girls anyway?"

"KEIMA!"

Everyone looked up as Megami came running into the room, holding Yoko. Yoko was sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Keima asked.

"I don't know! Nyao!" Megami replied, trying to comfort Yoko. "We were playing and then she just started crying."

"She's gone!" Yoko shouted between sobs.

"Who's gone?" AU Belldandy asked.

Yoko pointed at AU Sayoko.

"She is!"

"What?" AU Sayoko looked confused.

"But she's right there." Keima said, "She hasn't…….." His voice trailed off.

"Keima?" Megami asked.

Keima remained frozen in place. Then he bowed his head before collapsing to his knees.

"LIME!" Megami shouted.

Lime came racing down the stairs, followed by her sisters and the Marionette. Lime immediately fell to her knees before Keima.

"What is it?" she asked, "What has happened?"

Keima looked up, tears running down his cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Things seem to be going well." Verdandi said as she stared at the main display.

"Very well." Mist said with a nod. Both turned their heads as Kami-sama entered.

"I heard that someone from the past had returned." He said. His eyes met Verdandi's. "I see that it is true. Welcome back Verdandi."

Verdandi bowed.

"Milord."

"Did your sister's come?" he asked.

"No." The Norn replied, "They decided to….." She was abruptly cut off as Belldandy let out a gasp and fell to her knees.

"What is it?" Mist asked.

Belldandy's eyes were wide, tears running down her cheeks. She began to repeat the same word over and over again.

"No no no no no no no no." she repeated again and again.

"What is going…..?" Mist asked again when she caught sight of Kristine. The young goddess was on the floor in a heap, unconscious.

"Kristine!" Mist shouted. Peorth leaped down from the SysOp platform and knelt beside Kristine.

"She's unconscious." Peorth called out.

"Why?" Urd asked.

"Urd."

Urd turned to see Skuld standing in the control room. Her eyes were completely haunted.

"Skuld?" Urd started towards her sister, but stopped when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Verdandi. The Norn had the same haunted look, as did Kami-sama.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Urd shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentaro jumped over a fallen tree and continued running. At some point he'd lost sight of the ghost. She'd been heading pretty much in a straight line since they'd left the city. They'd passed more and more corpses, more demon then Valkyrie or god, so he supposed their side was winning.

He finally ran into a clearing. There he slowed down to a walk. A group of Valkyries were gathered together, some were dressed in the old style armor. As he approached, many of the Valkyries looked over at him. One he was able to recognize.

"Sentaro!" Dawn raced over. He was momentarily taken aback by her appearance. Her hair was matted down by blood, and much of her armor was stained with the red substance. Her robes under the armor had many tears in it as well.

Once she had reached him, she through her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Tears began to dampen his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Dawn cried, "I tried to get to her but I was too late."

"Late?" Sentaro asked, "What? What's going on?"

Dawn backed away, a horrified look on her face.

"Oh my god you don't know."

"Don't know what?" Sentaro repeated, "What's going on? Where's my Mom?"

Dawn gently grabbed his hand and led him to the group of Valkyries. The Valkyries parted allowing Dawn and Sentaro to move unhindered. Finally they reached the middle.

Sentaro just stared. Before him was his mother, Sayoko. She lay on the ground in her tattered blue and white robes. She was covered in dirt, bruises and blood. He had noticed all this, but his eyes remained focused on her face.

Sayoko's eyes were open, staring towards the sky. Where as normally her eyes were a bright blue, they were now a cold grey, empty, and devoid of life. Sentaro fell to his knees beside his mother and gently shook her.

"Mom." he called out, "Wake up. Please Mom."

She remained silent, her eyes never moving. Sentaro felt tears beginning to form. He called out to his mother again.

"Come on Mom! This isn't funny! Please wake up!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sentaro…." He heard Dawn say. He quickly shook her hand off. He now grabbed his mother with both hands and shook her violently.

"Please Mom! Say something! You can't be gone! Please!" He pulled his mother's body into a tight hug. "Please! Don't go! Come back!"

He felt Dawn's hand again on his shoulder. Again he shook it off. He then sat on the ground, pulling Sayoko onto his lap. There he just held her, rocking slowly. As he rocked, he heard someone reach into a pocket, then the sounds of a communicator being activated.

"Yes Dawn?" He heard Mist ask.

"Ma'am," Dawn began, her voice choking up. "I regret to inform you……….I……she……"

"What is it Dawn?" Mist asked again.

Dawn broke down. Through tears, she finally uttered the words Sentaro couldn't bear to say, think, or hear.

"Goddess Sayoko is dead."


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Soultaker peered into the hallway that led to Mana's bedroom.

"Looks clear." She muttered, before moving back out of view. She glanced at Mana. She was extremely pale and did not look well at all.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I don't know." Mana replied, "I feel very strange, like something's missing."

"Well you better be well enough for this." The Soultaker stepped out into the hallway and started towards Mana's room. Mana fallowed, watching their rear. The reached Mana's room and quickly hurried inside. Mana waved her hand, locking the door, then walked to her bureau. She quickly opened a drawer and pulled out a communicator.

"Welsper?" she hissed into it, "Where are you?"

"That you Mana?" came the reply.

"Who else do you think it is? Now where are you?"

"Near the control room. Draco and Loki left it a while ago, but there's still a lot of Demons in there."

"Right." Mana thought for a moment. "Meet me at the core. We'll need to access the mainframe directly."

"Right." Welsper was silent for a moment, "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"I'm sorry Mana. Sayoko is dead."

The Soultaker's face went from slightly annoyed, to neutral. Mana bit her finger in an attempt not to cry out. Blood was dripping from between her teeth

"How?" she asked when she pulled her finger away.

"Loki."

"I'm going to kill him." Mana said, "No…….I won't…..I'll cut his balls off and stuff'em down his throat….THEN I will kill him. Actually……"

"Plan that later please." The Soultaker interrupted.

"I'll meet you at the mainframe." Welsper said before ending the transmission.

The Soultaker looked over at Mana. Mana was looking away, her body shaking in rage.

"The time for revenge will come." The Soultaker said softly, "For now, focus your anger on the Rogue Demons."

"Oh I will." Mana replied, turning around. The Soultaker took a step back in shock. Mana's demon markings had appeared, and her eye glowed a fiery red.

"They will pay for killing my doublet." Mana snarled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was a blur to Sentaro. He continued to hold on to his mother's body, regardless of Dawn pleading with him to let her go. Then everything became jumbled, more so then it already was.

He remembered a flash, then bright white. He heard his Grandmother crying, as well as his sister speaking to him. More voices, louder ones, then nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristine raced through the halls, pushing Gods, Goddesses, and Valkyries out of her way. Several times she paused, leaning against a wall or railing with one hand as the other wiped the tears from her eyes. She wasn't quite sure where she was going until she was there.

The Reaper office.

Kristine practically kicked the door in, causing all the Reapers to look up at her in shock. The Goddess looked around until she saw a familiar face. She charged at the Reaper, then leaped, sending both tumbling to the ground. Kristine immediately began pounding on the Reaper.

"Dammit George!" she screamed, "Where is she!"

"Where……is…..who?" George asked as she was pummeled by the young goddess.

"MY MOTHER!" Kristine shouted, pounding on George just once more before collapsing on the Reaper and crying into her chest.

George stared blankly at crying goddess before wrapping her arms around her. She then gently moved Kristine to the side, and stood up. With a grunt, she lifted the still sobbing Goddess into her office and kicked the door closed. George then set Kristine down in a chair and knelt before her.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Loki." Kristine said between sobs. "He…..killed her."

"And you thought I'd know where she went." George asked.

Kristine nodded.

George sighed.

"Kris, I know a lot of things. I know which mortals will die, how they'll die, and when they'll die. I even know where the mortals will go." George paused and frowned a moment. "Well actually, you do too. But as for Gods and Goddesses……" The Reaper shook her head. "I'm sorry Kris, I don't know where deities go when they die."

Kristine sighed and looked up, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"I didn't think you did." The goddess said, still choking back sobs, "I don't know why I came here. I'm sorry George, I didn't mean to……"

George held up her hand.

"Don't worry about it." She said, "I'm surprised more people haven't come down here asking the same thing." She then stood up and held out her hand. "Come on Kris, I'll take you back to your grandmother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy sat in her office. Her chair was facing the window, preventing anyone from seeing her. From here, she could see the battle for Heaven, still going strong. Urd and Skuld were present in the room, as was Kristine now. She however was sitting on the floor. The reason was Sentaro. He had completely shut down since finding his mother. Now his head rested in his sister's lap.

Kami-sama and Verdandi were also in the office. They stood silently by the door. Outside the office in the waiting area, Cayla and Dawn stood watch, preventing all but a few access.

"I can't believe she's gone." Belldandy said, her voice barely audible. "What will I tell Keiichi……Kensuke……everyone?"

"The truth." Verdandi replied, "They deserve to know what happened, regardless the circumstance."

"Yes." Belldandy replied. She then turned and looked at the Norn. "I thank you for your help, but I would like to speak to my family right now."

Kami-sama looked up.

"Bell," he said, "Verdandi is family."

"Close family." Belldandy amended, "Not Norse……"

"It still applies to her." Kami-sama said, looking Belldandy right in the face.

Belldandy frowned.

"I don't understand." She said, "How is she family?"

"Well," Kami-sama scratched his head, "she's……"

"I'm your mother." Verdandi said, "Yours, and Skuld's."

Everyone but Kami-sama and Sentaro just stared at the Norn.

Belldandy looked at Kami-sama.

"Father?" she asked, "Is she……?"

"Yes." Kami-sama confirmed, "She is."

"I left a bit after Skuld was born." Verdandi said softly, "At the time, it wasn't my place to stay."

Urd frowned, "You can't be Bell and Skuld's mother. I remember their mother and……."

Verdandi held her hands together. In a flash, her appearance changed. Her outfit changed from one of battle, to simple robes. Her hair became slightly lighter, and was now in a ponytail. Lastly, her face was cleared of the dirt and grime accumulated from her time in the Viking village.

Urd and Belldandy stared in shock, while Skuld looked confused.

"Mother?" Belldandy whispered, "Is it really you?"

Verdandi nodded. "I see Mist took good care of you."

"MOTHER!" Belldandy cried as she leaped form her chair and embraced the Elder Norn. Urd rubbed her eyes, then prodded Skuld.

"Go say hello to your Mother." She said.

Skuld continued to just stare at Verdandi, her face a mixture of many emotions.

"Now," Verdandi said, "can someone please tell me about Sayoko. I wish to know of the Granddaughter I have lost."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana, The Soultaker, and Welsper stared at the display screen in the core of the Hell Mainframe. Few people knew this room existed, even fewer had access. Currently they were using the sensors to scan Hell, trying to find the hidden cloning facility.

"It would have to be in a isolated area." Mana murmured, "Otherwise we'd have noticed them."

"I'm overlaying a map of Hell with the Guard Patrol routes." Welsper stated, "That should eliminate quite a bit of the area."

The display flashed the map of Hell. Then multicolored lines appeared on it, crisscrossing the map several times. The Soultaker let out a low whistle.

"You have Demons crossing and recrossing each other. That's either brilliant, or insane."

"The idea was to try and keep major areas of Hell under watch." Mana replied, "With the Rogues on the loose, we couldn't afford to not watch them. With this plan, there was never a time when an area wasn't unguarded."

The Soultaker frowned and tapped an area.

"What's this?"

Mana glanced at the spot.

"That's where the Rogues created the Angel clones. It was destroyed when one of the Angels blew up."

"You sure it was destroyed?"

Mana frowned.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

"Did you actually see the place?"

"Well…..no."

The Soultaker smirked.

"Then how do you know it was destroyed?" she asked, "After all, I was supposed to be 'dead'."

Mana mulled that over in her head. She then glanced at Welsper. The cat shrugged.

"It's worth checking out." She said.

"Fine." Mana grumbled, "Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's dead."

Draco looked over from the battle.

"Excuse me?"

Loki walked up beside Draco, then turned and looked at the ongoing battle.

"The half-breed is dead." The former God repeated, "I took her soul myself."

Draco smirked as he looked back to the battle.

"How'd it taste?"

"Sugary." Loki pointed towards the battle. "How are things here?"

"Stagnate. We are neither advancing nor retreating." Draco sighed, "It's really annoying how these Valkyries showed up."

"Fear not." Loki replied, "With our clones, we have the advantage. All we have to do is keep pressing the attack."

Draco nodded.

"I intend to do so."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael opened her eyes.

The white ceiling of the infirmary greeted her.

With a sigh, Arael sat up and looked around. Others were present in the room. Valkyries, Gods, and Goddesses occupied the other beds, many being treated by Healers. More injured were being carried in by other Healers. Then something caught Arael's eye.

One bed had been moved off and away from the others. A figure occupied that bed, yet when the Healers walked past it, they made no move to check on the person's status. Arael climbed out of her bed and moved slowly over to that bed. She still walked with a limp, and pain was still very much with her, but her left arm no longer felt like it was in multiple pieces.

Arael reached the side of the other bed and looked at the face of the person there. Her eyes went wide in shock. Laying before her was Sayoko. Her eyes were closed and her skin was very pale, almost a grey. Arael reached her hand out slowly and placed it on Sayoko's shoulder.

The Goddess was cold to the touch.

"It's tragic."

Arael looked over to see a Healer beside her.

"What happened to her?" the Angel asked.

The Healer shook his head.

"It's so horrific." He said, "From what I was told, the traitor Loki destroyed her soul, much like that Demon did to those mortals so long ago."

Arael's eyes went wide as she looked back to Sayoko.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"We've done everything in our power." The Healer said softly, "Without a soul, Goddess Sayoko is no more." He then turned and hurried off to treat more injured.

Arael slowly fell to her knees. Her hand moved down and took hold of Sayoko's.

"I promise you," Arael said, "Loki will pay." She then looked down at the floor for a moment. When she lifted her head again, her eyes were softly glowing red. "Your son will be protected. I swear it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana peered into the cave, then looked at Welsper.

"Well?" she asked.

Welsper squinted into the cave.

"Looks clear." She said.

Mana glanced back at the Soultaker, then turned back to Welsper.

"Lead the way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana could hardly see Welsper as they walked deeper into the cave. The only way she knew where the cat was located is when Welsper swished her tail against Mana's legs. The Soultaker was following Mana by holding on to her cape. Mana found it annoying when the Soultaker took a wrong turn and yanked on the cape, causing Mana to be choked.

After the fourth time, she turned on the demon.

"Dammit old woman!" Mana hissed, "Knock that off!"

"Well if we'd actually used our powers to see, maybe you won't choke!" The Soultaker snapped back.

"Well maybe if you'd……OW!" Mana shrieked as something bit her leg. She looked down to see a pair of eyes glowing at her.

"Would you two knock it off." Came Welsper's voice. "We're there."

"We are?"

"Yes." The eyes slowly moved off further into the cave. Mana and the Soultaker followed. The cave began to light up. After more walking, they found the source of the light.

They entered a chamber. Filling the chamber were twenty glass cylinders filled completely with a reddish orange substance. Floating in each cylinder was a figure.

A demon.

The only sound that filled the room was the machinery pumping and circulating the reddish orange substance through the cylinders. Then there was the smell……..

"Is that…?" Mana started to ask, holding her nose shut.

Welsper padded over to a panel and read it.

"LCL." She replied.

Mana gagged.

"How the hell could they stand this stuff? It smells like……."

"Yeah yeah." The Soultaker muttered, "We know. Blood." She walked over to the panel while Mana wondered around. "Well can we destroy them?"

Welsper tapped at the panel.

"We might be able to overload the system." She said, "The chain reaction will probably be enough level this room."

"Could it do more?" Mana asked. She was now standing in another doorway.

"Maybe." Welsper replied, "Why?"

"Because we might need to bring down more then this room." Mana replied.

Welsper and the Soultaker walked over to where Mana was standing. Looking through the door, they saw over a thousand cylinders with demons floating within them. Mana looked down at Welsper.

"Well?"

Welsper ran back to the panel.

"I need time."

"We don't have much." The Soultaker suddenly called out.

Mana looked back to see a group of cloned demons walking towards them, swords drawn.

"Oh shit." Mana swore. She raised her hands and threw a force bolt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir!"

Draco glanced over as a cloned demon hurried towards him. The demon bowed, then looked up at Draco.

"We have received word that the cloning facility is under attack!"

"What!" Draco shouted.

"Problems?" Loki asked as he walked over.

"The Cloning Facility has been found." Draco replied, "I'll go and handle it."

"No." Loki said, "I'll go. You stay here and finish the battle."

Draco frowned, then nodded.

"Very well."

Loki crossed his arms and vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana slashed through one demon with her sword, then followed it up with a swipe at another.

"WELSPER!" Mana shouted, "NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME!"

"I AGREE!" the Soultaker added as she threw a demon at a group charging towards her.

"I'm working on it!" Welsper shouted back, "I only have two paws!"

"If you don't hurry," Mana shouted, slicing the arm off a demon, "I'll turn you into a Newt!"

"I'm not letting you watch Kensuke's movies anymore!" The Cat replied.

"You won't have to worry about anything." Came a booming voice.

Mana looked up to see Loki standing atop one of the cylinders. Immediately her eye became a bright furnace.

"Loki!" the Soultaker shouted, "You ass kissing son of a bitch!"

Loki smirked.

"Coming from you I'll take those as complements." He replied, "Now then, if you would be so kind as to give up….."

"Why should we?" Mana growled.

Loki held his hands wide apart.

"Look around you. You are outnumbered and surrounded. Don't throw you lives away uselessly."

"Why should we believe you?" The Soultaker asked.

"It is not a matter of belief." Loki replied, "It is a matter of fact."

"You want a fact?" Mana growled, "I'm going to drive my sword right through your lying face!"

With a shout, Mana charged the demons.

"Is she brave or stupid?" The Soultaker asked.

"Both, and then some." Welsper replied, "I need another five minutes, then we have something to check."

The Soultaker glanced at Welsper.

"Check? What is there to check?"

"I think I found the Queen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Demons are advancing again." Chrono called out.

"Damn." Mist swore. The large display began to flash red in spots. Yui's image appeared in the lower corner. Her face was covered in grim and blood.

"Mist we're being over run!" the Guardian shouted, "We need back up!"

"There isn't any." Mist replied, "We'll have to regroup. Prepare to pull back."

Freya's face then appeared.

"Valkyries don't pull back." She stated, "I thought I taught you that."

"You did." Mist replied, "But our forces are made up of more then Valkyries."

Freya sighed. "Very true. I apologize."

Mist nodded, then looked at Chrono.

"Send out the word. Pull back to the second defense line."

"Yes ma'am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's happening?" Kami-sama asked softly.

Dawn looked nervously into Belldandy's office, then back to Kami-sama.

"Mist is ordering a retreat." The young Valkyrie replied, "She's pulling our forces back to the second defense line."

The entire building shuddered, bring down pieces of dust from the ceiling and shaking the paintings in the hallway. Cayla looked nervously around from behind her desk. Kami-sama looked around, then looked at Dawn. Dawn quickly pulled out her communicator.

"Ma'am?"

"Dawn!" Mist's voice came, "Inform Kami-sama that Demons have flanked us. Several groups are heading towards the main building!"

"Send out a signal." Kami-sama said, "All Gods and Goddesses that can are to report for defense duty now."

"Yes sir."

A moment later, Chrono's voice boomed throughout the halls.

"Attention! We are under attack! All Gods and Goddesses that are able must immediately move to their emergency stations. Demons are approaching Yggdrasil!"

The sounds of running quickly filled the halls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"………..are able must immediately move to their emergency stations. Demons are approaching Yggdrasil!"

Arael lifted her head and looked over at the others in the ward. Several Gods and Goddesses climbed out of their beds and limped, hobbled, or floated out the door, despite the Healers begging them not to.

Then she felt it.

Arael looked down at her hand. It was still holding Sayoko's. She watched for a moment, unsure of what exactly she had felt. Then she both felt and saw it.

Sayoko's hand twitched.

Arael's eyes grew wide as color began to return back to Sayoko's skin, as did warmth. Then the goddess's eyes snapped open, but they were no longer bright blue. Instead, they were now a cold grey.

Arael continued to stare in amazement as Sayoko sat up. She then slowly turned her head and looked down at Arael. She gave the Angel a smile, and squeezed her hand. Then she vanished.

Arael slowly rose to her feet and stared at the spot where Sayoko had been.

Then she turned and ran out of the infirmary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me

Holding too tightly afraid to lose control

Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know

I may end up failing too

But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Linkin Park - Numb

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji, Touji, Rei, and Yui backed slowly down the street towards the second defense line. Before them were hundreds of demons, shouting as they moved forward.

"This is bad." Yui said as she sent a force bolt at the charging demons.

"You've said that already." Shinji pointed out, "Would you mind being positive for a change?"

"I'm positive that this is bad."

"Wrong kind of positive." Rei muttered. She quickly tossed a force bolt at the demons.

One of the Demons broke away from the others. He moved quickly straight towards Yui with his sword held high. Yui sent a force bolt hurtling at him. The demon blocked it with his shield and continued forward.

"YUI!" Shinji shouted.

Yui threw a shield up as the Demon started to bring his sword down.

Then a force bolt tore through the air, slamming into the demon and sending him hurtling off to the side. Yui winced as the demon's sword bounced off her shield and landed on the ground beside her. The Guardian's then watched in horror as the demon writhed on the ground, screaming as the force bolt literally ate him from the inside out.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Touji asked.

"Oh my god." Rei said. Everyone turned to see her looking behind them. There, standing several yards away from them was Sayoko. Her face was turned slightly downward, clouded in shadow from her hair.

"But isn't she…..?" Yui began.

Sayoko then looked up.

"Get down!" she called out as she raised her hands over her head. Energy began to flow between them.

"Do it!" Shinji shouted as he dropped. The other Guardians followed his lead.

Sayoko lowered her hands. Her face was now lit up from the energy crackling from her hands. She then flung her arms wide open, sending forth a wave of energy. The energy wave roared over the Guardians before it slammed into the Demons. As the wave touched them, Demon after Demon vanished in an explosion of ash. Soon, there were no more demons in the street.

"What….." Touji murmured.

"….in the hell….." Rei added.

"……was that?" Shinji finished.

Yui turned and looked back at Sayoko.

"Auntie?" she whispered.

Sayoko smiled, then vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stared stunned at the battlefield. Several hundred of his Demons in various spots had just been wiped out. Now the Valkyries were charging forward, pushing his forces back to the walls of Heaven and even beyond them.

"Confusing isn't it?"

Draco turned towards the voice, then froze. The half-breed was standing before him, watching him with grey eyes. Two of the cloned demons assigned to protect him leaped into fighting stances.

"One moment you're on top of the world." Sayoko said, "Then the next, you….. are…… nothing. Just like those clones out there."

"Loki said he killed you." Draco said, backing away, "You shouldn't be here."

"Shouldn't I?" Sayoko asked, slowly walking towards Draco.

Draco waved his hand and the two clone demons jumped at Sayoko. Sayoko dodged the first one's sword, then brought her fist into the second's face. As the second one reeled back from the punch, the first demon tried to swipe at Sayoko again. This time she sent a force bolt straight into the demons stomach. The demon screamed as he exploded into ash. Sayoko then grabbed the head of the second demon and twisted, breaking his neck.

Draco stared stunned as the demon dropped to the ground dead. He then looked back at Sayoko. Her cold grey eyes met his and froze him in place. Sayoko walked up to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"You know," she whispered in to his ear, "Loki did tell the truth….."

"About what?" Draco asked.

Sayoko formed a force bolt in her hand and stared at it a moment.

"He did kill me." She replied, right as she slammed the force bolt into Draco's stomach.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Sayoko's alive."

Urd's eyes narrowed at the image on her communicator. She was standing in the hallway outside Belldandy's office, alongside Kami-sama, and Cayla, though Cayla was actually hiding under her desk.

"That isn't funny Yui."

"Urd, I swear to Goddess. It's true. She just wiped out a couple hundred demons."

Urd glanced over at Kami-sama. A frown had appeared on his face and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Urd." Yui called.

"Hold on." Urd walked over to Kami-sama. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"As a class zero," Kami-sama replied, "Sayoko would have the power to do that kind of destruction. So would Belldandy, Thor, and all the other class zeros."

"So why haven't they been using it?" Yui's voice came from the communicator.

"For the same reason you don't use your full power." Kami-sama replied, "Absolute power corrupts. We would become just as bad as the Demons we fight."

"So Sayoko broke some unwritten law?" Yui asked.

"It can't be Sayoko." Urd pointed out, "She's laying dead in the infirmary."

"She isn't."

Urd and Kami-sama looked up to see Arael walking down the hall, out of breath.

"What?" Urd asked.

"She woke up." Arael said, "Then she vanished."

Urd's jaw dropped.

"But she was dead!" Urd shouted, "Loki killed her! He took her soul!"

"The Healers told me so." Arael replied, "I held her hand and felt nothing. Then there was…….something."

Urd looked back into the office.

"Should we tell them?" she asked.

"I would." Yui said.

"So would I." Kami-sama said, "Since Yui has also seen her." He then looked down at the communicator. "Where is she now?"

"I'm not sure." Was the Guardian's reply.

"I'll go." Arael said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki watched fascinated as Mana literally hacked he way towards him through the cloned demons to try and get to him.

"Such ferocity." He said, "One would think you were angry at me for something."

Mana's sword tore through the last demon standing between her and Loki.

"You killed my friend!" she shouted.

"I've killed a lot of beings." Loki pointed out.

"You killed Sayoko!"

"Oh yes, the half-breed." The former god shrugged, "She was inferior, an insult to purebreds everywhere."

"She kicked your ass." Mana growled.

"No. Gungir 'kicked my ass' as you say." Loki's eyes narrowed, "And then she was defeated by a demoness. No purebred would have lost."

"I'm about to change your mind about that." Mana lifted her sword and prepared to swing it at Loki. Then all hell broke loose.

The chamber began to shudder. One of the cylinders begin to shoot out steam or some kind of gas.

"MANA!" Welsper shouted, "WE HAVE TO GO!"

Mana looked back at Welsper, then turned back towards Loki, intending to kill him. But the former god had used her momentary distraction to vanish. Mana let out a scream of frustration.

"Come on Mana!" the Soultaker shouted.

Mana turned and ran towards the Soultaker and Welsper. Around her various cylinders exploded, flooding the room in LCL. The cloned demons that still lived looked around confused, several were killed as pieces of rock broke away from the ceiling and crushed them.

"Let's get out of here!" Mana said as soon as she reached the entry way.

"No." The Soultaker replied.

"No! What do you mean no!"

"We found something." Welsper replied, "and we need to check it."

"This place is crashing around us!" Mana shouted, "What the hell is so damn important!"

"Hild."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco tumbled across the ground, bouncing off of rocks as he went. The demon spat out blood from his mouth and looked up. Sayoko was moving towards him again. Draco snarled and leaped to his feet. He threw a punch at the goddess, which she ducked. She came back with a fist to his stomach. Draco gagged and felt bile rush up his throat. Sayoko then kicked him, sending him back to the ground.

"What's the matter?" she asked him, "Where's the big powerful demon?"

Draco's only reply was to cough up more blood and glare at her.

"Awwww, is the poor widdle demon hurt?" The goddess ran up and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him rolling along the ground some distance. He lay still on the ground.

"Come on." Sayoko growled, "Get up. I'm not done with you yet."

She walked over and kicked Draco again. He groaned as he rolled onto his back.

"I said get up!" Sayoko shouted.

"Sayoko."

The Goddess whirled around to see Arael standing before her. Arael looked over at Draco, then back to Sayoko.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Sayoko snapped.

"I'm worried." Arael replied. She pointed at Draco. "Even he doesn't deserve what you're doing to him."

"He deserves so much more!" Sayoko replied, her grey eyes glowing. By this point, Yui, Shinji, Rei, and Touji had arrived. They took in the sight of a battered Draco, then the sight of Sayoko raging at Arael.

Arael, though nervous, didn't back down.

"That may be true. But you won't be the one to do it."

"And who will?" Sayoko asked.

"Auntie?"

Sayoko turned around and for the first time spotted the four Guardians. Yui walked towards Sayoko. When she was close enough, she grabbed the goddess in a hug. Sayoko's eyes widened slightly.

"We thought you were dead." Yui cried, "Dawn said…..she found you and……"

Sayoko seemed shocked for a moment. Then she returned the hug.

"I'm fine." She whispered, "I'm fine."

Shinji and Rei walked over to Draco. The demon glared at them.

"What should we do with him?" Rei asked.

"Hold on to him for Mist." Shinji replied, "She'll know what to do."

"Or you can give him to us."

Shinji glanced up to see Mana, Welsper, and the Soultaker walking towards them.

"Mana!" Shinji shouted.

Mana smiled.

"Hey Shinji." She replied as she hugged her friend.

"Knock it off." Rei said, smirking, "Or I'll tell Asuka."

"Oh please don't." Shinji said, "She's annoyed enough as it is."

"Yoko?" Mana asked.

Shinji blinked.

"You know?"

Mana nodded. "Found out while I was running around. How is Asuka taking it?"

"She hasn't talked to me since we found out."

"Maybe I should talk to her."

"…..and then you two will end up in a long dragged out fight." Shinji pointed out, "Besides, we'll all find out when we access that storage unit. It apparently requires you, me, Asuka, and Sayoko."

Mana frowned.

"But Sayoko is…." She trailed off when Shinji pointed.

Mana followed his finger to see Sayoko, still being cried on by Yui. In a second, Mana had her arms wrapped around her friend.

"Damn you Sayoko." Mana sniffed, "Don't do that."

Sayoko turned and looked at her friend. Mana let out a gasp when she saw the goddess's eyes.

"What…..what happened?" the Demoness whispered, "Your eyes…they're…."

"I know." Sayoko said. She then glanced over to where Draco was still sitting. "You want him? You are the Queen."

"Oh the Queen is going to get him." Mana replied, "But, I'm not the Queen anymore."

"What?"

"VILE BETRAYER!" a voice boomed across the land.

Draco's eyes went wide and he froze. A fireball exploded into existence near him. When it cleared, it left a very thin, and angry Hild behind.

"Auntie is rather annoyed." Mana said, with a smirk.

"YOU DARE TO HOLD YOUR QUEEN CAPTIVE!" Hild roared, "YOU DARE URSURP HER THRONE!"

"Mercy!" Draco pleaded.

"I KNOW OF NO SUCH WORD!" Hild raised her hands. Thunder crackled overhead as the skies grew dark. Draco covered his face and screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki reappeared in Heaven and looked around.

Smoke still rose from the city and bodies lay everywhere. Valkyries and other troops were slowly moving about, helping those that could be helped and removing those that couldn't. No cloned demon remained alive in Heaven.

Hell had pretty much been the same way. With the destruction of the cloning facility, there were no reinforcements. Those Loyal to the Queen finally pushed up from the depths of Hell and reclaimed their place.

Loki moved to the place where Draco had been commanding the troops. There, he found Draco.

Or at least the pieces of him.

"Damn." Loki muttered. He looked back to the Yggdrasil building, then vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko watched Loki vanish from a balcony of the Yggdrasil building. She then let out a long sigh.

"If you wish to talk, I will listen."

Sayoko glanced over her shoulder to see Arael standing behind her.

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine." Arael replied rubbing her left arm unconsciously.

Sayoko looked back over the city.

"He isn't here you know."

"Who?" Arael blinked.

"Don't play stupid. You know exactly who." Sayoko said. She looked back at the Angel. "I hear he was looking for you, kept asking everyone where you were."

Arael remained silent.

"Don't let him get away." Sayoko said, "I made that mistake with Kensuke. It will save you and him a lot of heartache."

"My heart already aches." Arael murmured, "He hasn't told me exactly how he feels."

"He carried you through that Viking town didn't he?" Sayoko asked, "He watched over you when you were sleeping didn't he?"

Arael frowned, "Yes, he did."

"Well then, if he doesn't care for you, why would he do those things?" Sayoko patted Arael on the shoulder. "Try and talk to him. In person if you can. Meanwhile, I'm going to go talk to my Grandmother and get some dirt on Mom." She started towards the door, then paused. "Say Hi to Yoko for me. It's going to be difficult without her special friend to talk to."

Sayoko walked away down the hall. Arael remained on the balcony for several moments.

When she left, her frown had only become deeper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Council met later that day. Saturn was present, although he stared at the table the entire time. Standing before the Council was Queen Hild, Mana, Verdandi, the Soultaker, Urd, Peorth, Mist, Freya, and the Guardians.

"Are the perpetrators of this attack still alive?" Athena asked.

"Draco is dead." Mana replied.

"Took him long enough to die." Shinji muttered.

"What of Loki?" Anubis asked.

"There is no trace of him in Heaven." Urd said.

"No trace in Hell," Mana replied, "Although the search continues."

"And what of you Verdandi?" Athena asked, "What are your intentions?"

"I intend to stay." Verdandi replied, "Along with all those who came back with me."

"There was an agreement preventing this."

"It has been overturned." Hild said, speaking up for the first time. "I have no problem with them remaining."

"I see."

"What of the Goddess Sayoko?" Thor asked, "She did die at the hands of Loki did she not?"

Kami-sama noticed Belldandy shiver at the mention of her daughter's death.

"She did." Mist said, "Valkyrie Dawn brought her body back. The Healers were unable to do anything. Her soul had been taken."

"Yet she still walks amongst us?" Anubis asked, "Such a thing is unheard of."

"The Healers have examined her." Belldandy spoke up. "They have found nothing unusual."

"Perhaps she is more powerful then we ever realized." Athena muttered, "She should be brought on the Council. She is a Class 0 after all."

"A Councilor of what?" another God asked, "There are no openings."

"Something will come open." Kami-sama said. Many present looked at Saturn. "Until that time, Goddess Sayoko will remain with the Terra 2 office. Now, let us discuss other matters……."

"Such as Earth." A goddess said, "It has been completely devastated by Adam's attack."

"If I may," Verdandi said, stepping forward, "Yggdrasil should be able to restore it."

"What?"

"Yggdrasil has multiple back-ups." Verdandi replied, "It will be possible to restore Earth completely to its previous status, along with all it's occupants."

"What about the other worlds?" Anubis asked, "They all know Earth was obliterated."

"They are still many galactic phenomenon unknown to the mortals." Verdandi replied, "An event can be created that will cause them to believe that it interfered with Earth's communications."

"What of those that saw Earth be destroyed?" Athena asked.

"Memory blocks of course."

Kami-sama looked around.

"Unless someone has another suggestion….." he paused and looked around. "I believe we shall try Verdandi's suggestion." Seeing no objections he looked to Urd and Peorth.

"Work with her to put this plan into motion."

"Yes sir." The two SysOp replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy exited the council room and started down the hall. Almost immediately Cayla was walking beside her.

"Keep my calendar clear." Belldandy said, "Other then council meetings, I want the next week clear."

"Yes ma'am." Cayla replied.

"Where is my daughter?"

"I don't know." Cayla replied, "She hasn't left Heaven though."

"Try to find her location. Find out where my mother is as well."

"Yes ma'am."

The two rounded the corner to find Mana and Arael waiting outside Belldandy's office.

"Mana, Arael," Belldandy said, nodding in greeting. "I was only going to be here for a moment. We're having a small get together at my place. Sayoko wanted those on Terra 2 to come, but for now they are staying in place."

"It is about Sayoko that we are here." Arael said.

Mana frowned. "You never said we were discussing Sayoko."

Arael bowed her head.

"Forgive me, but I believe this to be important."

Belldandy waved her hand towards the office door. Arael and Mana enter. Before closing the door, Belldandy turned to Cayla.

"Don't worry." Cayla said, knowing what Belldandy wanted. "No one will interrupt you."

Belldandy walked around behind her desk and sat down. She looked up at Arael.

"What about Sayoko do you wish to talk about?"

"I do not believe she is who she says she is." Arael stated.

"Arael," Mana said, "the Healers examined her. She's fine."

"Is she?" Arael turned to Belldandy. "Did she talk to Sentaro before he left or since then by communicator?"

Belldandy frowned. "No. She hasn't."

"What about the Soultaker? Has she talked to her?"

"No." Mana said, "The Old Woman's been talking to Hild. Sayoko hasn't approached us at all."

"Then you haven't discussed with her anything that occurred when we found the Vikings and the Norns?"

"No." Mana said, frowning, "The first chance anyone brought that up was at the Council meeting. Sayoko wasn't there."

"What's this all about Arael?"

Arael turned and looked Belldandy dead in the eyes.

"That Sayoko is not our Sayoko." The Angel said, "Our Sayoko is dead."

Belldandy slowly rose from her chair.

"How dare you say that!" the Goddess said angrily, "That is my DAUGHTER you are talking about!"

Arael looked at Mana who was equally angry.

"She knows what happened in the Viking camp." Arael said.

Mana blinked.

"She knows Sentaro watched over me while I was asleep."

Mana's jaw now dropped.

"Arael what are you……" Belldandy began.

Arael turned her head back to Belldandy.

"She told me she was going to talk to her Grandmother about your childhood."

Belldandy's anger quickly faded and turned to shock.

"I……I hadn't told her yet." She whispered, "How could she know?"

"She knows because she was in the Viking camp." Arael stated.

"How could she?" Mana asked, "She was here."

"She piloted Unit-4!" Belldandy shouted.

"Our Sayoko did that." Arael said, "Not this one."

Mana and Belldandy frowned.

"If she isn't our Sayoko," Belldandy asked, "Who is she?"

Arael turned to Mana.

"Yoko's 'Special Friend'."

Mana's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko watched Peorth and Urd working with Verdandi to restore Earth from an upper floor of the control room. She then turned and walked to an empty terminal and began to type. An image of the storage unit appeared on the display as well as information on it. She quickly brought up another screen, showing Yoko.

Sayoko began to grin.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Preparing for Earth restoration." Peorth called out.

"System online." Erie said.

"System at 97 readiness and holding." Chrono called out.

Peorth looked over at Urd and Verdandi.

"Initiate the program." Verdandi said, "Watch for variances in the subatomic area."

Peorth looked at X.

"You heard her."

"Yes ma'am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko had just finished entering more commands into the terminal when a hand clamped down on her wrist. Sayoko looked up to see Arael standing there.

"Areal?" Sayoko asked, confused. "What's……"

"Get up." Arael said.

"I don't understand Arael, why are you…….." Sayoko turned to see her mother and Mana standing nearby. Neither looked very happy. "Mom? Mana?"

Mana walked over to the terminal.

"Move." The Demoness said.

Sayoko frowned, then moved out of the chair. Mana sat down and typed at the terminal.

"She was accessing the storage unit from the future." She called out, "She also was looking at the info on Yoko."

Belldandy slowly turned and stared at her 'daughter'.

"What else did she do?" The Elder Goddess asked slowly.

Mana typed away.

"Nothing. Just accessed various files and attempted to access the secured area." Mana turned around in the chair. "didn't get in though."

Belldandy nodded at Mana, then looked at Arael.

"Release her."

"But…." Arael began.

"Release her."

Arael frowned, but released Sayoko. Sayoko rubbed her wrist.

"When were you going to tell me?" Belldandy asked, her voice practically a whisper.

"Tell you what?" Sayoko asked.

"Tell me my daughter……my real daughter was dead."

"I am your daughter!" Sayoko replied.

"Technically yes." Mana said, "You are Belldandy's daughter……..but you came from the future."

Sayoko blinked.

"What?"

"You slipped up." Mana said, "Our Sayoko wouldn't have known Verdandi was her Grandmother."

"How would you know Sentaro watched over me?" Arael asked, "Only the Ghost of Sayoko was there."

Sayoko let out a long sigh.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag." She said. She then looked at Belldandy. "This didn't turn out the way I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Belldandy asked.

"I thought that if I could fix the past." Sayoko said, "Then Heaven would be safe for Yoko."

"Messing with time is a very dangerous thing." Belldandy said, "You can make worse the very thing you were trying to fix."

"I know." Sayoko replied, "And you're right, it has become worse."

"My daughter is dead!" Belldandy shouted, "and all you can say is it's become worse!"

"What would you like me to do?" Sayoko asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes "I can't bring back the dead! I tried my damndest and I failed. So I tried to fix it." She pointed at her chest. "I am Sayoko Aida. I just happen to be the almost one thousand year old version." Sayoko fell to her knees. "I watched my mother break down in tears from losing my father, then my brother. I watched Asuka die, then I died. Then I watched as Mana went through the loss of Shinji. I had the chance to fix things. I took it."

Belldandy turned and paced a moment. She then turned back to Sayoko.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I've already seen what you looked like when you those you lost were gone." Sayoko whispered. "I didn't want to see it again. Because of me, you lost your Sayoko. I was trying to prevent you from the misery my mother went through."

Belldandy resumed pacing. Arael and Mana watched her move, while Sayoko remained on her knees, staring at the floor. From the main floor of the control room, they could hear Verdandi shouting out orders, then the cheers as they succeeded in restoring Earth.

Belldandy finally stopped her pacing, but remained facing away from the others.

"Mana, Arael." She called out.

"Yes/What?" The two responded.

"We will not discuss this matter anymore." Belldandy said, "In fact, this discussion never took place."

Mana and Arael both stared at Belldandy stunned. Sayoko lifted her gaze from the floor and looked at Belldandy curiously.

"You want us to lie?" Mana asked.

"No." Belldandy replied, "It's an omission." She finally turned around and walked over to Sayoko. She held out her hand. Sayoko took it and was pulled up and into a hug.

"What….?" Sayoko began to ask.

"You may not be the right one." Belldandy said, "And I'm still upset. But you are still MY daughter."

Sayoko sniffed, then wrapped her arms around Belldandy, allowing the tears to fall. This was to her, the first time in almost five years she had felt the warmth of her mother's touch.

Mana sighed. Arael looked at the Demon curiously.

"I don't understand." Arael said, "Why does she wish us to deceive the others?"

"She is Sayoko." Mana replied, "So we aren't really deceiving them."

"But she….."

"Arael," Mana said softly, "think of Sentaro's reaction to losing his mother."

"I do not have to think of it." Arael replied, "I talked to Dawn."

"Then you know what it would do to him if he found out the truth." Mana looked over to see understanding on Arael's face. "If you truly care for him, let this go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day later

Heaven

Asuka glared across the table at Mana. Mana ignored her for the most part. Shinji stood against the wall, afraid to sit next to Asuka for fear of her killing him, as well as afraid of sitting next to Mana for fear of Asuka killing him.

The wall just seemed safe.

Sayoko entered, followed by Yoko, hugging Mr. Bear tightly to her. Her eyes immediately widened when she saw Mana.

"Mommy!" she shouted, racing over and hugging Mana.

Mana's eye went wide and she looked at Sayoko pleadingly.

"Yoko." Sayoko said, "Remember what I told you?"

"Yes." Yoko replied, "You said Mommy and Daddy love me, but they don't recognize me here. They also don't live together."

"That's right." Sayoko said, "Why don't you sit with me, ok?"

"Ok!"

Sayoko sat down at the end of the table, Yoko climbed onto a chair next to her. Sayoko then glanced over at the wall.

"Shinji, you can sit. I don't think Asuka will kill you in front of witnesses or a child."

Shinji moved nervously to the table and sat next to Asuka. Asuka now moved her eyes back and forth, glaring at Mana, then at Shinji. Sayoko wondered briefly if the German would go cross-eyed at any moment.

"Alright!" Sayoko said, "Yggdrasil: Identify Sayoko, Goddess Class 0"

"Identity confirmed." The Computer replied.

"Yggdrasil," Mana then called out, "Identify Mana, Demoness Class 0."

"Identity confirmed."

Shinji and Asuka then called out to Yggdrasil and were confirmed as well.

"Yggdrasil," Sayoko said, "Access storage unit and play the secured file."

The screen at the end of the room flickered, then revealed an image of an older Mana. She seemed to be sitting in front of a terminal in the Yggdrasil Control room, though the room looked like it had seen better days. Behind her stood Kristine and Yui, both looking over the Demoness' shoulder.

"If you are seeing this," the image began, "then Yoko has arrived safely. As you might have already guessed, she is the daughter of me and Shinji. Now before you explode Asuka, there is an explanation."

Asuka muttered something to herself and rolled her eyes.

The image of Yui leaned forward.

"You died Mom." she said, "Dad was lonely. We all could tell. He missed you so much. Mana helped out. She talked to him, got him to actually leave the house once in awhile. I was happy the day he finally asked her out on a date, I was even more happy when he asked her to marry him."

In the room, Mana blushed deeply.

The image of Kristine then moved in.

"Later on, my mom was killed," she said, "Everyone was affected by it, from Grandma Belldandy on down. But everyone was surprised by Mana's reaction. She was pregnant at the time, and was extremely upset."

The image of Mana then returned.

"I hid in my room for days. When I finally left it, I told Shinji we were going to name our daughter after you Sayoko. He agreed as you can tell."

"Wimp." Asuka muttered.

"Which brings us to now." The image of Mana said, "As we are recording this, Demons are assaulting this very building. There is no chance of us making it." A tear came to Mana's eye. "Yoko is only four years old. She's known nothing but death and destruction, despite Shinji and mine's efforts."

Kristine appeared again.

"I created a program with Yggdrasil. It should have activated upon arrival there. The program accessed Yggdrasil using all the back doors and codes Aunties Skuld and Urd taught me. It will write a file there, adding Yoko's name to the role of Guardian's. That way even if the future changes, she's now a part of that time and won't disappear."

"Yes," the image of Mana reappeared, "She's a Guardian like her father. She does have some powers that are demonic in nature, as well as an Angel. The Angel is Morning Bell, and it's too complicated to explain how she got her." Mana leaned in closer to the lens. "I know it's asking a lot, but I would like Shinji, Asuka, and Mana to take care of Yoko."

"WHAT?" Asuka, Shinji, and Mana all shouted.

"She needs you all." The image said, "I can't deny her a mother and a father. Though you technically aren't…… you are her parents. Asuka, I'm relying on you to help my past self. She's only had experience with Dawn, and she was almost in her teens. A four year old is a lot more…….stressful."

The image of Mana sat back.

"Please, take care of Yoko." She said, "And tell her no matter what, I'll always love her."

The image then broke up in static.

Sayoko glanced over at Mana. The Demoness was looking away. From experience, Sayoko could tell she was upset. A glance to the other side an unhappy Shinji, but a very thoughtful Asuka. Asuka looked over at Yoko.

"Hey Yoko."

Yoko looked over.

"Yes Miss Asuka?"

"How would you like to see my house?"

"Can Mommy and Daddy come too?"

Mana and Shinji both went red.

"Well," Asuka said, "Your Daddy lives there with me. I suppose your Mommy could visit though."

Yoko jumped up.

"Yay!" she shouted.

Asuka stood up and headed towards the door. Yoko quickly ran over, then paused at the door.

"Come on Mommy and Daddy!"

"Yeah." Asuka said with a smirk, "Come on Mommy and Daddy."

The two then exited the room. Mana looked over at Shinji.

"We aren't going to hear the end of this are we?"

Shinji shook his head.

"Nope."

"What was I thinking?"

"Technically, I think it's 'what will you be thinking?'."

"How can I be a Mother!" Mana shouted, "I haven't even had sex yet!"

Shinji winced.

"Too much info Mana."

Sayoko just laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael stared at the communicator, sitting before her on the floor, much as she had for the past day. She herself was sitting in the corner of the darkened guest room in the Ikari home, the same room she'd been staying in since she was forced to stay in Heaven.

Several times, Arael had picked up the communicator, intending to contact Sentaro, only to set it back down. After several hours of staring at the communicator, Arael picked it up and checked to make sure was receiving signals. She then started to contact Sentaro again, only to set it back down.

Another hour later, Arael couldn't take it anymore. She picked up the communicator and attempted to contact Sentaro. Static met her ears.

Frustrated, Arael tossed the communicator against the wall. The communicator shattered against the wall.

Arael pulled her legs closer to her body and then set her head down on her knees.

Muffled sobs soon filled the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only one shadow on the wall

Just one candle burning bright

I hold your picture to my heart

I'm alone inside the night

The sun comes up in China ... the lights go on in Rome

Half the world is waiting for someone they can hold

Half the world is praying they'll never be alone

Everytime you leave me a part of me goes too

And half your world is waiting here for you

I reach across an empty bed

I hear your whisper in my ear

But like the sun without the moon

It's half a dream without you here

The train that takes you from me

Brings somebody home

Half the world is waiting for someone they can hold

Half the world is praying they'll never be alone

Everytime you leave me a part of me goes too

And half your world is waiting here for you

Baby the earth stands still

When I'm lying next to you

No matter where you go

Our whole world's inside this room

The sun comes up in China

The lights go on in Rome ... oh

Half the world is waiting for someone they can hold

Half the world is praying they'll never be alone

And everytime you leave me my heart breaks in two

And half the world is waiting here for you

I'm waiting here for you ...

Belinda Carlisle – Half the World

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later.

"In other news," the reporter said, "the phenomenon that disrupted communications with Earth has dissipated. The strange phenomenon had caused many leading Scientists to believe the Earth to be destroyed. Scientists continue to go over their data to….."

Bloodberry shook her head.

"That has to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

"It's not that bad." AU Sayoko replied, "When faced with the unknown, the mortal mind will accepted most plausible explanations, however unlikely."

Bloodberry blinked.

"Say that again?"

Keima looked up.

"Don't worry too much about it." He said, "People will accept what the scientists say. Those that don't will read supermarket tabloids."

Celes then entered the restaurant.

"Rayne gone?" Keima asked.

Celes nodded.

"I made sure she got on the ship before she got any ideas on taking my head with her."

"Somehow I doubt she'd get your head." Keima said with a smirk, "It's not a good looking trophy."

"Yeah it's…." Celes frowned, "Hey! Are you calling me ugly?"

"Let it go." AU Sayoko said, interrupting, "You look perfectly fine."

AU Lind, AU Belldandy, AU Skuld, and Sayoko then entered the room.

"Thank you again for all your help." Sayoko said.

"After you helped us save Yoko it was the least we could do." AU Belldandy replied, "Are you alright though? I mean, your eyes……"

"Yeah well," Sayoko said, "I guess I'll just have to get used to grey."

"Come on Squirt!" AU Skuld called out.

"Hey!" AU Sayoko grumbled, "You said you wouldn't call me that!"

"Tough!"

The two continued to argue as AU Lind pushed them out the door. AU Belldandy waved one final time before also exiting. A few moments later, a loud boom signaled their departure.

"And they're off." Sayoko said.

"Yep." Keima looked at her. "You sure you're alright?"

Sayoko rolled her eyes.

"Is everyone going to ask that?"

"Well, you did die."

"I got better." Sayoko replied, though she avoided looking at him.

"Right." Keima frowned. He knew she was hiding something, but he decided not to pry. "So besides saying good bye to the AUs, what else brings you down here?"

"I De-Cat Girled Megami."

"Thank Goddess. Her hair balls were getting disgusting."

"That's mean!"

"Well it's true!" Keima shouted, "You never stepped on one in the middle of the night!"

Sayoko gagged.

"Ok….maybe it is disgusting." Sayoko walked over and sat down across from Keima.

"There is one other thing." She said.

"What's that?"

"Mom is throwing a party." Sayoko replied, "or actually Aunts Urd and Skuld got her to throw one. Everyone here is invited of course."

Keima raised an eyebrow.

"'Hooray we saved Heaven' party?"

"No, more of a 'Welcome Verdandi' party."

"I still can't believe it." Keima said, "Grandpa and her."

"Yeah." Sayoko sighed. She looked around. Bloodberry was once again occupied by the TV. Cherry was in the kitchen. Lime was upstairs, tending to little Otaru with the Marionette Lime. Sentaro was……..

"Where is Sentaro?" she asked.

"He's been hiding in his dorm." Keima replied, "Only Megami has seen him."

"He hiding from us?"

"Well, not us exactly." Keima said, "Mostly Arael."

Sayoko frowned.

"That's interesting. Yui said Arael's been hiding in her room. She thinks Arael's upset Sentaro hasn't contacted her."

Keima now frowned.

"He's been trying to. I even let him use my communicator. But either he can't get through or someone tells him she isn't receiving calls."

"Who the hell is telling him that!"

"Don't know." Keima replied. Then his eyes narrowed. "But I think he speaks Latin."

"That means the person is either an ancient Christian, a scholar, or a certain Roman prick." Sayoko muttered. "My money's on the prick."

"Same here." Keima agreed, "So what do we do about it?"

"Well, I was thinking of TP-ing his temple and……"

Keima raised his hand.

"Not Saturn. I mean Sentaro and Arael."

"Well, they'll both be at the party." Sayoko said.

"They'll both avoid each other." Keima replied, "And how do you know they'll show up?"

"You will make sure my son comes. And no fighting with him!" She said with a glare. Keima shrank under the glare. "Yui will make sure Arael comes. Then I'll talk sense into Sentaro and where it goes from there……." She tapped her chin. "Hopefully late night aerobics in bed."

"Right." Keima then frowned. "You think we've been hanging around Urd too much?"

"Nah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven

Three Days later

Party Day

Yui raised her hand towards the door, then lowered it. She paced about the hall for a moment.

"Whatcha doing Yui?"

Yui jumped. She then whirled around to see Yoko standing there, holding Mr. Bear, looking at her. Her parents and Mana had explained Yoko's origins to her. Yui was surprised at first, but then became excited at the fact she had a little sister.

Her mother surprised everyone by asking Mana if Yoko could stay here. She used the excuse that Yoko was already familiar with the house and it would be easier on her then trying to adjust living in Hell. Mana had thought it over for a day before finally consenting.

"I uh….that is….uh….."

"Are you gonna get Auntie Arael to come out?" Yoko asked.

"I was going to try." Yui said, "The party is tonight. I wanted to help her get ready."

"Party!" Yoko shouted, "Yay! Can I help make Auntie Arael all pretty?"

Yui smiled. "Well first we have to get her to come out."

"Ok!" Yoko went up to the door and knocked. "Auntie Arael! Can I come in?"

Their reply was silence.

"I know you're in there Auntie Arael!" Yoko called out, "I'll come in if you don't answer!"

More silence.

"Maybe she's asleep." Yui said.

"Nope." Yoko banged on the door. "Auntie you let me in now!"

"Um Yoko….." Yui began before a voice from in the room reached their ears.

"Enter."

Yoko quickly reached up and opened the door and vanished inside. Yui followed a second later.

The room was completely dark. The curtains were shut, blocking out all the light from outside. The hallway supplied the only light that pierced through the gloom. Yui looked around, but could only see dim shapes.

"Arael?" she called out.

"She's over here." Yoko's voice called out.

"Traitor." Arael's voice muttered.

Yui walked towards the voices. As she did, her eyes became more accustomed to the light. She was finally able to make out Arael, sitting on the floor in the corner, her arms wrapped around her legs, head resting on her knees. Yoko had sat down beside her and copied the Angel's posture. Yui knelt down before Arael.

"It's time to get ready for the party." She said softly.

Arael sighed. "Must I go?"

Yui looked over at Yoko.

"Should she go Squirt?"

"YES!" Yoko shouted.

Yui looked back at Arael.

"Now are you going to make her unhappy by not going?"

"You fight dirty." Arael commented.

Yui smiled.

"It worked didn't it?"

Arael let out another sigh.

"Yes."

"You hear that Squirt? She's going!"

"Yay!" Yoko shouted.

"Why don't you go get ready?"

"OK!" Yoko quickly raced out.

"Now that she's gone……" Yui looked back at Arael. "Have you been in here moping over Sentaro?"

Arael put her head back on her knees.

"You really know how to depress a person." The Angel muttered, "He hasn't even contacted me."

"Aha!" Yui said, " I thought that was it."

"I was planning on staying here." Arael muttered, "Then you had to bring her in."

"Well she misses you." Yui said standing up and moving to the closet. She came back and set some clothes on the bed. "Get changed, then come over and I'll help you with the make-up."

"What's the point?" Arael asked, her voice sounding on the edge of tears.

"The point is he will be there." Yui said as she headed to the door. She then paused before exiting. "And I have it on good authority he has tried to contact you. A certain Latin speaking asshole has prevented him from reaching you."

Arael snapped her head up.

"Now why don't you get ready." Yui said before she closed the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Yui could hear Areal scrambling to her feet. The Guardian smirked, then headed off to get ready herself.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sentaro sighed as he followed Keima, Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry, Megami, and Celes from the Yggdrasil building towards his grandmother's house. Otaru Jr remained on Terra 2, being watched by the Marionette Lime.

As much as he wanted to go to the party and see his family, Sentaro was really unsure about seeing Arael. He'd been continually trying to get a hold of her, but he was denied repeatedly. Not even Keima was able to reach her.

"Nervous?"

Sentaro looked over at Celes.

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Well I don't know…." Celes said, scratching her head, "Maybe because the love of your life is going to be there and you haven't seen each other in almost a week?"

"It's not like that." Sentaro muttered.

"Then what's it like?"

"I don't know."

"That's not a great answer."

"I know." Sentaro replied, "It's just…….I like her…hell…..I love her. But before we can really talk about it, someone or something interrupts."

"Oh." They walked in silence for a bit. Then Celes glanced over. "You want me to run interference so you can talk to Arael?"

"Depends," Sentaro replied with a slight glare, "How much and who on?"

"What?"

"Are you or are you not part of this pool?"

"Ahh…I uhhh." Celes turned red.

"I think I'll just walk in and let whatever happen, happen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome welcome!" Keiichi said as he ushered everyone in.

"Hey Dad." Keima said, wrapping Keiichi in a hug.

Sentaro greeted his Grandfather, then moved into the house. Several people were chatting in the living room, namely Urd, Skuld, Cayla, and Peorth. Further on, he spotted Shinji and Touji talking to Kensuke. Moving further into the house, Sentaro spotted Hikari, Asuka, Rei, and Misato chatting in the kitchen.

"I haven't a clue who most, if any, of these people are." Megami muttered behind him.

"You could stay near me." Sentaro replied.

"And get blasted by Arael? No way."

"I don't even see her here."

"I do."

Sentaro turned around and grabbed Megami.

"Where!"

Megami pointed out the back window. "Look outside."

Sentaro looked outside. Much of the backyard area was covered in grass, and had changed little since his parents wedding (Sentaro had seen the pictures). The rest had been transformed by his Grandmother into a meditation garden. Sitting there talking to Yui, Kristine, and Verdandi of all people, was Arael. She was wearing a regular dress for a change, instead of the robes he'd always seen her in. She also wore make-up. Yui was similarly dressed, so Sentaro guessed she was to blame.

Then something slammed into his leg.

"Hiya Sentaro!" Yoko said.

"Hello Yoko." Sentaro said with a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm fine!" Yoko then looked at Megami and frowned, "You aren't a kitty anymore."

"No." Megami replied, "Mrs. Aida turned me back."

Yoko scrunched her face up.

"Miss Aida?" she asked.

"Sayoko." Sentaro said, "My mother."

"OH! Auntie Sayoko!" Yoko turned and pointed, "She's over there with Miss Belldandy, Mommy, Miss Hild, and Mr. Welsper."

Sentaro frowned and looker over to where Yoko pointed.

"Welsper?" he muttered.

He easily spotted Queen Hild, Mana, and his grandmother, but he didn't recognize the platinum blonde haired Demon with them.

"Who is that hunk?" Megami asked.

"Down girl." Sentaro muttered, "You don't want to date a demon."

"And why not?"

Both turned around to find Mara standing behind him. She moved her blonde hair over her shoulder and glared at the two.

"Are you saying that Demons make bad dates?" she asked.

"No." Sentaro quickly replied.

"Oh good." Mara replied, flashing her demon fangs, "I'd hate to have to curse the grandson of a friend."

"Thanks. I think." Sentaro pointed to the demon. "Who's that?"

Mara looked over.

"That," she said, "is Welsper, formerly demonic cat, now restored to full Demon status." Mara glanced over at Megami. "And Sentaro is right, you don't want to date him."

Megami frowned. "Why not?"

"Because he only has eyes for a certain blue eyed honey brown haired goddess."

Sentaro groaned, "He likes Grandma?"

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, Urd and I are about to make karaoke magic." Mara hurried off to where Urd was patiently waiting with a microphone. Soon both were singing away.

"I'm suddenly very afraid." Megami said.

"So am I." Sentaro agree. Then he was wrapped up in a hug from behind. Sentaro turned around to find himself face to face with his mother. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He said, tears beginning to run down his face. "When I found you after…..I…….I……."

"Shhh." Sayoko whispered, still holding her son, "I'm fine………For the most part."

"For the most part?" Sentaro pulled away and looked at his mother. It was then he noticed her eyes. He reached up and touched her cheek, not noticing the tears running over his hand.

"Grey?"

"Yeah." Sayoko replied, wiping away her tears, "it takes some getting used to. I miss my blues."

"You're still beautiful mom."

"Thanks." Sayoko said, "But I'm not the one you should be hitting on."

Sentaro glanced over were Arael was sitting. She still hadn't noticed him.

"How much did you bet?" he asked.

"I'm your mother. I only want what's best for you." Sayoko tilted her head to the side. "So the question is, what do you want?"

Sentaro looked over at Arael.

"A chance." He finally said.

An evil grin appeared on Sayoko's face.

"And just what are you willing to do for that chance?" she asked.

Sentaro glanced at his mother nervously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urd and Mara are done." Kristine said.

"Thank Goddess." Yui replied, "They completely butchered that song."

"I think that could be used as a form of torture." Verdandi said.

"You want to try?"

"I'm nowhere near drunk enough."

Yui looked over at Areal.

"How about you?"

"No." Arael looked off towards the house.

Yui followed her gaze and spotted Keima and Lime.

"You're looking for him aren't you?" Yui asked.

Arael only blushed.

"I'm pretty sure he was going to come." Kristine said, "I….."

"Oh no……" Yui murmured.

"What?" Kristine asked, looking towards Yui.

Then music started again from the karaoke machine. Kristine thought it was Urd and Mara again. The two were the only ones currently crazy enough to sing, the others were still far too sober. Then she heard an all too familiar voice.

Her brother's.

"I hear a voice in my mind." He sang, "I know her face by heart. Heaven and earth are moving in my soul. I don't know where to start."

"Oh my goddess." Yui murmured, "Is he singing what I think he's singing?"

"Tell me, tell me, the words to define, the way I feel about someone so fine."

"He is." Kristine replied.

"Is what?" Arael asked.

Yui and Kristine turned and looked at the Angel.

"Singing to you." They said in unison.

"How do you talk to an angel?" Sentaro continued, looking towards Arael, "How do you hold her close to where you are. How do you talk to an angel? It's like trying to catch a falling star."

Arael turned a deep shade of red as Sentaro walked towards her with the microphone.

"At night I dream that she is there, and I can feel her in the air. Tell me, tell me, the words to define, the way I feel about someone so fine."

Sentaro walked right up to Arael and knelt before her.

"How do you talk to an angel?" He sang, "How do you hold her close to where you are? How do you talk to an angel? It's like trying to catch a falling Muuphh!" Sentaro was cut off as Arael had enough. She jumped at him, planting a kiss right on his lips. The two tumbled to the ground as the microphone thudded across the earth.

"Alright Arael!" Yui shouted. She then glanced at Kristine. "Pay up!"

Kristine grumbled as she handed over a few bills. Several others present also scowled and walked over to where Sayoko was holding out her hand.

"That is so ungoddess-like." Verdandi said, shaking her head, "What would Sentaro say?"

Kristine looked down.

"So far I don't think he really minds." She said. Then her face scrunched up. "Oh man……I saw a tongue."

"Just remind Arael he does need air!" Sayoko shouted.

"I was thinking of reminding them they are in public." Kristine's face was still scrunched up in disgust.

"Shameful!" Verdandi said, "We didn't do this in my day!"

"Yeah," Yui said, "It is kind of a spectacle isn't it?"

"Heck no! The Valkyries have done worse." Verdandi smirked, "I just wish I did do that in my day."

"You know," Yui said, "For someone who isn't very emotional and doesn't understand mortal customs, Arael is doing a heck of a job."

"It's all those movies she's watched with Auntie Rei." Kristine said.

Yui looked down.

"Alright Arael! He's turning blue!"

Arael broke off the kiss and sat back against a tree, a blush still tinting her cheeks. Sentaro continued to lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

"You alive Sentaro?" Kristine asked.

"If not, I'm sure Arael would gladly perform mouth to mouth resuscitation." Yui added.

Sentaro sat up and glared at Yui and Kristine.

"I'm fine." He then moved against the same tree as Arael. With a sigh, Arael laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She then reached over and held Sentaro's hand.

"Damn." Kristine muttered, "He isn't going to be fun to tease anymore."

"Neither will Arael." Yui added, "This sucks."

"Yeah." Kristine glanced over at Yui. "You ready to join the Romance movie junkies?"

Yui sighed. "Every Tuesday right?"

"Yep."

"I'll be there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke walked up behind Sayoko and wrapped his arms around her. Sayoko let out a soft sigh and leaned back against him.

"How are you doing?" Kensuke asked.

"Much better now." Sayoko replied as she snuggled further into Kensuke.

"Your mother came to me a bit ago."

Sayoko tensed up.

"Did she?" She asked, slowly.

"Yeah," Kensuke replied, "She said I had to take extra special care of you because you've had a really rough time. Of course I always take extra special care with you but, hey…if that's what your mother wants, who am I to disobey?" He slowly turned Sayoko around in his arms and kissed her deeply on the lips. Sayoko's eyes went wide, before they partially closed and she melted in his arms. Kensuke broke the kiss after a moment.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

"After a kiss like that?" Sayoko asked, "I can barely walk!"

Kensuke just chuckled as he led Sayoko out to an open area in the yard. He then nodded at Hikari who started up the music. Kensuke then turned to Sayoko and held her close as they began to dance.

So this is who I am,

And this is all I know,

And I must choose to live,

For all that I can give,

The spark that makes the power grow

Belldandy appeared with Keiichi and joined their daughter and son-in-law dancing under the stars. They were soon joined by Shinji and Asuka, as well as Touji and Hikari.

And I will stand for my dream if I can,

Symbol of my faith in who I am,

But you are my only

Sentaro and Arael soon joined the other couples on the floor, as well as Keima and Lime.

And I must follow on the road that lies ahead,

I won't let my heart control my head,

But you are my only

We don't say goodbye,

We don't say goodbye,

And I know what I've got to be

Immortality

I make my journey through eternity

I keep the memory of you and me inside

"This is so damn depressing." Mana muttered.

"Want me to dance with you?" Welsper asked.

"Oh shut up."

Fulfill your destiny,

Is there within the child,

My storm will never end,

My fate is on the wind,

The king of hearts, the joker's wild,

But we don't say goodbye,

We don't say goodbye,

I'll make them all remember me

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sentaro asked softly.

"I never would have dreamed it possible to." Arael replied.

Cos I have found a dream that must come true,

Every ounce of me must see it through,

But you are my only

I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play,

Hand over my heart I'll find my way,

I will make them give to me

Immortality (oh baby)

There is a vision and a fire in me (ohh)

I keep the memory of you and me, inside

we don't say goodbye

we don't say goodbye

With all my love for you

And what else we may do

We don't say, goodbye

Celine Dion/Bee Gees - Immortality

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens

The next day.

Kami-sama sat at his desk, staring out the window. Heaven was well on its way to being repaired…….again, which was good. But his mind was elsewhere.

"You're sure?" he asked as he turned to face Verdandi, Belldandy, Sayoko, Peorth, Mist, and Freya.

"Positive." Verdandi replied.

"I have to agree sir." Peorth added, "The energy spike we detected is consistent."

"Loki has left this world and entered a pocket universe." Kami-sama muttered.

"So what?" Sayoko replied, "We go in and get him back!"

"It's not as easy as that." Verdandi replied.

"What?" Sayoko replied, "Will your sisters stop us?"

"We don't even know if that's where he went." Verdandi pointed out.

Sayoko frowned.

"Well he isn't here so he must be there."

"You're not understanding." Verdandi said with a sigh, "There's more then one pocket universe."

Sayoko leaned forward in shock.

"More?"

Verdandi nodded. "More."

"How many more?" Belldandy asked.

Verdandi frowned, then glanced over at Kami-sama. Kami-sama typed a serious of commands into his terminal, then turned the screen for the others to see. Their jaws hit the floor.

"That many!" Peorth asked.

"Why are there so many?" Mist asked.

"Contingences." Kami-sama replied, "As well as test universes and such."

"So," Sayoko said, "we search them."

"I'm sorry I think I misunderstood you." Peorth said, "Did you just say 'we search them'?"

"Yes. I did."

"I thought so." Peorth stood up and threw her hands in the air. "Are you nuts! You realize how long it would take you to search one universe? Now you're talking about searching thousands of them! It will take you an eternity to search them all!"

"She has a point." Freya said.

"I don't plan on going personally." Sayoko replied, "Yggdrasil is still connected to these pocket universes. All we have to do is contact those universes computers and have them scan for Loki. If they detect him, or the energy spike from his arrival, then we search that universe."

Kami-sama leaned back, holding his chin in thought. He then looked over at Verdandi and Peorth.

"Can it be done?"

"Possible." Verdandi replied, "We'll have to do some checking of course."

"Do it." He then turned to Sayoko. "You are a class 0, as such you should be on the council. Since you are not, you have been doing duties for the Terra 2 office. At this time, I am releasing you from the Terra 2 office. Your new task is to organize the search for Loki. He is far too dangerous to be allowed to remain free. I am also authorizing you to create a team to help you."

Sayoko nodded her head.

"Yes Grandfather."

"That is all." Kami-sama then turned his chair back to the windows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra 2

Sentaro stared bleary eyed at the table before him. Next to him, Arael seemed just as tired. Megami stared at them from across the table.

"I wonder why you two are so tired?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Don't even think that." Sentaro muttered, "Because we didn't."

"Didn't what?" Arael asked, confused.

Sentaro leaned over and whispered in her ear. The Angel's face grew red.

"Oh." She replied. She then looked at Megami. "We didn't 'do it'."

"See." Sentaro said.

"Although I wouldn't be opposed to 'doing it'."

Sentaro's head hit the table while Megami cracked up with laughter.

"Can I get in on the teasing?"

Sentaro lifted his head to see his mother standing over the table.

"Of course Mrs. Aida." Megami said, "We were just discussing why Sentaro and Arael were so tired."

"Oh?" Sayoko turned and looked at her son through slited eyes. "Just what have you been doing to poor Arael young man?"

"He didn't do anything but k….." Arael jerked back slightly as Sentaro placed his hand over her mouth.

"We talked alright!" Sentaro said, "We just sat up all night and talked, then fell asleep."

"Sentaro." Sayoko said disapprovingly, "You know I can tell when you lie."

Sentaro paled. "Umm…well….there was a bit more then talking."

Sayoko leaned forward.

"How much more?"

"Uhh…I…uhh…we….uhhh."

"Mmmph mmmph mmmph!" Arael said angrily from behind Sentaro's hand.

He quickly removed it.

"Don't ever do that ag…." Arael started to say before Sentaro planted a kiss on her lips. When he finally did pull away, Arael seemed no longer capable of coherent thought. She just leaned back into the corner with a goofy grin on her face.

"That! Ok?" Sentaro said, "We kissed alright? Are you happy?"

"Damn." Sayoko murmured, "My son's a stud. Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Not from me." Megami muttered with a frown.

"Well anyway." Sayoko said, "I've been given a task by Kami-sama. It's going to occupy me quite a bit so don't be worried if you don't hear from me."

Sentaro nodded.

"I'll talk to you more in a bit. But first I need to talk to your girlfriend over there." Sayoko raised her hand, causing Arael to float out of the booth. Sayoko then grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

Megami waited until the two had left, then turned back to Sentaro.

"So who have you been practicing kissing with?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko leaned against the railing of the bridge and looked out over the river. Arael stood beside her.

"Arael, I want you to do something for me."

"Yes Sayoko?" Arael replied.

"Kami-sama has given me a task. I'm going to hunt down Loki." Sayoko turned and looked at the Angel. "If something happens to me, I want you to take care of Sentaro for me."

"That goes without saying." Arael replied.

Sayoko smiled.

"I knew I could count on you." She turned back towards the river. "I want you to know, regardless what anyone else thinks," she looked back at Arael, "I'm happy for you and my son. Kensuke and I agree, Sentaro has fallen for a wonderful person."

Arael blushed.

"You embarrass me."

"Yeah, I suppose I did." Sayoko replied. She then hugged Arael. "Treat him well. I know he'll treat you with equal care, and love."

Arael hugged Sayoko back.

"I will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

Sayoko walked out of the Yggdrasil building to find Mana waiting for her.

"Finished with Kami?" Mana asked.

"Yes." Sayoko replied, "Why?"

Mana started to say something, then looked off. "Nothing………."

Sayoko blinked, "What?"

"Look," Mana said, "I'm not Queen anymore. Hild is. Technically, Grandma is the next in line……but she's said she doesn't want to be Queen. She's trying to 'bond' with Hild and then Mara and Welsper are…….."

"Mana." Sayoko said, "You're rambling. What is it?"

Mana sighed. "I want to help you kick Loki's ass."

Sayoko stared at Mana.

"You what?"

"Well I could hold him down while you did the kicking and….."

"Mana." Sayoko interrupted.

"Fine." The Demoness looked at Sayoko. "The person I knew as my friend is gone. She isn't coming back. I want to get to know the person that takes her place."

Sayoko gave a weak smile.

"It's not like she's gone you know." She said, "She just has an extra five hundred years of memories."

"I know." Mana replied, "So while we track down Loki, you get to share."

Sayoko stared at Mana for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright," she agreed, "Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PREVIEWS – Current works in progress to be released sometime in 2006

Goddess of the Moon

She sat silently on small hill, looking out over a vast gray plain. Craters, large and small, dotted the landscape, as did rocks of all sizes. Somewhere over that rise was the Lunar Prison, the place were Heaven's most feared criminals and enemies were locked away. Once upon a time, an Angel had been buried near there. All in all, it was quite a beautiful view, even with that object that was not of this place.

A four-legged spidery machine sat upon the dirt. A set of stairs ran up on leg and stopped at a platform, but that platform led to nowhere. The top of the machine was scorched, as if something had blasted off from it, which indeed something had. A flag mounted to a pole, mounted into the dirt, listed slightly away from the machine. Nearby, a strange buggy sat silent, a small camera pointed towards the spidery machine. All these things stood out from the scenery of gray.

She herself stood out. Her outfit was a bright white, with dark purple highlights. Her long hair was also purple, though a lighter shade then her outfit. Many had questioned her regarding her hair, why she hadn't changed it, but she like it the way it was. If the Goddess Lind could have blue hair, why couldn't she have purple?

She turned her gaze from her domain towards the Earth, now rising over the horizon. Half of the planet was currently in the shadow of night. Bright speckles of light showed the location of cities. There were now so many speckles, sometimes she thought she was really looking at the stars instead of the night side of the planet.

She let out a sigh.

Though the other half of the planet was in daylight, it seemed darker then when she'd first looked upon it from here so long ago. The blue of the oceans had been tainted, and the skies seemed brownish. The age of Man continued.

Cayla?

The Goddess turned her head slightly at the sound of her Boss calling her name.

Yes? She replied.

It's time.

Yes ma'am.

Cayla, Goddess First Class, Unlimited, Goddess of the Moon rose to her feet. She gaze the lunar surface one last glance, then vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Angel's Love

Sentaro Aida and Megami looked up as Arael reentered the restaurant. He started to get up out of the booth so she could sit back down, but she stopped him. With a smile, Arael gently pushed him back into a seated position, then sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She let out a contented sigh as Sentaro wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

Megami immediately began to make gagging noses as she pointed her finger into her throat. Sentaro ignored her, and looked at the Angel in his arms.

"What did Mom want?" he asked.

"Nothing." Arael murmured.

Sentaro frowned.

"Arael, my Mother just dragged you….."

"Technically she floated me out." The Angel pointed out, "I was unable to leave on my own."

"Damn Sentaro." Megami muttered, "I want a kiss like that."

Arael turned her head slightly, until she could just see Megami with an eye.

"You will not get a kiss like that." She said, "I'm the only one he's allowed to kiss."

"Now you sound like Asuka." Sentaro grumbled.

Arael only smirked.

"You won't tell me what you and Mom talked about?" he asked.

Arael lifted her head and turned to look into Sentaro's eyes.

"I'll give you a hint." She said, just before pressing her lips against his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NG:G Fowled Fates

2006

A dull roar was the first thing to reach the girl's ears as she awoke, her body lay on a hard plastic floor. With a moan, she sat up and looked around. Her blue eyes widened as she discovered she was in a kennel, like one a dog might be held in. Looking through the bars, she saw a heavy padlock would prevent the door from opening.

Looking beyond the lock, she discovered she was in the cabin of an airplane. That explained the roar filling her ears. She leaned against the wall of the kennel to look out the nearest window.

Clouds floated past.

The airplane was flying.

With her in it.

The door to the cockpit then slammed open. An unshaven man exited and headed towards her. She quickly moved back to the far end of the kennel. The man knelt down and peered into the kennel at her.

"Awake eh?" he said, "Well we'll just have to correct that."

He walked out of view past the kennel. The sounds of banging and the tinkling of glass reached her ears. When he came back into view, he was holding a syringe.

"Comere sweetheart," he said, "Just a little prick and then a nice nap."

The girl shook her head and stayed as far from the door as she could.

"Dammit girl!" he growled, "I intend to make a lot of money off of you. Now get over here!"

The girl again shook her head.

The man stood up and stomped out of view. Suddenly the kennel lurched as the back end was lifted up. The girl squealed as she slid from the back towards the front of the cage. The kennel then dropped, stunning her for a moment. The man used that moment to stick the needle into her while she was against the kennel door.

The girl let out a cry of pain and quickly moved back to the rear of the kennel, but the drug was already taking hold.

"That's it." The man said, "Go to sleep. In a few hours, we'll find out just what a person will pay for a real live Goddess."

Five year old Sayoko Morisato, the goddess in question, was unable to reply as darkness claimed her.


End file.
